New Beginnings
by butterflymask1978
Summary: Sequel to Kids Will Be Kids. Cordelia Steiner, Tyler Angle & Natalya Nash embark on the next chapter in their lives...whether their fathers like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Kids Will be Kids.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"No you hang up first," Sabin cooed into the phone.

Alex, who was sitting next to him on the couch huffed and rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe that he had been dealing with his best friend acting like a lovesick puppy for nearly two years now.

"Chris, are we gonna watch…." Alex's question was cut off when Sabin held a finger up to his lips. Alex narrowed his eyes at his friend as he went back to his conversation. "Stupid Cordelia Steiner and her stupid…stupidness."

Cordelia Steiner had become public enemy number one to Alex the moment she tried to seduce his friend. Sure she'd cleaned up her act since the first time he'd met her, but that didn't stop him from hating her just a little bit. After all it was because of her that his best friend now refused to be his wingman when they went out for drinks after shows. Sabin kept telling Alex he was waiting for Cordelia and nothing would change that.

"You didn't hang up either," Sabin laughed. "Seriously, Cord, you need to hang up and get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

After the Christmas stay with her father Cordelia had gone back to her mother only long enough to finish out the school year. Once she had turned seventeen her father had finally won custody and sent for her. She had completed her senior year of high school down in Florida.

"No, you hang up," Sabin giggled.

Alex groaned, reaching over and yanking the phone out of his friend's hand before hitting the end button.

"Dude! What the fuck," Sabin demanded when Alex tossed the phone back to him.

"I'm sorry, but listening to 'No, you hang up' for the millionth time was starting to grate on my nerves. I'm surprised that Steiner is even letting you talk to her let alone date her."

"Cordy's grown up a lot over the past year and a half," Sabin replied, sending a quick text to inform her that Alex had hung up the phone. "She's a good girl now."

"Emphasis on _girl_," Alex muttered.

"Alex, I'm trying really hard to be patient with you, but I don't think you quite understand what's going on with Cordelia and me," Sabin sighed.

"Enlighten me," Alex replied. "Because from where I sit you're waiting for her to be legal so you can bang her."

Sabin was taken aback by his friend's words. He glared at Alex. "I love her, Alex. Making love to Cordy will be something beautiful for the both of us, but that's not the only reason I'm with her."

Alex looked at him stunned. "Chris," he chuckled shaking off what his friend had just confessed. "You…you can't possibly…."

"I do," Sabin cut him off. "That's something you'll have to deal with, Alex, especially if you want to remain friends." With that he stalked off and slammed the door to his room.

"Aw shit," Alex groaned, flopping back on the couch. Life was going to get much more unbearable. He could just tell.

* * *

"Ty, there's a rest stop," Natalya said, pointing to the sign on the side of the road. "I need to stretch my legs."

They were driving down to attend Cordelia's graduation and they'd just reached the Florida state line. Both of their graduations had been the week before and they had spent the time after that with each other at a little beach in Virginia – a graduation present from Tyler's father.

"Food sounds good right about now," Tyler agreed, merging into the lane for the rest stop.

Tyler scanned the area and smiled spotting a little shady patch of grass area under a tree. It was still early enough in the day to enjoy the warm Florida sun.

"Hey, babe, why don't you go get us some food," he suggested. "I'm gonna grab the blanket from the trunk so we can have a picnic over there."

Natalya looked to where he was pointing and smiled. "That sounds nice." She held out her hand and he looked at her confused. "Do you expect me to pay again?"

"Oh..right…sorry," Tyler said pulling out his wallet and handing her some money.

"I'll be right back," she said giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Get something sweet for dessert," he called as he watched her head into the building.

Once she was inside he pulled the blanket out of the trunk and spread it out under the tree. Once that was done he stuck his hand into his pocket and smiled feeling the square of the small velvet box. He couldn't wait to see Natalya's face when he popped the question.

He was just gathering up some of the wildflowers growing around the patch of grass when Natalya returned with a couple of bags.

"I got a couple of subs," she said. "Turkey, ham and cheese."

Tyler straightened up, presenting her with the bunch of flowers.

"How nice…a hand full of weeds," she teased and then held up the bags and drink tray in her hands. "Let me set these down."

"They're not weeds, Nat," Tyler grumbled. "I was trying to be romantic."

"I'm sorry," Natalya said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "It was romantic. I'm just grumpy from the long drive and lack of sleep." She took the flowers and held them to her nose, her eyes going wide as what both assumed to have been part of a flower suddenly rose into air with a loud buzzing. "Tyler," she squeaked.

"Just stay still," he said. "They sense fear. Don't make any sudden movements."

"What are you going to do," she hissed.

"Just relax."

"Tyler, so help me God if you cause this bee to sting me I will kill you."

"It won't sting you. I promise."

Carefully Tyler approached the bee and then gently blew on it. The buzzing got louder as the bee rounded on the source of the draft. Tyler gulped, but motioned for Natalya to slowly move away. He reached out and took the bunch of flowers from her.

"You want these," Tyler asked the bee, holding up the flowers. "Go get them!" He tossed the flowers onto the asphalt, hoping the bee would follow.

It lingered in front of him a moment before zipping off after the bouquet. Tyler breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the bee land on the flowers. He then cringed as a car rode over them squishing the bee with them.

"Well, that takes care of that," he said. "Let's eat."

"Um…how about we take our meal to one of those picnic tables over there," Natalya suggested, suddenly not so keen on sharing anymore moments with nature.

"Yeah, good idea," Tyler sighed. "I'll toss the blanket back in the car and meet you there."

When he had finally joined Natalya at the table she'd set out their meal for him. He sat down with a sigh and looked at his sandwich.

Natalya reached across the table and took his hand. "It was a nice gesture, Ty, but bees and romance don't mix."

"Yeah, I got that," he replied.

"It's the thought that counts," she said, picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

_All right, Angle, no time like the present_ Tyler thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"Nat, baby, listen I've been thinking…."

"Oh my GOD that is good," Natalya moaned as she took another bite of her sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she'd started eating. "You gotta try it."

"In a little while," Tyler replied. "Babe, you know I love you, right?"

"Course," she said through a mouth full of food.

Tyler groaned and huffed loudly. "Could you stop with the damn sandwich I have something important to say!"

Natalya set her sandwich down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Tyler, dear, if you're trying to be romantic….you're failing miserably." Her crystal blue eyes blazed a deep blue. Tyler gulped knowing he'd pissed her off.

"I'm sorry, but…I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want to be hit in the face with bread crumbs when I get an answer," Tyler retorted and then cringed. "Sorry. Sorry."

"What did you want to ask me," Natalya asked taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Like a band aid," Tyler muttered. "Fast. Do it fast." He set the small velvet box on the table between them and opened it. "Natalya Nash, will you marry me?"

Natalya stared at the ring before her slack jawed. She hadn't seen this coming at all. Once she was able to form a thought she looked up at Tyler.

"Like a band aid? So…proposing to me was painful," Natalya asked.

"Well, yes and no," Tyler began and then stopped himself seeing the look in her eyes. "No, of course not. I was just nervous and that's what was painful…the nerves. NOT the thought of spending the rest of my life with you."

Natalya stared him down for a while before reaching across the table and closing the box. "Nice try, Angle, but if you expect me to say yes you'll have to do it right."

"But…."

She slid the box toward him and went back to eating her sandwich.

"Eat up, Ty. We still have at least an hour or two worth of driving left," Natalya said.

"So, that's it? You just shut me down and expect me to go on as if nothing happened," Tyler demanded, grabbing the box and stuffing it into his pocket before storming off to the car.

"Ty," Natalya called. She grabbed up their food and rushed after him. "Tyler."

"Just don't," he said starting the car. "Let's just get to Orlando."

Natalya reached out and turned his face to her. "I'm sorry, Ty. That came off as bitchy and I didn't mean to be that way. It just didn't feel right."

"Nat, I love you. I want you to be my wife. Nothing would make me happier than marrying you."

Natalya gave him a half smile. "See, you should have said that."

Tyler chuckled.

"Ask me again."

Tyler shook his head. "The moment's passed."

"Tyler Felix Angle, ask me again." He opened his mouth, but she stopped him. "Let me see the ring again."

Tyler pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. "Natalya Rose Ann Nash, will you marry me?"

"It's beautiful, Ty," she said softly and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Yes."

Tyler smiled, placing the ring on her finger before slipping a hand behind her head and capturing her lips.

"I knew you'd love it," he said pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it. "So, how are you going to tell your dad?"

Natalya chuckled and slid back into the front seat. "No, Ty, _WE_ are going to tell him."

"You are aware that I won't make it to the wedding if I'm present when you break this news to your father."

Natalya laughed. "Actually I think your father might be the one to prevent you from making it to the wedding."

"Good point," Tyler frowned. He hadn't exactly planned this out to the end. "Do you need a big wedding? Couldn't we just hit a drive thru chapel in Vegas?"

"Tyler, honey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Drive before I hurt you," Natalya replied as sweetly as she could.

* * *

"Delia? You getting ready for bed, honey?" Steiner knocked on the partially open door and pushed it open to speak to his daughter.

"Just need to do a couple of things and then I will be," Cordelia replied.

Her hair was no longer black with multicolored streaks in it. She'd gone back to her original light honey brown color and she had it styled into a pixie cut.

Her wild child days had been left far behind her. She had actually worked her ass off to be able to graduate on time, going to summer school once she had moved in with her father to make up classes she had failed due to excessive absences back when she lived with her mother.

"I can't believe my baby's graduating tomorrow."

"Dad," Cordelia said with a roll of her eyes. He'd been saying that all week and as sweet as it was she was beginning to grow tired of it. "I'm not a baby anymore."

He reached out pulling her into an embrace. "You'll always be my baby. I don't want you to ever forget that."

She hugged him back and then let out a sad sigh. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

A million scenarios played through his mind, all of them ending with him having to kill Sabin for hurting his daughter or worse impregnating her.

"I decided what college I want to go to," she replied. He held her at arms length awaiting the rest of the information. "University of Michigan."

She had gotten accepted to a few schools, University of Michigan being one of them. She didn't tell her father, but that was the school she'd hoped to get into all along.

"That's great, baby. I didn't even know you'd been accepted," he said smiling wide and hugging her again.

"I didn't show it to you," she smirked. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Your Uncle Rick will be happy to hear the news, sweetie. I'm so happy that you chose my Alma Mater. Finish up what you need to do in here and get some sleep." As he said that Cordelia's text message tone sounded. He frowned.

"If that's Sabin tell him you have to get some sleep."

Her father had been very tolerant of Sabin, though she was never allowed to be anywhere alone with him. If he came over to their place Steiner had to be home to watch them like a hawk.

"It's probably Nat," she chuckled as she grabbed her phone. "It's Nat," she told her father as she shot off a quick reply. "She says she has a big surprise to tell everyone and she can't wait to see me."

"Night, Delia."

"Night, daddy."

When he was gone and she had closed the door she hit speed dial for Natalya. "All right, what's this big news?"

"You're gonna have to wait and see like everyone else," Natalya teased.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you," Cordelia gasped as she flopped onto her bed.

"NO! Jesus, Cord! Just wait. I promise it'll be worth the wait. I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya, chica."

Cordelia frowned when the line went dead. It wasn't like Natalya to keep secrets from her. With a sigh she tossed her phone on the nightstand and shut the lamp off. She'd have a busy day ahead of her and she would need all the rest she could get.

* * *

"Scott, are you all right," Julie asked seeing him enter the kitchen where she'd been washing dishes in a daze.

"Hmm….yeah, Delia just told me that she chose a college," he replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh? Which one?" Julie rinsed off the pot she'd been soaping up and set it on the drainboard before drying her hands and taking a seat across from him.

"U of M," he replied. "Jules, when did my little girl grow up?"

"When you weren't looking," Julie smiled, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. "Come on, Scott. Let's go to bed."

He allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead the way to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"So, Nattie," Nash said as he sat at a table in a local diner with Tyler, Kurt and his daughter. "What was this big news you were too tired to share with me last night?"

"Yeah, Ty had some news too," Angle added as both men looked at their children.

"Daddy, you know that Ty and I have been dating for a while now," Natalya began.

Nash smiled as he dug into his potatoes and eggs. "I'd say two years was a pretty decent chunk of change for you kids, yes."

"And dad, you know I love Nattie very much," Tyler said to his father as he took Natalya's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Kids, quit beating around the bush," Angle said before taking a sip of coffee. "What are you two trying to say? Spit it out already."

"We're getting married," Natalya finally announced holding up her left hand to show off her ring.

Kurt began to choke on the coffee he'd been sipping. Nash's fork and knife clattered to the plate loudly.

"Tyler," Angle coughed. "What about school and training?"

"And Nat what about your school," Nash demanded.

"We have it all figured out, guys," Tyler explained. "Nattie's gonna go to school here in Florida to study nursing. I've already enrolled in online courses for web design so I can do my training without interfering with classes."

"And what about a place to live," Nash asked.

"See…since you have such a big place, daddy, I was hoping…"

Angle snorted. "You expect Kevin to let you shack up in his place?"

"We won't be shacked up, dad," Tyler said, glaring at his father. "We'll be married."

"Living off of your wife's father," Kurt replied.

"Would you rather us live off of you," Natalya snapped.

"Calm down, honey," Nash said reaching out to tap the back of his daughter's hand. "Look, we just think you're both very young. Marriage is a big step."

"We know that, Kevin," Tyler replied.

"So, you're planning a long engagement then," Angle asked.

"At least a year," Tyler replied. "Maybe by then I'll be able to save up a bit to get our own place."

Nash and Angle both groaned.

"We're not stupid kids," Natalya protested. "We know we're in love. We want to be together."

"We know that, sweetheart," Nash said holding up his hands.

"We're just concerned that you're jumping into something without really knowing what you're getting yourselves into," Kurt said. "Look, guys, Kevin and I both jumped into marriages too quickly and look where it got us."

"I've heard enough," Natalya said standing.

"B-babe," Tyler stammered.

"We're getting married and you two will just have to deal with it," Natalya said grabbing her purse and storming out of the diner.

"Nat! Wait," Tyler called chasing after her.

Angle looked at Nash and shook his head. "She gets that stubborn streak from you, Kev."

"And your son isn't stubborn," Nash retorted defensively.

Kurt just snorted and shook his head again, clapping Nash on the shoulder. "Looks like we're gonna be in-laws, Kev. Let's not start fighting now."

"Maybe we can talk them into waiting at least until they're both out of school and have steady jobs," Nash sighed, pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"That might be a long time for Tyler," Kurt frowned. "He wants to follow in my footsteps."

"Which will leave my daughter supporting him through the rough patches when he's not bringing in any money," Nash frowned and pushed his plate away.

"We gotta talk some sense into them, Kev."

Nash just nodded.

* * *

"Nat," Tyler called as he jogged up to meet his fiancé. "Babe, would you just calm down?"

"They couldn't even be happy for us, Ty," she fumed. "They actually tried to talk us out of getting married."

"They weren't trying to talk us out of getting married," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "They were concerned. They were actually trying to convince us to wait a while. That's all. They want us to be happy and they want to make sure we're not rushing into anything."

Natalya pouted and buried her face in his chest. "Maybe you're right," she finally admitted, her voice muffled by his chest. "I just wanted them to be happy for us."

"They will be, baby. It'll just take time. We just graduated, Nat. It'll take them a bit to realize we're not little kids anymore."

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him softly. "Let's go see Cordy. We have to tell her the big news."

"Won't she be getting ready for her graduation?"

"That's not until tonight," Natalya said taking his hand and dragging him toward their car.

* * *

"You gonna sleep all day, Delia," Steiner asked.

Cordelia opened her eyes and came face to face with her father. "Ugh," she groaned, shoving his face away. "If you're gonna be all up in my mug at this hour you could at least use some Scope. Coffee breath, dad."

Steiner chuckled and smacked her bottom through the blankets. "If you don't get up now I'll be forced to kill Sabin for showin' up here so damn early."

"Chris is here," she squeaked, sitting up in bed. She ran her fingers through her hair to smooth down the bedhead.

Steiner nodded. "Thought that'd get you up. He's in the kitchen drinkin' coffee and waiting for you to wake up." He headed toward the door. "Couldn't get rid of the damn kid."

"Dad," she called. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at her over his shoulder. "You _are_ being nice to him, right?" He nodded. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes," she said as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her brush.

Steiner smirked and headed out, closing the door behind him.

Sabin looked up from his mug when he saw Steiner enter the kitchen. He looked visibly disappointed when he didn't see Cordelia trailing behind her father.

"She just woke up, kid," Steiner said taking a seat at the table. "Give her some time to pretty herself up."

"She doesn't need to," Sabin muttered. "She's beautiful." He hadn't really meant for Steiner to have heard his comments and his cheeks flushed a bright red when the larger man looked at him.

"Agreed," Steiner said. "But she's a teenage girl, son. Let her get dolled up for ya."

"I'll just be a minute," Cordelia announced as she rushed through the kitchen toward the bathroom.

She emerged several moments later and took a seat at the table next to Sabin, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm minty fresh," Sabin smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and attempting to get another kiss. His lips met her fingers as she disentangled herself from his arms and gave a slight nod toward her father, who was watching them.

"So, Chris, what brings you by so early," she asked.

"I thought that maybe your dad would let me take you out for a graduation breakfast," he replied.

"Alone?"

"We'd be in a restaurant full of people, sir," Sabin replied.

"No," Steiner replied just as the doorbell rang. "It's a god damn circus around here. Who the hell is that now," he grumbled as he went to answer the door.

While Steiner was out of the room Sabin took advantage of being alone with Cordelia, pulling her close to him and kissing her heatedly.

"Delia!"

The couple jumped apart, trying to act like nothing had happened as they heard the sound of Steiner making his way back to the kitchen with their guests.

"Nattie and Ty are here."

"Guys," Cordelia squealed, jumping up to hug her friends. "When'd you get in?"

"Last night," Natalya replied.

"So? What's the big secret," Cordelia asked, bouncing with anticipation.

Natalya smiled and took Tyler's hand. "Ty proposed."

"Shut up!" Natalya held up her ring finger. "Oh my GOD! You _are_ pregnant!"

"Cord! No," Natalya exclaimed, smacking her friend's arm. "I'm not." She looked at Steiner and repeated herself. "I am NOT pregnant."

"None of my business," Steiner replied. "Do your fathers know about this," he asked.

"Yes," Tyler nodded with a sigh. "And they're less than enthusiastic about it."

"Well, you're young," Steiner replied and then held up his hands when he got the death glare from Natalya. "But you're obviously in love."

"You have to forgive Nattie," Tyler said. "We got the same speech from our fathers."

"I'm sure you did. They'll come around eventually. Just give them time," Steiner replied and the turned his gaze to Sabin, who was watching Cordelia and Natalya chattering away excitedly with a wide smile on his face. "Don't you go gettin' any ideas, son. Marriage is a long way off for my little girl."

"Wouldn't dream of marrying your daughter, sir…I mean…I…." Sabin stammered on for a while longer before Cordelia saved him by pulling him into her room along with Tyler and Natalya.

Sabin sank to Cordelia's bed with a groan. "He still hates me, doesn't he?"

Cordelia kissed his forehead and took a seat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "He doesn't hate you."

Tyler snorted and then grunted when Natalya elbowed him in the ribs. Cordelia glared at him. "Cord, your dad hates EVERYONE."

"He doesn't hate me," Cordelia replied indignantly.

"You know what I mean," Tyler griped. "If I was your dad there'd be one thing on my mind if I allowed you to date Sabin." Tyler cleared his throat and did his best Scott Steiner impression. "That sumbitch wants to fuck my daughter."

"Tyler!" Natalya smacked him upside the head.

"What! Tell me he's not thinking that!"

"Chris, you have to see things from my dad's point of view," Cordelia said turning her attention back to her boyfriend after giving Tyler a scathing look. "I'm his only child. I didn't see him a whole lot growing up and then I was pretty damn messed up when I first came here. I finally managed to get my shit straight and now I'm all grown up and going off to college in the fall."

"You decided," Sabin asked. She nodded. "Where?"

"My dad's alma mater, U of M," Cordelia replied proudly. "Sent off my registration stuff last week."

"You finally made a decision," Natalya smiled and then frowned. "Oh…so…I guess we'll get together on breaks then."

"Oh, Nat! I'm sorry! I don't mean to abandon you," Cordelia exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her best friend. "It's just…it's such a good school and they have a good science program."

"And I'm sure that Sabin didn't factor into that decision at all," Tyler smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ty."

"Cord, Ann Arbor is pretty close to Detroit," Sabin replied, trying to keep the wide grin from spreading across his face. "A little less than an hour's drive."

"Oh," Cordelia replied. "Well….don't tell my father that or he won't let me go."

"I'm sure he knows how close the two cities are, Cord," Natalya snickered. "He did go to the school himself."

"Yeah, but that was like centuries ago," Cordelia replied and then whimpered, flopping back onto her bed.

"Wait…did you say science program," Tyler asked.

"Yes, why?" She sat up and watched as he fought to suppress the laughter.

Tyler shook his head, still suppressing a bad case of the giggles. "So, if I turn on the news one night and find out that half of Michigan got blow to smithereens I can say I know the chick who did it?"

"You ass," Cordelia grumbled, tossing a pillow at him. "I happen to have done very well in my science courses in school even with all my absences."

"Of course you did," Sabin smiled proudly. "My baby's smart."

Tyler caught the pillow and tossed it toward Sabin, snorting at Sabin's comment. The older man caught it and placed it back where it belonged on the bed.

"I was thinking of maybe studying Microbiology or Pathology or something along those lines. I'd like to work with the Centers for Disease Control someday."

Natalya smiled. "Cord, that's great! If there's ever an outbreak in the hospital where I'll be working I can say I know someone in the CDC."

"Yeah, that's something to hope for," Tyler muttered and earned a smack in the stomach from Natalya.

"Cord, you really didn't realize how close we'd be," Sabin asked. She shook her head no. He pulled her to him and kissed the crown of her head. "I really love how absentminded you can be."

She pushed him away scowling. "Aside from visiting my Uncle Rick for Christmas the last time I was in the state of Michigan I was like three or four the last time I was there. Forgive me if geography wasn't my best subject in school."

"You know I just wanna bite that bottom lip when you give me that face," Sabin smiled, reaching out and tapping her pouty lip.

Tyler began to make gagging noises, which earned him a pillow in the face from Cordelia. He made a loud oomph sound when it hit him and he began to once again gag when he saw that Sabin was kissing Cordelia.

"Cord, Chris…the warden's coming," Natalya announced having heard movement in the hall. She had peeked out in time to catch Steiner on his way.

The couple reluctantly broke the kiss moments before Steiner appeared in the doorway.

"Delia, I've had a change of heart," he said after making sure everything looked kosher in the room. "Since it is your graduation day Sabin can take you to breakfast as long as Tyler and Natalya go with you."

"That's fine, sir," Sabin quickly agreed.

"Cool. Free food," Tyler smiled.

"Tyler," Natalya scolded. "He'll pay half the bill, Chris."

"It's not a big deal, Nat," Sabin waved her off. "I don't mind treating as long as Ty doesn't mind covering us on the next double date."

"Sure," Tyler replied and then muttered, "Like we'll be doubling again anytime soon." Natalya heard him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"What brought about the change of heart, daddy," Cordelia asked.

"Well…Julie called and…"

"You want some alone time," Cordelia smirked. "Funny how you're allowed to have alone time with your girlfriend and I can't have alone time with my boyfriend."

"I'm an adult, Delia."

"Oh so that's what it takes to get alone time? Cool, I turn eighteen in a week. Then I'll be an adult."

"Don't push it, little girl," Steiner growled and then he smirked and held his arms out to her. She stood and allowed him to envelop her in a hug. "Go have fun with your friends, baby." He looked at Sabin then. "You better behave yourself or Alex will be looking for a new tag partner."

"Yes, sir," Sabin replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"That was delicious," Tyler said sitting back in the booth as he polished off the leftovers from Natalya's meal. He let out a little burp and pushed the empty dish away.

"Lovely, Ty," Cordelia muttered and turned her gaze to Natalya. "And you're marrying that."

"So, how'd you pop the question, Ty," Sabin asked cutting off the two before an argument could break out at the table.

"In the car," Natalya replied. Sabin and Cordelia both arched a brow and looked at Tyler.

"It wasn't my fault! I tried to be romantic and do it during a picnic under a tree at the rest stop, but a damn bee wouldn't have any of it," Tyler replied.

"Could be because you plucked his flowers," Natalya commented.

"Then I tried to do it while we were sitting at the picnic tables," Tyler explained. "And she wouldn't stop going on about the damn sandwich she was eating and…"

"He yelled at me," Natalya smirked. "And then muttered something about doing it fast like a band aid and then proposed."

"Tyler," Cordelia groaned.

"I did what any girl would do," Natalya went on. "I told him he'd have to try again."

"And that's when I got pissed and went to the car," Tyler added.

"But I went after him and we talked and then he proposed the right way," Natalya finished

"You mean he got down on one knee and all that," Cordelia asked.

"No…we were sitting side by side," Tyler replied. "Wipe that frown off your face, Cord. I wasn't proposing to you. Nat didn't mind it."

"Not at all," Natalya said lacing her fingers with his and kissing the back of his hand.

Tyler smiled wide, wrapping his arm around Natalya's shoulders. "When we got to Orlando we got to celebrate while dad was out."

"TMI, Tyler," Cordelia groaned. "The last thing I need to picture is you two having a roll in the hay."

"Why are you picturing it," Tyler teased.

"She needs to live vicariously through us since she's not gettin' any," Natalya teased.

"NAT! Not cool," Cordelia exclaimed.

"As much as I'd love to have two gorgeous women on my arm I'm a one woman man, Cord," Tyler said, which earned him a face full of cold water.

"Mature. Real mature." He wiped his face and signaled to the waitress that they needed more napkins.

"So, any date set for the wedding yet," Sabin asked.

"Not yet," Natalya replied, helping Tyler dry off.

"I've got my training and online classes and Nat's got school," Tyler explained. "I figure maybe a couple of years and then we'll settle down and start a family."

"Start a family in a couple of years," Cordelia asked.

"Yeah I was thinking maybe three or four kids," Tyler went on.

"Wow. You expect Nat to go through nursing school so that she can stay at home popping out kids," Cordelia asked.

"I don't hear Nat complaining," Tyler retorted.

"You probably didn't care to ask," Cordelia snapped.

Natalya sat there chewing on her bottom lip.

"Baby, tell her to shut up about this already," Tyler said reaching for Natalya's hand.

She pulled it away and slid out of the booth, exiting the restaurant. Tyler glared at Cordelia.

"See what you did!" He slid out of the booth and ran after his fiancé.

"You did it yourself, idiot," Cordelia called.

"Should we…uh…check on them," Sabin asked as he watched the young couple in the parking lot. It was clear that Natalya was unhappy and that Tyler was trying to comfort her with little effect.

Cordelia glanced out the window and sighed. "It's best to let them work things out on their own," she replied. "Pay the bill and we'll take a walk until they're done arguing."

Sabin nodded and tossed some cash down on the table, following Cordelia out of the restaurant. When they got outside they spotted Natalya stalking away. They exchanged worried glances. Before they could say anything Tyler approached them looking none too pleased.

"You did this to yourself," Cordelia said before Tyler could accuse her of anything.

"Thanks for the damn info," Tyler replied. "Lay the fuck off, Cord."

"Guys, come on. Don't fight," Sabin interjected. "It's not Cord's fault and it's not Ty's fault. This was just a communication issue."

"Thanks Dr. Phil," Tyler grumbled. He wanted to say more, but he shook his head, thinking better of mouthing off more. He was too concerned about catching up with Natalya and patching things up.

"You should jus take Cordy home," he finally said. "Nat and I…need some time."

Cordelia surprised him by giving him a hug. "You'll work things out," she said to him. "You just need to stop being so…you."

"Yeah," Tyler sighed. "I'll fix this somehow."

Sabin and Cordelia watched him run off in the direction that Natalya went.

"Come on, babe," Sabin said taking Cordelia's hand. "I'll take you home."

She wrapped his arm around her and leaned her head on his shoulder as they headed to his car.

"Chris?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think my dad is out with Julie," she said as he held the car door open for her.

"All right. So, I'll walk you to the door and then go get ready for the ceremony tonight."

He closed the door when she was inside and jogged around to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel.

"Would it be so terrible if we were alone," she asked.

"Cord."

"I'd just like to be able to spend some time alone with my boyfriend. I'm not ready to take our relationship to that next level just yet. All I want is to be able to snuggle up on the couch and maybe watch a movie or some TV with you without my dad having a fit because we're touching."

Sabin smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Then we'll go watch a movie at your house, but you better keep your hands to yourself young lady."

Cordelia laughed. "Says Mr. Russian Hands and Roman Fingers," she teased. He laughed as he pulled into traffic.

* * *

"I still can't believe you said that to the waiter," Steiner chuckled at Julie as he opened the door. He stopped just inside the door causing her to crash into his back.

"Scott, what is it?"

He stood still staring at the couch, which could be seen from the front door. Julie peered around him and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Cordelia lay snuggled up on the couch next to Sabin, who had his arm draped over her. Julie turned her gaze back to Steiner and frowned.

"Scott, don't make a fuss."

"She knows the rules, Julie," he growled.

"They're not doing anything wrong, Scott."

"Not now. Who knows how long they've been here or what that boy could have been doing to my daughter!"

"Daddy," Cordelia groaned sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and when they focused she could tell she was in trouble.

"Is the movie over, babe," Sabin yawned.

"Dad, I can explain," Cordelia said jumping to her feet.

Steiner stood boring holes into his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Mr. Steiner, sir, I swear nothing happened," Sabin exclaimed also jumping up from the couch.

Both could tell that Steiner was fighting to keep his temper in check. His body had a tremor from the repressed rage.

"You knew the rules, Delia," he said deathly calm.

"Daddy, I swear all we did was fall asleep watching a movie."

"He's not supposed to be in this house without any supervision," Steiner replied.

"I know and I'm sorry, but Nattie and Ty had a fight and…I just wanted to watch a movie with Chris. I swear that nothing happened."

"We didn't even kiss, sir. Cross my heart. I respected your rules."

Steiner's glare shifted from Cordelia to Sabin and the younger man swallowed hard. He knew that one wrong word and he'd regret ever wanting to date Steiner's daughter.

"Did you really, Chris?" Sabin's heart was pounding hard in his chest. Never once had Steiner ever addressed him by his first name. "Because my number one rule is that if I'm not home you're not allowed in here!"

Sabin flinched as Steiner's voice rose with each word.

"Dad, nothing happened! Why don't you believe me?"

"Delia, go to your room."

"NO! I'm telling you that nothing happened between Chris and me. Ty and Nat had a fight so we came back here to watch a movie."

"I SAID GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!"

"Whoa, Cord, listen to your father," Sabin said stepping between father and daughter. "I'll go. Just don't fight. Please. Mr. Steiner, sir, I'm sorry we broke your rule. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't," Steiner rumbled. "You won't be seeing my daughter again."

Sabin was crushed, but nodded and headed to the door.

"You can't do that," Cordelia cried.

"I just did," Steiner replied.

"I've followed your rules since the day I moved here," Cordelia yelled. "I busted my ass to graduate on time. All I wanted was to spend some time with my boyfriend and you can't even let me have that. I HATE YOU!"

Sabin heard her words as the door closed behind him and he shook his head. It would be a very long time before he'd be able to see or speak to Cordelia again. IF Steiner ever allowed it again. Sadly he headed to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Cordelia Marie," Steiner roared as his daughter's bedroom door slammed.

"Scott," Julie stopped him. "Go cool down for a while. Let me see if she'll talk to me."

Julie went down the hall and tapped on Cordelia's door. "Cordy? Honey, can I come in?"

She heard the lock disengage and turned the knob, entering the room.

"He's such an asshole! You're dating an asshole," Cordelia fumed as she paced back and forth.

"Um…actually…I'm marrying that asshole," Julie chimed in.

Cordelia stopped her pacing and looked at the older woman in shock. Her father had made no mention of wanting to ask Julie to marry him. When Julie held up her left hand Cordelia could see the ring sparkling.

"No…way….he…"

"That's why he took me out to breakfast," Julie half smiled. Cordelia's reaction wasn't exactly what she'd hoped for. "Honey, please tell me you're all right with this. I really love your father and I…"

Cordelia surprised Julie by sitting down on the bed next to her and hugging her. "Of course I'm all right with this, Julie. I know I was a royal bitch when we first met, but…you're an important part of my dad's life so that makes you an important part of my life too."

Julie smiled and hugged her back. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."  
"Ever since mom…." She let the sentence trail off. Since moving in with her father Cordelia had no contact with her mother. She pretended that it didn't bother her so that her dad wouldn't worry. "You're the only mother figure I have now."  
Julie hugged and kissed the crown of her head. "I'd love to have you for a daughter, sweetheart. It's her loss. She's missing out on what an amazing young woman you're growing into."

"Honestly though I have to worry about your taste in men," Cordelia teased making Julie laugh. She was happy for a subject change.

"Honey, you know your dad is just trying to protect his little girl."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know, but he has to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm going to be eighteen in a week and he still treats me like I'm five."

"He's trying to make up for lost time," Julie offered.

"And in the process he's smothering me," Cordelia groaned, flopping back on her bed.

"I know it seems that way now, but trust me when you're older you'll thank him for being so protective of his little girl," Julie said patting Cordelia's hand. "If there's anything I've learned from my parents it's that no matter how old you are you're always their little girl."

"Yeah, I guess." Cordelia bit her bottom lip as she sat up. "Julie, I swear nothing happened between Chris and I while we were alone. I'm not ready to take our relationship to that level yet and he respects that. He's not some horny kid trying to get laid. He's…one of my best friends."

Julie smiled and nodded. She could see how much Sabin cared for Cordelia and vice versa. "I know that and deep down your father does too. You know what a hot head he tends to be. This was his knee jerk reaction."

"Will you try to convince him that nothing happened here today," Cordelia pleaded. "I can't imagine my life without Chris right now." Tears welled in her eyes, but she forced them back.

Julie hugged her. "We'll go talk to your father together," she said. "But you have to promise that you'll apologize for saying you hate him. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it, but it was a very hurtful thing to say."

"I will," Cordelia promised. "I didn't mean it at all."

"Good, then let's go have that talk with your father." She stood and pulled Cordelia to her feet, leading the way to the living room.

* * *

"You're back early," Alex said as Sabin entered the hotel room they shared. When Sabin didn't reply he got concerned. "Everything all right? You and Cordy didn't have a fight….did you?"

"No," Sabin replied, flopping onto his bed. "Steiner let me take Cord out to breakfast, but only if Ty and Nat came with us. I didn't have a problem with that so we went, but then Ty and Nat had a fight…it's complicated. Anyway, Cord convinced me to go back to her place so we could be alone and…"

"I knew it! So Steiner walked in on you banging his daughter…no…you're still alive so that can't be it….you were….making out?"

"We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie," Sabin replied. "Cord's not ready to get physical yet and I respect that."

Alex snorted, but quieted when he got a death glare from his best friend.

"Steiner came home from his own breakfast date and found us," Sabin continued. "He flipped his lid and told me I'll never see his daughter again."

Alex let out a low whistle. "Damn…and you didn't even get a piece of ass to make it worth it."

"Would you stop it?! I will not stand by and let you talk about the woman I love that way!"

"All right, Chris, Jesus. I'm sorry. Old habits die hard," Alex replied, holding up his hands. "Look, once Cordy explains that nothing happened and Steiner's had time to cool off he'll lift the ban. You just gotta gut it out until then."

"Yeah, I guess," Sabin sighed.

* * *

"Daddy," Cordelia said softly.

She and Julie found Steiner sitting on the couch staring at the now blank TV screen.

He looked away from the TV to his daughter. "I thought you hated me."

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I shouldn't have said something so hurtful." A tear slipped down her cheek as she hung her head. "You just made me so mad. I know I broke your rule and I know why the rule is in place, but…you just wouldn't listen when I told you nothing happened."

"Your past doesn't give me much reason to trust you, Delia."  
She flinched as if slapped in the face. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she sniffled, wiping the tears away with the heel of her hand. "Daddy, I've been good since I moved in. I'm different now. I've grown up a lot."

"Yes, you have, but in some respects you're still immature. That little hissy fit before proves that."

"Scott, she says that nothing happened and I believe her," Julie interjected. "She's apologized for what she said. Will you just listen to her? Please?"

"Fine," Steiner relented. "Go on, Delia."

Cordelia explained the fight that Tyler and Natalya had. "I know it was against the rules, daddy, but I'm going away to school soon. I don't know how often I'll be able to see Chris then. I just wanted to spend some time with him. I promise you that nothing happened other than us falling asleep watching a movie."

Steiner listened to her without interruption. When she finished speaking he sat staring at her for a long while before scrubbing a hand down his face.

"I believe you," he finally said.

"So…am I still allowed to see Chris?"

Steiner frowned. He didn't like it, but he believed that Sabin hadn't done anything with his daughter while they were alone. The kid had proven that he could be trusted alone with Cordelia…this time.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Thank you, daddy," she said hugging him.  
"Now, listen, there's a couple of conditions to this," he said holding her at arm's length. "The next time you want to come here with him alone I want you to call me and ask permission." Cordelia nodded. "And I don't want you two foolin' around anywhere in this house. Understood?" Cordelia rolled her eyes at him. "Cordelia Marie…"

"Daddy, I'm not ready to take things that far with Chris yet," she explained. "We've talked about it and he's all right with it. He said he can wait for me to be ready. Daddy, he's not some sex crazed fiend."

Steiner hugged his daughter with a chuckle. "Delia, all men are sex crazed fiends. Some just hide it better than others."

She pulled away from him making a face. "Dad….that paints a very disturbing picture of you in my head….especially since you and Julie are getting married."

"You told her," Steiner asked Julie, who nodded. "I thought we were gonna tell her together."

"I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am. Julie makes you happy and that makes me happy."

Steiner smiled, amazed at how much his daughter really had changed over the past couple of years. "Well, I'm glad you're all right with this, darlin'."

"Daddy, could you do me a little favor?"

"Anything, baby."

"Would you call Chris and tell him he's not banned anymore," Cordelia said. "I'd tell him myself, but he'd never believe me. He'd want to hear it from you."

"I think that's a great idea, Scott," Julie smiled.

Steiner glared at the two women before him before heaving an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Dial his number and I'll tell him."

Cordelia grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number before handing it over to her father. "Be nice, please," she said as he accepted the phone.

* * *

"Dude, your phone's ringing," Alex said looking up from the magazine he'd been leafing through.

"It's her," Sabin muttered. "That's her ringtone."

"So?"

"If I answer it Steiner'll kill me for encouraging his daughter to break the rules."

"For the love of fuck," Alex muttered, sliding off his bed and going over to Sabin, who made an awkward squeak when his friend plunged a hand into his front pants pocket to retrieve the phone. "Hello? Yes, sir, he's right here. Hold on."

Alex held the phone out to Sabin, who shook his head no vigorously. "Chris, Steiner wants to speak to you."

"Tell him I'm out."

"I already told him you're here. Take the damn phone."

"Tell him I'm dead," Sabin hissed.

"Would you stop being such an ass! He doesn't sound mad. He said he needs to speak to you." Sabin crossed his arms and shook his head no. "Just take the damn phone," Alex growled tossing it to him.

Sabin let out a yelp and scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor and broke. He cursed under his breath at Alex's underhanded tactic to get him to take the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Steiner?" He listened as Steiner spoke, only making an occasional uh huh or hmmm sound. Several minutes later when he hung up he was smiling wide.

"What'd he want," Alex asked.

"To tell me that I can keep seeing Cordy," Sabin beamed. "And he told me if I miss her graduation and break his little girl's heart he'll kill me."

Alex quirked a brow as Sabin headed into the bathroom to shower and dress for Cordelia's graduation. "Most guys wouldn't be smiling after a death threat." He shook his head when Sabin didn't reply. "That girl is gonna be the death of him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tyler was cursing himself for jogging back to the diner to get his car. He'd lost sight of Natalya and for all he knew she could be anywhere. He smacked the steering wheel as he cruised the streets looking for his missing fiancé.

"Oh fuck this," he muttered and turned down a side street, aiming his car toward the Nash house.

He parked in front of the house and made his way up the walk. He'd tried to call Natalya, but it went straight to voicemail every time. He was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. When Tyler craned his neck up he saw Nash filling the doorway. The older man did not look pleased with him.

"Kevin, hi," Tyler stammered. "Um..is Nattie home?"

"She doesn't want to speak to you right now, Ty," Nash replied, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"I really need to talk to her," Tyler pleaded.

"I wish I could help you out, son," Nash replied. "She won't tell me what's upset her. All she would say is she didn't want to speak to you right now. She said she needs space."

Mutely Tyler nodded.

"She still loves you, Ty," Nash said. "Right now she's just upset. Give her some time."

"Could you tell her to give me a call when she's ready to talk?"

Nash gave him a nod and went back inside.

Tyler walked back to his car, shoulders slumped in defeat. He started up the car and headed to his father's house, intent on wallowing in self pity for the time being.

* * *

"Tyler, that you," Angle called when he heard the front door open and close.

"Yeah," Tyler mumbled, ambling into the living room where his father sat on the couch reading the paper.

"Kevin called," Angle said, motioning for his son to sit. Tyler sat across from his father obediently as Kurt set aside the paper. "What'd you do this time?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, giving a loud huff as he stood up. "I don't need shit from you, old man," he fumed. "I feel shitty enough!"

"Ty, son, sit down. I promise I'm not trying to bust your balls."

Tyler sat back down and buried his face in his hands. "I fucked up, dad…and I don't even know what I did to piss her off."

Angle stood and perched on the arm of the chair where his son sat. "Just give her time, son. She'll forgive you…and tell you what you said or did wrong." He rubbed his son's back. "You haven't lost her, Ty. She waited for you to finally get your head out of your ass once. I'm sure she'll wait again."

Tyler swatted his father's hand away and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Angle slid into the seat his son vacated, shaking his head. "I was just trying to help, son," he called, chuckling when he heard his son cursing at him from his room.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, Ty, we saved ya a couple of seats over here," Steiner called seeing the Angles arrive at the high school gym.

Tyler saw that Natalya was sitting with her father and opted for a seat next to Sabin.

"Aren't you going to sit with your fiancé," Sabin asked.

Tyler glanced over at Natalya and looked away quickly when she looked up and met his gaze momentarily. "We…haven't exactly made up yet."

"That's rough, man," Sabin frowned. "I'm sorry."

Tyler gave him a sad smile. "It's not your fault, Chris"

"Something tells me that you guys will be all right," Sabin smiled.

"You psychic all of a sudden?"

Sabin laughed. "Nah. Nat keeps giving you little glances now and then. Shows she misses you."

Tyler cast a sidelong glance at his girlfriend and saw that Sabin was telling the truth.

"You should go talk to her," Sabin encouraged. Tyler shook his head, but Sabin shoved him to his feet. "At least go say hi or something. Let her know you still care."

"All right," Tyler grumbled and edged his way past the row of people between him and Natalya. "Uh…hey, Nat," he said nervously.

She looked up at him and then back down at the stage where the ceremony was getting ready to begin.

"Nat, please say something to me," he begged. When she continued to ignore him he dropped down to a squat and grasped both her hands in his. "Nat, please, baby? I know I made a mistake, but I swear I'll make it up to you."

Natalya yanked her hands free and met his gaze. "Tyler…the ceremony is starting. Go back to your seat." With that she turned her gaze back down to the stage.

Tyler stood and headed back to Sabin.

"Didn't go so well, huh?" Tyler smacked the older man upside the head. "OW! I was just trying to help." He rubbed his head and glared at Tyler.

"Next time don't," Tyler growled.

Steiner leaned forward from his seat behind them in the bleachers, grasping both men by their shoulders and squeezing. "Will the both of you shut the fuck up so I can watch my pride and joy graduate?" When both men nodded vigorously he released his grip and settled back.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you," Steiner exclaimed wrapping his daughter up in a bear hug.

"DAD! There's people I know here," she squealed trying to break free, but it was a half-hearted effort. She giggled when he gave her one last squeeze.

"Sorry," Steiner mumbled releasing her and straightening her cap and gown. "I just can't believe my little girl is finally a graduate." He gave her a one armed hugged. "And off to college in the fall."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her father as various classmates came up to her and gave her hugs and told her to keep in touch.

"Congratulations, Cord," Tyler said giving her a quick hug.

"Nat still not talking to you," she asked. He shook his head sadly and then looked as if a lightbulb went on over his head.

"Cord, you have to talk to her," he said.

"Oh…Ty….I…don't know if…"

"PLEASE, Cord?" He fixed her with big puppy dog eyes.

Cordelia saw Natalya coming and gave a loud sigh. "All right, but I can't guarantee anything. I think you should split before Nat gets any closer."

"Thank you," Tyler exclaimed giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Natalya arched a brow at her friend as she watched Tyler scamper off. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important," Cordelia lied.

"You got any party plans," Natalya asked.

Cordelia glanced around at her fellow students and frowned. "Nah. I really don't feel like watching my classmates make total fools of themselves by getting shitfaced and grinding up against each other."

Natalya laughed. "Look who's grown up." She hooked arms with her friend and began walking around. "So, you interested in one last slumber party before you go off to college?"

"Absolutely," Cordelia smiled, thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to talk Natalya into talking to Tyler again.

"Great," Natalya smiled. "Dad! Cord's comin' to our house for the night!"

"Um…if that's all right with you, dad," Cordelia added. Her father was talking to Angle and Nash. He smiled and nodded, waving his daughter off.

"No Tyler," Natalya said narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, who was talking to Sabin.

"Girls only. Sounds good to me," Cordelia smiled. "Let me say good night to Chris and we can go."

Tyler looked at Cordelia expectantly when she approached him and Sabin.

"I haven't spoken to her about it yet, Ty. We're having a sleep over tonight. Let me work on her then."

He nodded and gave her space to say good night to her boyfriend.

"Sleep over, huh," Sabin smirked. "You gonna have a pillow fight in sexy lingerie?"

"Of course, isn't that what happens at every sleep over," she replied and then rolled her eyes at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, perv."

"I can't help it," Sabin pouted. "You give me dirty thoughts." He gave her a sly grin and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Don't let my dad hear you say that." Sabin's grin faded and he glanced around to where Steiner was. "Now give me a kiss and I'll talk to you tomorrow." He did as he was told and Cordelia was off, chattering away with Natalya as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, what are you girls going to do tonight," Nash asked, poking his head into his daughter's room.

"Just catching up, dad," Natalya replied. "It's been forever since we've hung out."

"Want me to order take out for you girls?"

"Sure, Kevin, that would be great," Cordelia smiled.

"Pizza? Chinese?"

"Surprise us, dad," Natalya said with a huff. "If you don't mind we're going to get changed for bed."

"All right," Nash said holding his hands up. "I get it. You want to have some girl time. Say no more. I'll go order the food and get out of your hair."

When Nash left Cordelia looked to her friend. "You really shouldn't be so short with him." Natalya arched a brow. "You're his only daughter, Nat. He just wants to spend time with you before you wind up going off to live your life."

Natalya bit her bottom lip and gave a loud sigh. "Hey, dad?"

Nash poked his head back in. "Yeah?"

"How about we watch a couple of movies while we eat," Natalya suggested.

"You're all right with that, Cordy?"

"Of course, Kevin." She smiled up at him. "I never mind hanging out with a cool dad like you."

Nash smiled. "All right. I'll go pull a couple of movies from the collection. I ordered a couple of pizzas. Should be here soon." With that he headed off to make his movie selections.

Natalya turned back to her friend. "Happy now?"

"Nat, if there's one thing I learned while living with my dad it's that he just wants to spend as much time with you as he can because he loves you," Cordelia replied stripping off the black dress she'd worn to her graduation.

Natalya tossed her a pair of shorts and tank top to sleep in.

"I guess you're right about my dad," Natalya replied kicking off her shoes and stripping off her clothes to change into shorts and a tank top before plopping on the bed.

Cordelia sat down on the bed next to her and slung an arm around her friends' shoulders. "Trust me, Nat, if there's one thing I know about it's fathers."

"Girls! Pizza's here," Nash called.

"Come on, Nat. Let's hang out with your dad for a few hours," Cordelia said standing and pulling her friend up to her feet.

"So, what'd you pick, dad?"

Nash pointed to the couch where four DVDs sat laid out.

"Animal House, The Exorcist, The Punisher and The Longest Yard," Natalya read off the titled. "Veto on The Punisher and The Longest Yard."

"Why," Nash demanded, a mouth full of pizza.

"Because you only want to watch them so you can brag about your roles," Natalya replied, popping in Animal House.

"I was awesome in those films," Nash pouted as he took a seat in his favorite recliner.

"Of course you were, Kevin," Cordelia said. "We'll watch them some other time."

* * *

While they watched the movie Cordelia's text message tone sounded.

"Sorry," she said to Nash and Natalya as she excused herself from the room to read and reply.

_Did u talk to Nat yet?_

It was from Tyler.

_Not yet. Having a movie night w/Kev._

She knew the message would rile Tyler up, but she just hadn't had a chance to talk to Natalya alone for long enough to bring him up. She was about to head back into the living room to continue watching movies when her text message tone sounded again.

With an annoyed sigh she checked the message.

_I miss u._

It was from Sabin. A smile spread across her lips as she read the words.

_I miss u 2. 3 u. _

She sent the message and headed back to the living room. She picked up her half eaten slice of pizza and settled in to watch the movie once again.

"Everything all right," Natalya asked.

"Chris misses me," she smiled to her friend. "Nothing serious."

"Oh. I thought it was Tyler begging you to talk to me or something," Natalya half chuckled.

Cordelia forced a laugh. "Why would he do that, Nat? It's not like I can change your mind."

"Girls, quiet! This is the best part," Nash hissed.

The girls quieted down, but shared a smile as they turned their attention back to the movie.

* * *

"Ugh. We really shouldn't have watched this movie so close to eating dinner," Cordelia groaned as she watched the famous pea soup scene from The Exorcist. "How can you two watch this without wanting to vomit?"

"We Nashes have ironclad stomachs," Kevin smiled, patting his belly. "Right, Nat."

"Whatever you say, dad," Natalya muttered, her eyes on the screen.

Cordelia's phone began to ring and she excused herself to answer it in private.

"Did you talk to Nat yet?"

"No, Ty. You know you hounding me isn't gonna make it happen any sooner," Cordelia hissed peeking into the living room to make sure Natalya wasn't coming. "We're spending some time watching movies with Kevin. I'll talk to her, but you gotta stop pestering me about it. All right?"

"You _will_l talk to her though, right?"

"Yes, Ty. I will _if_ you let me be for the rest of the night. If I get one more call or text the deal is off."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Just…call me to let me know what's going on once you talk to her."

"Ty, if I can convince her to forgive your sorry ass you'll get a call from _her_."

Just then she saw Natalya heading her way.

"Chris, I miss you too, baby," she said as Natalya passed her on the way to the kitchen to put away the leftover pizza.

"Nat just walked into the room, didn't she," Tyler asked.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." With that she hung up the phone.

"Chris must really miss you," Natalya commented, taking a sip of the can of Sprite she'd retrieved from the fridge.

"Yeah."

Natalya fixed Cordelia with a knowing look. "You've turned into a horrible liar, Cord." Cordelia sputtered and Natalya held up a hand to quiet her. "When Ty gave you that hug at the school I figured you promised to talk me into forgiving him or something."

"Nat…he loves you," Cordelia said.

"I know," Natalya frowned. "And I love him, but…"

"You're not ready to forgive him yet."

"Exactly. Come on. Dad fell asleep. Let's go to my room so we can talk without waking him up." She then smirked at her friend. "Besides there's some things he doesn't need to know about his little girl."

Cordelia stifled a giggle and followed Natalya into the bedroom.

"So, what's this stuff that your dad shouldn't hear," Cordelia asked sitting cross legged on the bed. Natalya moved the pillows and sat with her back up against the headboard.

"Has it been that long for you, Cord," Natalya smirked.

Cordelia sighed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Too long," she muttered.

"Cord! I thought you were a good girl now."

"I am," Cordelia replied. "It's just…" She flung herself back on the bed with a groan. "Chris smells so good, but we're never alone and…"

"Your dad would kill you both if you did anything before you turn eighteen," Natalya finished for her friend.

"Yes," Cordelia groaned.

"That's the beauty of being with a guy your own age," Natalya smirked.

"Oh shut up," Cordelia grumbled and then sat up.

"Oh Nat, I'm so jealous," Cordelia pouted. "I can't even hold hands with Chris without my father having an aneurysm."

"You'll be eighteen soon," Natalya said patting her friend's leg. "And I'm sure your first time with Chris will be really special."  
Cordelia smiled at the thought. "So, how'd Ty..ya know…seduce you? Was it as romantic as his proposal?" She then cringed. "I mean…he's not an overly sentimental guy and…"

"I know what you meant," Natalya replied. "It was romantic actually. He bought me roses and took me out to dinner and there was candlelight and soft music."

Cordelia smirked and shook her head. "Leave it to the jackass to do it right to get laid."

"Aren't you supposed to be talking me into giving him another chance? Sounds more like you're trying to talk me out of it," Natalya laughed.

"I know." Cordelia bit her bottom lip before spilling her guts. "Nat, you gotta forgive him. He's miserable without you. I know he has his head up his ass most of the time, but he does love you. A blind man could see that."

"All right quit the sales pitch, Cord," Natalya smiled. "I was planning on calling Ty in the morning."

"You were?"

Natalya nodded. "I just wanted him to stew for a bit."

"You're completely evil," Cordelia said and a smile broke out on her face. "And I love you for it!" She pulled out her cell phone. "I have an idea." She opened up a blank text and began to type.

_I tried my best but she's a stubborn one. Sorry Ty._

She showed it to Natalya before hitting send.

"I think there's a special place in hell for you, Cord."

"Screw that, I'm gonna own the place when I get down there." Both girls laughed, knowing Cordelia was probably right.

It wasn't long before Cordelia's text tone sounded.

_S'ok Cord. U tried. Thanks anyway._

"Now I feel bad," Natalya frowned.

"Don't. Just think of how happy he'll be to hear from you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Natalya's frown turned into a small smile. "I guess you're right."

"Ain't I always?"

"No," Natalya giggled, smacking her with a pillow.

"That's it!" Cordelia snatched the other pillow and began smacking her friend with it. After a while she stopped. "Oh god. We're like living out Chris' wet dream here."

Natalya scrunched up her face at the comment.

"He asked if we were going to wear sexy lingerie and have pillow fights," Cordelia explained. "We're having a pillow fight…minus the sexy lingerie."

"Maybe you should let Chris know," Natalya smirked. "Better yet I will." She snatched Cordelia's phone, snapping a quick picture of her friend holding the pillow. The text she sent with the picture simply read _Thinking of u._

"He's gonna kill me," Cordelia giggled.

* * *

"Dude! What'd ya pause the game for," Alex exclaimed.

"I got a text," Sabin replied pulling his phone out. His jaw dropped when he saw the picture.

"What," Alex asked leaning over to see. "OH GOD! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

"Cut it out, Alex. She's only jailbait for another few days."

"She's still not eighteen YET." He dropped the controller and stormed into the bathroom. "I need something to sterilize my eyes!"

Sabin smirked as he shot off a quick text back and continued to play the game.

"THAT'S CHEATING," Alex called hearing the game start up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bright and early the next morning the girls were awakened by loud music and the sounds of pots and pans being shuffled around. The smell of coffee, eggs and bacon soon wafted into Natalya's room.

"Is your father actually listening to Katy Perry," Cordelia asked, her voice muffled by the pillow she had her face buried in.

Natalya listened and cringed when her father began to sing along with _Teenage Dream_. "Not only is he listening to Katy Perry, but he's singing along...badly."

Cordelia couldn't help chuckling. "I would have taken him for a classic rock kinda guy. You know the Stones, Skynyrd, the Doors."

"Usually he is," Natalya groaned when he continued to belt his heart out to the pop song. "But he's a bit of a closet pop addict too. God help us if Britney comes on."

Just as she spoke the words _Teenage Dream_ ended and the opening of _Womanizer_ began.

"Dear God no," Natalya grunted, jumping out of bed and padding down the hall to the kitchen.

Cordelia was close behind, wanting to see the spectacle of the seven foot tall man singing and possibly dancing along to a Britney Spears song.

"DAD! Turn it down," Natalya yelled.

Nash either didn't hear her or ignored her as he stood at the stove, his hips wiggling to the beat as he sang along to the song. Cordelia put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and cursed herself for leaving her phone in the bedroom. She was sure that Tyler would have loved to have seen this sight.

Natalya went over to the radio and snapped it off. "What is WRONG with you," she demanded of her father.

"I was just enjoying some tunes," Nash replied. "Breakfast?"

"Smells wonderful, Kevin," Cordelia said sitting down at the table as he brought the pan of eggs over, dumping some on each plate.

"Thank you, Cordy," Nash replied with a smile. "At least someone appreciates my efforts."

"I'm sorry, dad," Natalya sighed. "We were up late talking. You know what lack of sleep does to me."

He nodded, pouring her a cup of coffee. She accepted it and took a seat at the table next to her friend.

"Did I smell bacon?"

Nash smiled wide at his daughter, reaching into the oven and pulling out a tray he'd been keeping warm.

"Indeed you did."

He plated the bacon and grabbed himself some coffee before taking a seat at the table himself.

"So, ladies, what's on the agenda for today," he asked as he shoveled in a large fork full of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"I probably should get home," Cordelia sighed. "You know, put in some face time with dad before going off to do my thing."

Nash nodded and turned his attention to his daughter.

Natalya swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing and sighed. "I suppose I should give Ty a call."

"You think you guys will work things out," Nash asked.

Natalya nodded. "Dad, you're stuck with Ty for as long as I can tolerate him. You'll have to get used to that." With that she took her plate to the sink and downed the rest of her coffee before heading into her room to make the phone call.

"So...that means she's going to marry the kid after all doesn't it," Nash asked Cordelia.

Cordelia put her plate in the sink and hugged Nash around the neck. "I'm afraid so, Kevin. God help your grandchildren." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed down the hall to change to go home. "Thanks for breakfast, Kevin!"

"Wait...what do you mean grandchildren," Nash asked. "She better not be pregnant!"

"I'm not," Natalya called poking her head of her room. "Relax, dad. Whatever Cordy said was meant as a joke."

"Better be," Nash muttered as he cleared the table.

* * *

"Tyler would you answer your damn phone," Angle called.

Tyler groaned and rolled onto his back. The phone had been ringing for a good while. He fumbled around on his nightstand for the phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"This better be fucking important," he growled.

"Only if you consider speaking to your fiancee important."

"NAT!"

"Turn down the volume, Ty. It's way too early to be making me deaf in one ear."

"But...I...I thought that...Cord texted me that...I mean..."

"That was Cordy being mean," Natalya replied and then yiped.

"Cord's still there, huh?"

"Yeah and she just threw a pillow at me," Natalya chuckled. "So, I was thinking maybe you and I should get together and talk this thing out."

Tyler jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. "Just say when and where," he replied.

"How about in an hour at that park by your dad's house?"

"Perfect. See you there," Tyler replied kicking off his pajama bottoms and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Dad! I'm goin' out," Tyler called.

"That's great, son. Have fun," Angle called back.

"Yeah, can I borrow some cash," Tyler asked poking his head into his father's office.

Angle turned away from the computer and eyed his son.

"Nattie wants to meet me at the park around the corner to talk," Tyler explained.

"The park is free, Ty."

"Yes, it is, but flowers aren't." Angle continued to stare at him. "Come on, old man! Help your son out here, would ya?"

"Fine," Angle said standing and digging into his jeans pocket. He pulled out some bills and handed them to his son, grabbing his wrist when he went to snatch them from him. "Make sure you get the best they have."

"I will, dad," Tyler replied. "Thanks. I promise I'll pay you back."

Angle gave him an unsettling smirk. "You start your training tomorrow," he said. "You bet your ass you'll be paying me back."

"Creepy," Tyler said and left his father.

"Try not to fuck up this time, Ty," Angle called and chuckled when he heard the string of expletives in response.

* * *

"So, how much are you gonna make Ty grovel," Cordelia asked as she tied the sneakers Natalya had loaned her.

"Cord, I'm not you," Natalya said gently. "I love Tyler. I really do. I did say yes to his proposal already and I meant it."

"You know I was just kidding. Right, Nat? I want you guys to be happy. I mean it took Tyler long enough to get his head out of his ass when it comes to you. I want you guys to have your happily ever after."

"I know," Natalya replied with a small smile. "Come on. I'll drop you off at home on my way to meet Ty."

"Bye, Kevin," Cordelia called grabbing her things and heading to the door.

"You girls are off, huh," Nash asked meeting them in the hall.

"Yeah," Natalya replied. "I'm going to drop Cord off at home and then go meet up with Ty to talk."

"Good. Be safe, sweetheart."

Cordelia's phone rang as she was sliding into the passenger seat. "Hey, dad, what's up?"

"You hangin' out with Nattie for a while longer, darlin'?"

"Actually she was about to drop me off home. Why?"

"Um...well...you see...um..."

Cordelia began to giggle. "Dad if you want some alone time with Julie that's fine...as long as it's all right with you if I hang out with Chris for a while."

She could hear her father sigh loudly and could practically see him stroking his goatee. "All right, but you both better be on your best behavior. I'm gonna give Alex a call and make sure he keeps an eye on you two."

"I'm sure he'll love that," Cordelia muttered.

"He'll like it or else," Steiner replied. "Be good, Delia."

"I will, dad, I promise."

"Where am I dropping you, Cord," Natalya asked when her friend hung up the phone.

"Chris' hotel," Cordelia replied. Natalya looked surprised. "Alex is going to be there. We won't be alone."

"It's better than nothing," Natalya pointed out and then smirked. "And maybe if you annoy him enough Alex will leave you guys alone."

"Good point," Cordelia chuckled.

* * *

"Alex, I'm not twelve ya know," Sabin scowled at his best friend after sitting through all of Alex's rules.

"Steiner expects me to babysit his brat daughter," Alex replied. "I had to give up my plans for this shit so you better respect my damn rules."

"Alex, go do what you want. I'll take Cord to a movie and walk around the mall or something."

"And have Steiner rip me a new asshole? No thank you."

"How about we all go to a movie then," Sabin suggested.

"Great idea. I hear Thor is quite good."

"I think we should let Cord pick," Sabin protested.

"No, Chris, I get to pick because I'm the one in charge here," Alex replied, going to answer the door.

"That hardly seems fair!"

"Tough titty," Alex replied as he opened the door.

"Hello to you too, Alex," Cordelia laughed. "I take it you spoke to my father."

"What gave you the first clue?"

"I would say the scowl on your face, but that's just your face," Cordelia replied entering the room and giving Sabin a kiss.

"Break it up, you two," Alex grumbled. "None of that while I'm around."

"So we can do it when you're not around," Sabin asked with a cheeky grin making Cordelia giggle.

"Let's go," Alex grumbled grabbing a jacket and his car keys.

"Where we goin'," Cordelia asked, linking her arm with Sabin's.

"To see Thor," he replied. "Alex gets to pick because he's in charge."

"Sounds like fun. Chris Hemsworth is totally hot."

"I thought I was hot," Sabin pouted.

"You are," Cordelia cooed. "In a non-superhero kind of way."

Alex snorted at the comment as they piled into the elevator.

"Was that a laugh? Did I just make Captain Crabbypants laugh," Cordelia teased. She reached out and pinched Alex's cheek. "I thought I saw a smile poking through."

"Cut it out," Alex grumbled, swatting her hand away. He looked at Sabin and started to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny," Sabin demanded.

"You're hot in a non-superhero way," Alex laughed. "That's a nice way of saying you're not buff like Thor."

"Shut up, Alex," Sabin grumbled.

"Don't listen to him, baby," Cordelia cooed. "He's not buff like Thor either." She stuck her tongue out at Alex.

"Nice," he replied, shaking his head. "Real mature."

* * *

When Tyler got to the park, clutching a dozen red and purple roses in his hand, he found Natalya sitting by the duck pond. She was tossing scraps of bread to the ducks as she waited. Tyler quietly came up next to her and cleared his throat making her jump a mile.

"You're late," she said tossing the rest of the bread to the ducks.

"There was a line at the flower shop," Tyler explained, holding the bouquet.

Natalya looked at the flowers in his hands a moment, unable to conceal a smile. He remembered that her favorites were red and purple roses. She reached out and accepted them, inhaling their sweet scent. She had to admit they really were beautiful; full ruby red blossoms mingled with pale purple ones.

"Let's get right to it," Natalya said motioning for Tyler to sit. He did and she handed him a paper bag that was sitting on the park bench next to her. "I figured you'd be hungry."

He opened it and smiled wide as the smell of a fresh bagel with eggs and sausage and cheese hit his nostrils. "You know me too well, baby."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey," he said, spraying her with crumbs as he exclaimed it with his mouth full. She shot him a look and he hastily swallowed, snatching the napkins from the bag and brushing her off. "Sorry."

"Look, Ty, I love you," she sighed. "You know that, right?" He nodded taking a smaller bite of the sandwich. "And I was happy when you proposed. That's why I said yes."

"Then why'd you storm away yesterday," Tyler asked setting the sandwich aside.

"The way you were talking in the diner...it was like you just wanted me to pop out a bunch of kids," Natalya replied, her eyes meeting his. "You didn't seem to care that I want a career as a nurse. I want to make a difference."

"But..."

She waved him off. "Of course I want us to have kids, Tyler. Just not the way you expect it to happen" Tyler nodded. She reached out and cupped a hand to his face. "We'll know when we're ready to start a family. Let's not rush anything. All right?"

Tyler gave her a small smile and nodded. He put the scraps of his sandwich back into the paper sack and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Go for a walk?" He held out a hand to her.

Natalya smiled and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up into an embrace before leading her on a walk around the park. "If this relationship is going to work we're going to have to talk things out. Communication is key."  
"I'll try to remember that next time," Tyler said, kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

"Oh no you don't," Alex said seeing that Cordelia and Sabin were taking seats side by side in the middle of the row. He rushed over to the two and plopped down in between them. "Settle in, kiddies." He smiled wide up at the two.

"And I'm the immature one," Cordelia frowned, taking a seat.

"Seriously, Alex, do you think that we're just gonna #### right here in the theater," Sabin demanded of his best friend.

Alex frowned and looked from one to the other. "Look, I'm sorry to be such a tight ass, guys." They both scoffed at him. "I really am. I just…I made a promise to your father, Cord, and…honestly…he scares the shit out of me."

"So…if my dad hadn't called you to put the fear of God into you….you would have let Chris and I have some alone time?"

"Not alone time," Alex admitted. "You're still underage, Cord, but….I wouldn't be on top of you guys like I am now."

"If we promise to behave ourselves could we at least sit together," Sabin asked.

Alex mulled it over and then finally gave in. He stood, switching seats with Cordelia. "No funny stuff, guys. I mean it."

Cordelia flashed him a toothy grin and leaned over planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey! None of that now," Alex exclaimed, pushing her away and scowling at her as he wiped his cheek.

"Afraid of catching cooties," she asked, making Sabin choke on the Milk Duds he'd popped in his mouth. Cordelia whacked him on his back and he coughed up the wad of chocolate and caramel that had lodged in his throat onto the back of the chair in front of him.

"Charming," Alex muttered. "And you're with this joker, why?"

"And when will your girlfriend be getting here," Sabin retorted, wiping some chocolate from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh that's right, you don't have one."

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but found himself cut off by Cordelia.

"Chris, that was mean," she scolded. "Apologize to Alex."

Alex stared at her dumbfounded.

"But…"

"No buts," Cordelia replied. "Apologize to Alex. He's your best friend and he was just making a joke. You were being mean."

Sabin muttered an apology and slumped in his seat, tossing another Milk Dud in his mouth.

"Thank you, Cordy," Alex said, still surprised that she hadn't joined in the taunt about a lack of a girlfriend.

"You're welcome," Cordelia smiled. "You're just waiting for the right woman to come along. You're picky, but that's a good thing. It means you won't settle on just anyone."

Alex leaned over to her and softly said, "I may have underestimated you, Cordelia. I'm sorry for that. You really have grown up."

"Aw! He likes me," Cordelia chirped, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"And you regressed right back to kindergarten," Alex sighed, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

Cordelia just giggled and leaned her head on Sabin's shoulder as the movie started.

* * *

"So, what are your plans until school starts," Tyler asked as they strolled by the pond.

"I took a volunteer job at the local rest home," Natalya explained.

"Doing what? Wiping old farts' asses?"

"Ty, I'm going to nursing school in the fall," Natalya sighed. "This will be a good learning experience." He just shook his head. "It's not like you'll be starting out headlining arenas," she pointed out. "The fans won't care who your father is. You'll have to work your way up from the bottom like everyone else."

"I won't be wiping asses," he teased.

"No, you'll just be jobbing to Robbie E."

Her words hit their mark and he sputtered as she headed toward the exit to the park.

"I'll talk to you later, Ty. Thanks for the flowers."

* * *

"That was a really good movie," Cordelia said linking her arm through Sabin's and then doing the same to Alex. "So, what are we up to next, boys?"

"We," Sabin asked.

"It's not everyday that a girl is lucky enough to have two hot men on her arm."

"Get off me," Alex grumbled, pulling free of her. "You know what….you guys go do what you want. I want to pick up a couple of games I've had my eye on and do some other shopping. It'll be pretty boring for you two."

"You mean it," Cordelia asked.

"Really, buddy?"

"Just don't tell Steiner I let you do this. I value my life. I swear if that man kills me I'll haunt both your asses."

"Thanks, man," Sabin said. "If you see a sock on the doorknob…"

"That's not even remotely funny," Alex said glaring at Sabin.

"Had to give it a shot," Sabin laughed. "We'll behave. I give you my word."

Alex watched the two walk off hand in hand. "I sure hope I don't wind up regretting this."

* * *

"How'd your date go," Steiner asked Cordelia when she came home later that evening.

"It was fine," she replied. "Chris bought me a rose." She held up the long stem red rose to her father.

"That's so sweet," Julie said.

"That's Chris," Cordelia smiled.

"Delia, could I have a word with you, sweetheart," Steiner asked following his daughter to her room.

"Sure, dad, what's up?"

"Look, I know you care about this Sabin kid, but…"

"Please tell me you're not going to say that you want me to break up with him, dad."

"No. Of course I don't want that. I see how happy he makes you darlin', but…you'll be goin' away to college soon and he'll be on the road a lot."

"What are you saying, dad?"

"Honey, a relationship with a wrestler isn't the easiest thing in the world. We're traveling all the time and sometimes we're in situations where we get hurt. I just worry about you being lonely or broken hearted over an injury that he might get."

"Daddy, I know you don't want to hear this, but…I think I love Chris," she replied. "And…if being with him means he's gone for long stretches then we'll work things out. I know there's risk in your line of work. Lord knows I've seen you injured enough to know that. He's a good guy, dad. I'm not saying we're gonna get married or anything, but for right now he makes me happy."

Steiner gave his daughter a slight grin. "All right, darlin'. I'm happy if you're happy."

"I am, daddy." She hugged him and went to find a vase to put her rose in.

"Scott," Julie said pulling him out of his thoughts. She'd caught the end of their conversation on her way to the kitchen. "Did you mean it when you said you were happy if she's happy?"

Steiner smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead. "I am, baby. I don't like that she's involved with that Sabin kid, but he's proven himself trustworthy."

"Does that mean you're going to back off on them."

"Maybe," he smiled. "Come on. Let's get back to our movie."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tyler rolled over in bed with a content sigh. As he lay there desperately trying to cling to the remnants of sleep he became increasingly aware that he wasn't in bed alone. Opening one eye he was greeted by the sight of his father staring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed at…." He sat up long enough to look at the clock on his night stand. "Dad, it's five o'clock in the morning!"

"I believe you said you wanted to begin training today," Kurt replied, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. He yanked the covers away. "Get up, Tyler."

"Go away! I'm sleeping," Tyler groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

Angle sighed and pulled an air horn from his pocket. "I really didn't want it to come to this." Holding the air horn over his son's head he pressed the button and cringed at the loud siren.

Tyler fell out of bed and glared up at his father. "Are you trying to deafen me?"

"Of course not, son," Kurt replied. "I held it far enough away from your ear and you had a pillow to buffer the sound too."

"Forgive me if I didn't catch all of that over the RINGING IN MY DAMN EARS!"

"Get up and get dressed. We're going for a run."

"Great," Tyler sighed, as he pulled himself off the floor. "Then I get to come home for a nap, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Then you go toss around some weights and _then_ your ass is ours in that ring," he replied as he headed out of his son's room.

"Ours? Um…exactly who else is going to be there today," Tyler called. "Dad?" He got no answer. With a sigh he went about getting ready to go running with his father.

* * *

"Come on, Tyler," Angle called to his son. They were at the Impact Zone waiting for Nash and Steiner to arrive. Tyler was sprawled out across several chairs with his eyes closed.

"Can't I just relax until Kevin and Scott get here," he groaned.

"Get your ass in the ring," Angle grumbled, grabbing his son by the back of his shirt collar and shoving him toward the ring apron. "Run the ropes."

"Yay! More running!" With a groan Tyler slid under the bottom rope and set about running the ropes. His muscles screamed in protest with every step.

"Pick up those feet, son," Kurt called as he pulled his phone out and called Nash.

"Screw you...old man," Tyler panted. "I'm tired."

They'd already been up for nearly four hours and Tyler was in awe as his father showed no signs of fatigue. He on the other hand was ready for a nice hot shower and a very long nap and maybe a nice long massage from Natalya.

"Tough. Pick up those damn feet," Kurt called and then spotted Nash and Steiner heading toward the ring. "It's about time. Where the hell were you guys?" It was then that he spotted Cordelia and Natalya trailing behind their fathers.

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girls. "What are they doing here?"

"Good to see you too, sweetie," Natalya replied.

"Did I tell you to stop," Angle growled. "Keep running."

"Ah this brings me back," Nash smiled.

Steiner nodded with a broad smile. "He's gonna have a nice rope rash when Kurt tells him to stop."

"You guys are evil," Cordelia said taking a seat in the front row alongside Natalya.

"Seriously. There's a special place in Hell for you two," Natalya agreed.

"Kids, quiet," Nash smiled. "Your fathers are trying to work here."

"All right, Tyler, that's enough," Angle called out. "Come on out."

Tyler slid out of the ring trying to catch his breath.

"Come over here, son," Steiner said. Tyler obliged, too tired to argue. Steiner pulled up Tyler's shirt to reveal a patch of red angry skin just below his armpit.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Nash exclaimed and slapped it.

"You DICK," Tyler exclaimed, dropping to a knee in pain.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to your future father-in-law?" Nash smirked wickedly. "In the ring, kid."

With a groan Tyler got in the ring. "Go easy on me, sir," Tyler begged. "It's my first day of training."

"I'll think about it," Nash said as he circled Tyler. "No. First lesson, taking bumps." He scooped up Tyler and body slammed him. Tyler landed with a loud thud and groaned.

"You all right, son," Angle asked.

"Peachy," Tyler groaned.

"Good. Get up," Angle said climbing into the ring.

Cordelia and Natalya watched as Angle demonstrated the proper form for taking a back bump.

"So, you think Ty will make it," she asked Natalya.

Natalya cringed as Tyler did as he was being told. "Yeah, but he's stubborn so our fathers will have a job on their hands."

"Guess that's why they invited me to help," came a voice from behind them, startling both girls.

"Chris," Cordelia squealed and jumped up to give him a hug and a kiss. Steiner caught sight of them and Sabin pulled away from her.

"Cord, your dad," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late. The signing ran into overtime and the traffic was murder."

"You're here now, that's what's important," Angle said smiling and clapping the younger man on the back. They watched Nash battering Tyler for a while before Kurt asked, "You think you can teach him some things?"

"It'd be my pleasure, sir," Sabin smiled.

Angle smiled and nodded, climbing the steps to the apron. "All right, Kev. Take a break."

"Thank…GOD," Tyler groaned, crawling to the corner to catch his breath.

"You'll be working with Sabin for a while," Angle informed his son.

"Oh COME ON! Will this day ever end," Tyler whined.

"Come on, Ty, this is your dream, remember," Sabin encouraged as he stepped between the ropes. "If you want to do this for a living then you'll have to suck it up."

Tyler looked up at Sabin, who was holding his hand out to him to help him up. "You're right," Tyler admitted. He took the proffered hand and pulled himself up, rolling his neck and shaking out his stiff limbs. "Let's do this."

Steiner, Nash and Angle watched from the outside as Sabin went through what Tyler had just learned from the veterans, offering some tips for improvement here and there. He then went into some more difficult moves. All three men were impressed with how quickly Tyler was picking it all up.

After about another hour Angle announced that they were done for the day.

"Praise the lord," Tyler muttered as he slid out of the ring.

"It was great working with you, Ty," Sabin said shaking Tyler's hand. "This kid's got potential," he announced to the three older men.

"Of course he does," Angle replied. "He's an Angle." He looked at his exhausted son. "Go hit the showers, Ty. Back at it tomorrow."

"Yay," Tyler groaned.

"Come on, hon," Natalya said slinging Tyler's arm around her neck. "Let me look at that rash you got before you shower. I'll rub some balm on it when you're all washed up."

"You spoil me," Tyler mumbled as he allowed her to support him on the way to the locker room.

"Nat, I don't want you in there when he showers," Nash called.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, dad," she replied.

Cordelia stifled a giggle at how bold her friend was being. Had she been the one to say it she would be spending her birthday locked in her room with no hope of being let out until she was thirty.

"Did she just say what I think she said," Nash asked the men around him.

"Kevin, can we focus here," Angle demanded, ignoring the question. "What do you guys think of Ty?"

"I think he's going to do the Angle name justice," Steiner replied honestly.

Reluctantly Nash agreed. "The kid's full of potential. We just have to find an area he excels at and really take advantage of that."

"I could work with him some more," Sabin interjected. "He'd be great for the X Division."

"Thanks, Chris, I appreciate the offer. I'll take you up on it soon," Angle said shaking the younger man's hand.

Steiner watched as Sabin blew a kiss to Cordelia and headed to the locker room to shower. "Sometimes I really hate that kid," he muttered.

"Scotty, he's a good kid and Cordy's crazy about him," Angle replied. "I'm not saying I approve of their relationship, but they obviously care about each other. Just let it run its course."

Steiner decided to change the subject when he saw his daughter making her way over to him. "So, Tyler's gonna be just fine, Kurt."

"Daddy, you promised you'd let me borrow the car so Nat and I can go shopping for my party," Cordelia said holding out her hand.

Steiner reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys, handing them over to his daughter. Her hand closed over them and she turned to leave, but he caught her wrist and handed over his credit card. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I saw you lookin' at that dress the other day when we went to the mall with Julie. I want you to get it for your party."

"Thank you, daddy," Cordelia squealed and hugged him before running off to go fetch Natalya.

Angle and Nash just smirked at Steiner when he turned back to them. "What? She's my only daughter and she's turning 18 soon. I have a right to spoil her a little."

"Of course you do," Nash agreed.

"I just hope you're not smarting after she gets done with your credit card," Angle added.

"Delia knows better than to go on a shopping spree," Steiner replied.

The three men watched the two girls leave, chattering away excitedly.

"I hope," Steiner mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Dad, I'll talk to you when I get home," Natalya fumed into the phone as she entered the mall with her friend. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She shoved her phone back into her purse and looked at Cordelia. "What?"

"Daddy troubles?"

Natalya raked a hand through her hair. "He wants to talk to me about that comment I made earlier about Ty and the shower."

Cordelia stifled a giggle. "I guess he wants to have that safe sex talk," she said.

Natalya rolled her eyes. "Where's this dress you've been drooling over."

"It's in this boutique over here," Cordelia replied leading the way. She headed straight to the register to ask the clerk to try on the display dress in her size. "Just wait right here, Nat. You're gonna love it."

Natalya nodded, taking a seat by the changing stall. She gazed around the store, not really seeing anything until her eyes fell upon a bright red silk dress hanging on a nearby rack. She stood and headed over to it, admiring the keyhole neckline and the petal detailing around the hole as well as the black satin sash.

"What do you think, Nat," Cordelia asked coming out of the dressing stall. "Nat?"

"Would you like to try that on," the sales clerk asked.

Natalya looked at the price tag and frowned. "No thank you."

"Yes, she does," Cordelia said.

"Cord, I can't afford that!"

"You don't have to," Cordelia smirked. "I'm paying with plastic. Just promise you'll let me borrow it once in a while."

"That is a deal," Natalya smiled, finding her size. "And you HAVE to let me borrow that."

Cordelia looked down at the dress she wore and smiled wide. The bodice was hot pink and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was black satin and A line cut. It came to mid-thigh. A bright pink bow adorned the left hip.

"You like it, huh," Cordelia asked.

Natalya nodded and then gave her friend a cheeky smile. "And I think Chris will love it too."

"Go try on your dress," Cordelia giggled.

While she waited for Natalya to come out of the stall she changed back into her jeans and tank top, giving the dress she wanted to the clerk to ring up.

When Natalya emerged from the dressing stall Cordelia smiled. The dress fell to just above her knees and it hugged her body nicely, flaring slightly at the hips. The keyhole in the neckline gave just a hint of cleavage.

"Oh Nat! It looks great on you," Cordelia gushed, pulling her friend over to the full length mirror. "We'll pull your hair up like this," she said pulling Natalya's raven locks back.

Natalya admired herself in the mirror for a bit and then frowned. "Cord, I really can't ask you spend so much money on me."

"You're not," Cordelia reassured her. "I offered."

"Those dresses are actually half price," the clerk interjected, having heard the money issue come up a few times between the younger girls. "Today's the last day of the sale."

"See? Things worked out," Cordelia smiled, ushering Natalya back into the stall to change.

Once Natalya joined her at the register and the dresses had been rung up Cordelia smiled and nudged her friend.

"I think these new dresses absolutely require new shoes," she said.

"Agreed."

The girls headed to the shoe store a couple of doors down. Natalya found a pair of candy apple red peep toe pumps with little red bows at the toes. Cordelia fell in love with a pair of hot pink platform heeled strappy sandals.

Content with their purchases the girls left the mall. Cordelia dropped Natalya off at home and headed home herself.

* * *

"I'd like to have that talk now, Nat," Nash said when his daughter walked through the door.

"Can I put my things away first," she sighed heading to her room.

He followed her down the hall. "Natalya, I need to speak to you about that comment you made earlier."

"Dad, I'm eighteen now. I'm a big girl. Yes, Tyler and I have had sex. Yes, I was a virgin until then. What else do you need to know?"

"You know you need to use protection, right?"

"We used a condom and I'm on birth control and before you ask I've been on the pill since I was sixteen to regulate my period," Natalya replied, hanging up her new dress and sliding the box containing her shoes into the bottom of the closet. She turned back to her father with a small smile. "Tyler and I are a LONG way off from having kids, dad. We're being careful. I promise."

Nash pursed his lips. He didn't like the idea of his daughter being sexually active, but he had known this day would come.

"Just promise me one thing," he finally said.

"What?"

"Never in my house," he replied.

Natalya laughed and gave him a hug before going to the kitchen to make them dinner.

"I mean it, young lady," he called following her.

* * *

"I filled up the tank, dad," Cordelia said dropping the car keys into his hand when she got home.

"Am I going to cry when I get the credit card bill," he asked.

"Probably," she smiled. "Nat fell in love with this gorgeous red dress so…um…I bought it for her."

Steiner put his hands on his hips. "She has a father to pay for her things, Delia."

"But, daddy, it was on sale half price," Cordelia replied. "And so was mine. Besides it's not like it'll just be for Nat. We always borrow each other's clothes."

Steiner scratched his chin. "That is true."

"Oh, Scott, leave her. It's for her eighteenth birthday," Julie interjected. "I'm sure Nattie will buy Cordy something in the future to even things out."

"Exactly," Cordelia smiled. "And the shoes we found were buy one get half off so it's not like I racked up a whole lot of money on your card." She started down the hall to her room to hang up her dress, but Steiner cleared his throat and stopped her in her tracks.

"Give me back my card, darlin'."

"Oh," she giggled. "Sorry. I just don't want my dress to get all wrinkled." She pulled the card out of her wallet and handed it over and the stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, daddy. You're the best." With that she headed into her room.

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out of her mouth."

Julie just rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

* * *

"She's coming," Julie hissed to Steiner when she heard Cordelia's bedroom door open. She shoved him into the kitchen placing a party hat on his head and noisemaker in his mouth. It wasn't long before Cordelia appeared grinding sleep from her eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," both Steiner and Julie exclaimed and blew their noisemakers.

"Dad, you look ridiculous," Cordelia chuckled, noting the pink and purple polka dotted cone shaped hat on his head.

"It's my baby's birthday," Steiner smiled, giving her a big hug. "Let me look ridiculous. I want to celebrate the day of my daughter's birth."

"Whatever," Cordelia replied in mock annoyance. "Just don't wear it to my party tonight."

"I think he looks cute," Julie smiled giving Steiner a kiss. She giggled when Cordelia made gagging noises.

"Get used to it, darlin'," Steiner laughed. "Once Julie and I are married…"

"I'll thankfully be far away in Michigan at college," Cordelia finished for him.

"You're so bad," Julie chuckled. "You ready to go?"

"And just where are my lovely ladies off to," Steiner asked sipping his coffee.

"Julie's taking Nat and I to go get manis and pedis and to get our hair done," Cordelia replied. "Just let me change out of my jammies and I'll be ready to go, Jules."

Steiner watched his daughter go and then looked at Julie. "It always amazes me how well you two get along now."

"Be happy, honey," Julie said leaning into kiss him again. "We'll all be one big happy family soon."

Moments later Cordelia re-emerged from her room and she and Julie were off. While the girls were gone Steiner used his free time to decorate the house for his daughter's party, hoping that she wouldn't think that it was too cheesy. He wasn't looking forward to the twenty or so of Cordelia's high school friends being in his home, but he knew that after working so hard his daughter deserved a night to cut loose and have some fun.

He frowned when he realized that Sabin would most likely be showing up tonight as well. Now that Cordelia was eighteen he doubted very much that threatening the boy would do much good now. He would just have to trust that his daughter and Sabin would have enough sense to take the proper precautions. He wasn't ready to become a grandfather or watch his daughter's chances of getting a higher education and making a life for herself slip away.

After admiring his decorating skills for a while he set about checking in on the food he'd ordered for the party and other arrangements he and Julie had made.

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies," the woman behind the counter at the salon chirped as the three women entered the salon. Her name tag read Stacey.

"Afternoon," Julie drawled. "We have an appointment. Should be under Myers."

"Ah, yes," Stacey smiled. "Come right this way and we'll get you set up."

She led the three to some chairs and swept bright pink aprons over them. "Angela is just wrapping up with her last client, but she'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Julie smiled as Stacey went back to the desk.

A few moments later a plump blonde woman approached the three followed by a young woman and man.

"Julie, hi," the woman said smiling as she leaned over to give Julie a hug. "It's been too long! What can I do for you today, hon?"

"It's Cordelia's birthday today and we need to look amazing for her party tonight," Julie said motioning toward Cordelia and then Natalya.

"Is this Scott's girl," Angela asked. "Oh sweetie, you are gorgeous!"

Cordelia blushed. "Thank you. Um…how do you know my dad?"

"Angie and I are old friends," Julie explained. "We went to beauty school together. Your father and have dinner with Angie and her husband from time to time."

"Oh," Cordelia replied.

"All right. Andre, Stephanie let's get to work," Angela announced.

Andre stepped over to Natalya and gently pulled the rubber band out of her messy bun, finger coming out any kinks he could find in her raven locks. "So, what are you looking to have done today, honey," he asked.

Natalya looked up at him in the mirror before her. "Andre, surprise me."

"Nat," Cordelia gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Relax, sweetie, Andre is one of my best stylists," Angela reassured as she led Julie over to the sink to shampoo her hair.

Andre smiled down at Natalya. "I think I know exactly what to do. Would you object to a drastic cut?"

"Not at all," Natalya smiled. "I could use a change."

"Wonderful," Andre gushed. "Let's get you washed so I can create my masterpiece."

* * *

"I can't believe you went so short, Nat," Cordelia said as the three left the salon.

She reached out a hand and touched her friend's extremely short hair. It had been cut close to her scalp in the back, but the front was swept to the right in an angular cut so that it hung just below her earlobe on that side. Deep red streaks had been added as well.

"I think it looks amazing," Julie smiled, digging into her purse for the car keys. Her long chestnut hair had been swept up into a French twist with the ends out and curled. She had her finger and toe nails painted a deep green to match her dress for the party.

Cordelia's shoulder length honey brown locks had been styled into layered waves. She had opted for hot pink nails on her fingers and toes. Little black hearts decorated the pink background.

"It _is_ amazing, I just never thought I'd see Nat with such short hair," Cordelia explained.

Natalya ran a hand through her hair and shook head, allowing it to fall back over her right eye. "I like it," she said and then checked her black nails to make sure the little red rhinestones were still in place. "It'll be great not to have so much hair when I start nursing school. I have to keep it pulled back anyway so why not just chop it all off. I can wear a headband to keep it out of my eyes when we're in the hospital treating patients."

"Very practical," Julie smiled and then checked her watch. "Come on, ladies, we have a party to get ready for. And I need to make a stop before we get home, Cord."

The two younger women nodded and followed Julie to the car, all happily chattering away about that night's party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What's got you in such a good mood," Alex asked as he watched Sabin primping in the bathroom mirror.

"It's Cordelia's eighteenth birthday," Sabin smiled.

"Oh, so you're hoping to get laid tonight," Alex laughed. He stopped when Sabin shot him a look. "It was a joke, buddy, calm down. She makes you happy and as much as I dislike how much younger she is than us…I'm happy you found someone to make you happy."

"You mean it, Alex," Sabin asked turning away from his reflection to look at his best friend.

"Yeah…just…be careful," Alex replied. "She's Scott Steiner's daughter, man. Don't piss off the big man. I don't want to have to find a new tag partner."

"Thanks," Sabin muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Your concern is touching."

"I'm serious, Chris. Steiner is a loose cannon. Just stay on his good side. I'd hate for you or Cord to get hurt because you've both done something stupid."

"Alex," Sabin said clapping his friend on the back. "If the past two years have taught me anything it's patience. I want my first night with Cordy to be special." He glanced at his watch. "I gotta go or I'll be late. You know you can come if you want."

Alex shook his head. "I'll pass. Partying with a bunch of teenagers really isn't my thing."

Sabin smirked. "No, you'd rather curse them out on Xbox live while playing Call of Duty."

"Shut up," Alex called as Sabin grabbed his car keys and took off.

* * *

"Nat, sweetheart, Tyler is here," Nash called. He smiled at his future son-in-law. "You know she went to the salon today, right?"

"Yeah, she told me that she was going with Julie and Cord."

Nash's smile widened. "You're in for a surprise, son."

Tyler looked at Nash questioningly as Natalya entered the living room. His eyes left the older man and widened when he saw his fiancée's new hair.

"Nat…you look….." He went to her and ran a hand through it. He then took in the red dress and the heels and smiled appreciatively. "You look…gorgeous."

"You really like it," Natalya asked finger combing her hair back into place and then smoothed out the dress.

"Baby, I love it," Tyler smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look very sexy." Nash cleared his throat and the young couple pulled apart.

"Don't you two have a party to get to," he asked.

"Right, Cord will be waiting for us," Natalya blushed as she grabbed her purse. "Bye, daddy. Don't wait up."

"Have fun, kids," Nash said walking them to the door. "Not too much fun," he said looking pointedly to Tyler, who gave a nervous chuckle as he placed a hand on the small of Natalya's back and led her away.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," Natalya and Tyler exclaimed when Cordelia answered the door.

"Thanks guys," Cordelia said giving them both a hug.

Tyler gave her a quick squeeze and held her at arm's length, eying her up and down before looking at his girlfriend.

"This is the dress you said Cord was gonna let you borrow," he asked. Natalya nodded. "Could you switch now?" Cordelia smacked him upside the head. "OW! What? You'd look hot as hell in the red dress, Cord." This time Natalya smacked him upside the head. "HEY! Don't you think I'm getting enough abuse from my dad and his fucked up friends?!"

"Just go party, Ty. You and Nat deserve it."

The couple headed further into the house to join Cordelia's classmates as they mingled, dancing to music and enjoying the food and drinks that Steiner and Julie had laid out for the party.

Steiner was in an unusually chipper mood, cracking jokes with the kids and just enjoying the party. Cordelia figured it had something to do with her leaving for college in just a few short weeks. Whatever the reason she was happy that her father wasn't grumbling at her friends and ruining the party.

As Cordelia was about to rejoin her friends the doorbell rang once again. Opening the door a smile instantly lit her face when she saw Sabin standing there. By the wide smile on his face she could tell he appreciated her outfit.

"There's my birthday girl," he smiled, stepping into the apartment to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Sabin," Steiner called, causing the younger man to jump away from Cordelia. "Glad you could make it, son!"

Sabin looked at Cordelia and leaned over to whisper, "Has he been drinking?"

Cordelia giggled, taking Sabin's hand. "No, there's no alcohol in the house tonight." She gave his hand a squeeze and added, "Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."

* * *

As the night wore on Steiner became aware that his daughter had gone missing. He asked around to see if he could find out where she had gone, but no one knew. It was then that he realized Sabin was missing as well.

Trying not to make a scene he made his way to her bedroom and pushed the door open. It stood dark and empty. After trying her cell phone several times to no avail he sought out Tyler and Natalya.

"Have you guys seen Cordelia at all," Steiner asked them.

"We ran out of chips," Natalya replied. "She and Chris went to go get more."

"Well…how long have they been gone?"

Tyler glanced at his watch. "About 10 minutes."

"All right," Steiner sighed. He was slightly comforted by the fact that his daughter hadn't disappeared from her own party to do God knew what with Sabin. "Make sure she lets me know she's back when she gets in."

"No problem," Natalya smiled and watched him head into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse from Cordelia's room and quickly sent a text message to Sabin. She and Tyler had covered for her, but she had no idea how much longer Steiner would accept their excuses for Cordelia's absence.

* * *

"You sure you don't mind paying for all of this," Cordelia asked as she looked at the bags they carried. They'd set out to just pick up some more bags of chips, but wound up grabbing more sodas and dip as well.

"It's no problem, babe. It's your birthday," Sabin replied, wrapping an arm around her as they headed to his car. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

Cordelia stashed the bags in the trunk when he opened it and turned to face him with a small smile. "I thought you'd like it when I bought it."

"I very definitely do," he said closing the trunk and walking her around to the passenger side, holding the door open for her. He helped in and couldn't help noticing the flash of thigh as she slid into the passenger seat. "Yes, I definitely love that dress," he muttered as he closed the door and jogged around to the driver's side.

"I'm actually glad we have some time alone," Sabin said once he was in the driver's seat. He pulled a small gift wrapped box out of the glove compartment. "I didn't want to give this to you in front of your dad. I didn't know how he'd react to it."

Cordelia removed the wrapping paper and bow and gasped at the small velvet box in her hand. "Chris, this…isn't…what I think it is, is it?"

He smiled and took the box, opening it to reveal a silver ring with intertwining hearts on it. Diamond chips adorned the hearts at various places. "It's a promise ring," he explained as he removed it from the box and took her left hand, sliding it onto her ring finger.

"It's beautiful," she said admiring it.

"This ring symbolizes my love for you, Cord," he said, tucking a finger under her chin and making her meet his gaze. "I've been with you for two wonderful years and one day…when your dad is all right with it….I'd like to marry you."

Cordelia gasped, her hand fluttering to her chest. "That is the sweetest…" Her words faltered as she found herself flustered by his words. Unable to say anything else she slipped into his lap and captured his lips with hers.

Caught up in the moment he kissed her hungrily as his hands slid up her back and tangled in her hair. When he felt her hands slide down his chest and begin to fumble with his belt buckle he broke the kiss and stopped her. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Cord, your dad's probably looking for you and…"

His words were cut off when Cordelia captured his lips with hers again. It'd been so long since he'd been able to touch anyone this way that he got lost in the moment once again until the text message alert on his phone sounded.

Snapping back to his senses he gently pushed Cordelia back into the passenger seat. She fought him feebly, but he somehow managed to get her sitting in the seat and buckled in.

"That was Nattie. Your dad's looking for us, Cord," he said when he checked the message. He quickly shot one back letting Natalya know they were on their way. "We have to get back to the party."

Cordelia pouted as he started up the car. Sabin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled into traffic. Reaching over he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Baby, there is nothing I would love more than to make love to you, but here in the car while you have a house full of party guests isn't the right time or place."

When she didn't say anything he cast another sidelong glance at her. "Cord, I want our first time together to be special, something memorable for the both of us," he explained. "Not some clumsy gropefest in my car."

She finally looked at him and offered him a small smile. "You've thought a lot about our first time?"

"Only every night since I've met you," he replied. "I'm surprised I don't have hairy palms by now."

Cordelia yanked her hand away and crinkled her nose at him, doing her best to look more disgusted than amused.

"Too much info," he asked with a chuckle.

"Definitely. So…what were your thoughts on our first time," she asked as he pulled into a spot in front of the Steiner home and they got the purchases out of the trunk.

"Yeah…I think I'll keep that to myself for the time being," he said with a smirk. "Knowing my luck your dad will hear it. He has frickin' satellite hearing."

"Where the hell have you been," Steiner demanded as they stepped through the door.

"The supermarket, dad," Cordelia replied holding up the bags in her hands.

"For over an hour." He stood in front of them hands on his hips.

Sabin felt flush. He had to avert his eyes from the older man's glare. He could tell that Steiner suspected something had happened while they were gone.

"The place was packed, dad," Cordelia said. "And…Chris gave me my present while had the chance to be alone."

"Isn't that sweet," Julie said joining them, she hoped to diffuse the situation so that Steiner didn't embarrass his daughter in front of her friends.

Cordelia held out her hand to show off the ring.

"Son, that best not be what I think it is," Steiner growled after taking a look at the ring.

"Um…it's a promise ring, sir," Sabin stammered.

"Promise of what?"

"Scott, cut it out," Julie scolded. "It's beautiful."

"I'd…um…like to….n-not right away, but someday…I'd..um…."

"Spit it out, son," Steiner rumbled.

"Daddy!"

Sabin took a breath to calm his nerves. "Someday in the future I'd like to marry Cordelia, sir. I love your daughter very much and I bought this ring as a promise to be true to her until the day we're both ready for that commitment."

Steiner looked at the ring on his daughter's finger again and then at Sabin. "Just answer me one thing honestly and I'll give my blessing." Sabin nodded nervously. "You been screwin' around with my daughter while you were gone?"

"Dad! Oh my GOD!"

"No, sir." Steiner eyed him skeptically. "We kissed in the car, but nothing more serious than that. I swear."

"Scott, quit interrogating the boy," Julie huffed.

Steiner eyed Sabin a while longer before he nodded and turned away. "Let's keep it that way for a while longer, son." With that he took Julie's hand and led her back to the party.

Sabin breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think there'll ever come a day when he doesn't hate me?"

Cordelia linked her arm through his and led him into the kitchen to unpack the food and drinks they'd bought. "He doesn't hate you," she replied. "He just doesn't like you very much at the moment because you're dating his daughter."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Cord," he whimpered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hey, Alex, you think you can bunk with someone else tonight," Sabin asked as he fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror.

Alex poked his head in, eying his friend. "Why?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Sabin replied as he worked some gel into his hair. "Steiner is out of town doing some promo shit for TNA and Cordelia doesn't want to be home alone."

"I get it," Alex smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the bathroom doorjamb. "While Steiner's away the kiddies will play."

"She's an adult now, Alex."

Alex held up his hands. "And you're finally able to get lucky. I get it, man. I'll see if I can bunk with AJ or Joe. Don't worry I'll find someplace to sleep so you can be alone with your lady."

"You're…you don't have anything smart assed to say about this," Sabin asked as he gave himself one final glance in the mirror before following his friend into their room.

"Nah," Alex shrugged, packing his bag for the night. "I mean…you guys have been through a lot over the past two years. You deserve a little alone time and now that she's legal you can finally have that intimate moment you've been dreaming of."

Sabin eyed him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling there's a but in there somewhere."

"Well, you are aware that Cordelia's no virgin," Alex said. "It'll be your first night together, but you won't be her first."

Sabin's hands clenched into fists. "You say something smart assed about my girlfriend's first time and I swear I'll bludgeon you with a damn Xbox controller."

"Whoa, buddy! Violent much?" Sabin glared at him. "For your information I wasn't going to comment. That's her business, not mine. I just want you to be careful here. I mean….she's changed now, but it wasn't too long ago when she was screwing anything with a pulse."

"God damn it, Alex!"

"I'm just saying, she was…promiscuous."

"And? It's not like we're virgins either, Alex."

"No, but…it's different for guys. All I'm saying is…making tonight special may take a lot more work than you thought it would," Alex replied. "And I'll leave it at that. Have fun with your girl." With that he was gone.

No sooner had Alex left than there was a knock on the door. Alex had left him with a lot to think about. He headed to the door in a daze and opened it, groaning inwardly when he saw Cordelia wearing the red dress he had seen Natalya wearing at her birthday party the week before.

"Hey, baby," he said forcing a smile and pulling her into a hug and kiss. "You didn't bring anything to sleep in?"

Cordelia gave him a smile, a wicked glint her eyes. "I was hoping I could borrow something from you."

A goofy grin spread across Sabin's lips. "You would look fabulous in…hell, just about everything I own."

She blushed slightly and giggled as he stepped aside and allowed her entrance. When he turned around after closing the door she pounced on him, kissing him long and hard. When the kiss was broken he looked very dazed.

"Why don't you get comfortable," Cordelia said softly. "I'll be right back."

Sabin nodded and headed over to his bed as Cordelia made her way into the bathroom. He slipped his shirt and pants off and sat back on the bed with his back against the headboard. The night he'd been waiting for had finally arrived, but somehow he couldn't shake Alex's words.

This wouldn't be Cordelia's first time. What if she was disappointed in him? What would happen to their relationship?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Cordelia had exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a black lace and satin bra with matching panties.

"Chris," she said snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Wow. That's enough to give a girl a complex." She frowned.

Sabin snapped out of his daze and blinked at her. "I'm sorry, baby," he said holding out a hand to her. She smiled and crawled into bed next to him. "My mind just wandered for a minute."

"You better put that thing on a leash," she teased. "I don't want it wandering while we're busy."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he lied, leaning forward to cup her cheek and kiss her lips softly.

"Um…do you have…protection," she asked shyly. "I'm not on birth control and my dad…"

"Let's not bring your dad into this," Sabin cut her off.

"Right. Mood killer. So, do you have condoms?"

Sabin reached into the bedside table draw and pulled out a box.

"Wow. You guys get a lot of action, huh," she teased.

"They're Alex's, but I doubt he'll miss one."

"So, exactly what would you have done if Alex didn't have a stash?"

Sabin shrugged. "You know there are other ways to get off."

"Hmmm….maybe you could teach me," Cordelia smirked, taking the condom from him. "Some other time." She began to kiss a trail down his chest. Just before she got to the waistband of his boxers he stopped her. Cordelia looked up at him confused.

"Babe, would you be mad if I said I didn't want to do this tonight?"

"You…don't….Chris, I don't understand."

"It's just...I….it just kind of feels….rushed."

Cordelia snorted. "We've waited two years, Chris. Rushed?"

"You just turned eighteen, Cord. We've waited this long. Let's not rush into sex. There will be plenty of time for that."

Cordelia looked a bit disappointed as she sat back. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"No," Sabin said pulled her into his arms. "It's nothing you did, Cord. I promise." Under his breath he added, "I'm going to kill Alex next time I see him."

"What?"

"Nothing," Sabin reassured her. "Why don't we settle in to watch a movie? We can cuddle."

Cordelia bit her tongue and forced a smile. "Sure." Then muttered, "That'll be much more fun than what I had originally planned."

"I know what'll make your night," Sabin smiled, picking up the phone and ordering room service. "Junk food makes everything better."

"Sure it does," Cordelia sighed, slipping out of bed and picking up Sabin's discarded shirt. "I'm stealing this," she said as she slipped it over her head.

Sabin smiled. "You look better in it than I do."

Once room service arrived they settled in bed to watch a movie. It wasn't long after they'd eaten that he felt Cordelia's slow even breathing as she lay with her head on his chest.

He kissed the crown of her head, stroking her cheek. "Sorry things didn't go as planned, baby. Next time will be different," he whispered as he shut off the TV and settled in to sleep himself.

* * *

"Delia, where the hell are you," Steiner growled into the phone. "I've been callin' the house all mornin'. Call me when you get this message."

He hung up the phone and dialed Natalya's number. "Nattie, sweetheart, is my daughter with you by any chance?"

"No, Scott, sorry. Haven't heard from Cord since yesterday," Natalya replied.

"If you see her or speak to her tell her to call me."

"Will do."

After hanging up with Natalya Steiner called Tyler, knowing it was a long shot. "Tyler, is my daughter with you?"

"I'm sorry, who is this," Tyler teased.

"You know damn well who this is," Steiner growled. "My daughter is missing. Quit dickin' around and answer my question."

"Sorry, Scott. Cord's not here. She's probably…" Tyler stopped himself before he could say what he was thinking.

"She's probably where, Tyler," Steiner demanded. Silence was his reply. "Tyler Felix Angle, answer me!"

"That only works for my mother and father, you know," Tyler stalled.

"She's with Sabin, isn't she," Steiner demanded.

"I can honestly say I don't know, Scott. Look, I know she'll always be your little girl and all, but she's a grown woman now. She's an adult capable of making her own decisions. Besides Chris is a good guy. He's not going to take advantage of Cord and then drop her like a bad habit. He's stuck around for two years with no nookie. Once she's givin' it up…I mean….what I'm saying is he'll be good to her."

Steiner sighed loudly. "I suppose you're right."

"I am," Tyler asked, shocked that Steiner agreed with him. "I mean…I am."

"Yeah, thanks for this little talk, Ty." With that Steiner hung up.

"You get hold of Cord," Julie asked joining him.

"Nah. She's probably with Sabin."

Julie looked at his face and frowned. "And you're all right with that?"

Steiner's met her eyes then and she could see a mixture of emotions in them. The most dominate one being sadness. "Of course not, but…there's nothin' I can do about it. She's legal now and they're in love."

"Oh, Scott," Julie said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly. "Be happy for her, honey. I know it feels like you're losing her, but she'll always be your baby girl."

"I know," Steiner said, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Why does this have to make me feel so damn old?"

Julie just laughed and gave him another kiss.

* * *

The next morning as Sabin was just starting to wake up he heard the room door open and close. Opening his eyes he saw Alex sneaking in on tip toes. His tag partner caught sight of him watching and stopped.

"You're up," he whispered.

"Yeah," Sabin replied. He checked on Cordelia, who was soundly sleeping, and slipped out of bed.

"I forgot to grab some things yesterday," Alex said gathering things up from his suitcase. "I was never here."

"Alex," Sabin hissed. When the younger man looked up he motioned for him to follow him into the bathroom.

"What's up, buddy," Alex asked, being careful to not speak too loudly. He knew how sound reverberated off bathroom walls. "You guys have fun last night?"

"No, we didn't," Sabin replied. "Wanna know why?"

"Uhhh…."

"Because of you."

"What'd I do?"

"Because of you I couldn't even think about getting it up for Cordy," Sabin growled. Alex began to snicker and Sabin grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him into the wall. "You ruined what was supposed to be a romantic night for Cordelia and I. I had to watch fucking Twilight instead of making love to my girlfriend because of the shit you said."

"Chris, I really fail to see how your inability to get a hard on has anything to do with me," Alex replied. "I mean, maybe you should invest in some Viagra or Cialis. I hear those work great. I've never needed anything like that myself, but…OW!"

Alex's words were cut off as Sabin's fist connected squarely with his nose.

"You broke my nose," Alex exclaimed.

"Chris," Cordelia asked having been woken up by Alex's shouting. "What's going on?" She had just gotten out of bed as Sabin left the bathroom.

"Ask Alex," he replied pulling on his clothes and shoes. "I need to go for a walk." With that he left the room.

"Alex?" She poked her head into the bathroom.

Alex turned away from the mirror to look at her, a wad of blood soaked toilet paper held to his nose.

"What happened," Cordelia asked going to him and making him sit down on the edge of the tub as she wet a washcloth with cold water. She sat down next to him and started cleaning him up. "Well?"

"Nothing," Alex lied, not having the heart to tell her what he'd said the night before. "It's just something Chris and I need to deal with. Don't worry about it, Cord." He took the washcloth from her and stood, rinsing it out and cleaning up what was left of the blood on his face.

Cordelia watched him quietly before she scoffed and stood. "Chris punched you in the face and you tell me not to worry. This is about me, isn't it?"

"No," Alex replied meeting her gaze. She gave him a knowing look and he sighed, shoulders slumped. "Fine, yes. I made some comments yesterday…and they were out of line. I wish I could take them back, but I can't."

"What did you say?"

"Cord, please don't make me repeat them," he begged.

"I'll make Chris tell me," she replied, hands on her hips. "Out with it Shelley."

"I…um….made some comments about…." He fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck. "You not being a virgin and…" He could see the hurt in Cordelia's eyes and hated himself for the snarky comments. "And I teased that Chris wouldn't be able to satisfy you."

"I see," Cordelia replied after a moment of silence. She brushed past him as she left the bathroom.

"Cord, wait!" He grabbed her wrist, but she pulled free. He followed her out of the bathroom and got a shock. "I'm…WHOA! Okay, shouldn't have seen that." Alex turned so that he had his back to Cordelia who had stripped off the shirt she'd slept in and was pulling on her clothes from the night before. "Look, I'm an ass. It's well documented. I'm sorry."

"You can turn around now," she replied. "I'm dressed."

"Cord, I'm really sorry."

"You think that makes up for your horrible comments," she demanded. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't wait for an answer. "I get it, Alex, I'm the enemy. I don't know what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much, but you win. I'll tell Chris we can't see each other anymore." Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke and he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, don't do that. That'll just make Chris miserable and more pissed at me," Alex begged. "Look, you didn't do anything…other than fucking with my best friend when you weren't legal. That doesn't give me the right to talk behind your back like I did. I really am sorry, Cord."

"What is your problem?"

Alex sighed and slumped to the bed. "I guess…I'm just jealous that Chris has someone. We used to do so much together and now…he spends all his time with you…or on the phone with you."

"Alex, I'm not trying to steal Chris from you," Cordelia reassured him, taking a seat next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "If anything all the crap you're pulling is what's pushing Chris away."

"You think so?"

"Do you guys hang out as often as you used to," was the retort.

"No."

"Do you make little snarky comments about me in front of him all the time?"

"Not ALL the time," Alex replied. "I get what you're saying. I'm really sorry, Cord. I'm an ass."

Cordelia gave his shoulder a squeeze and stood. "Yes, you are."

"Um…am I forgiven," he asked as she headed to the door.

"I'll think about it and get back to you," Cordelia replied leaving.

"That doesn't sound reassuring coming from a Steiner," he called, but the sound of the door clicking was the only response he got. "Ah shit! If she tells her father I'm fucking dead." He groaned and flopped back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Cordelia got down to the lobby she spotted Sabin just getting back to the hotel. As he stepped through the glass doors she grabbed him and pulled him into a corner to talk to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about what Alex said," she demanded.

"He told you what he said," Sabin asked, shocked that his friend chose honesty.

"He didn't say exactly what was said, but he told me the gist of it," Cordelia replied. "Is that why…."

"No, absolutely not," Sabin lied and tried to wrap his arms around her.

She pushed him away. "You're lying to me."

"Babe, I'm not…"

"You think I'm a whore, don't you?"

"No, baby, I most definitely do NOT," he said, glancing around. Her voice had gotten a little louder with her last question and the people milling about the hotel lobby were looking at them. "Can we go talk about this somewhere more private?"

"I'm leaving," she said, spinning on her heel and stalking out of the hotel.

"I am going to KILL Alex," he grumbled as he followed Cordelia out of the hotel.

"Cord, wait up," he called jogging over to where she was unlocking her car door. "Please just wait," he said grabbing the keys from her hands and pocketing them.

"Chris, give me back my keys!"

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," Sabin replied. "Yes, what Alex said got into my head and made me freak out a bit. I'm not expecting you to be a virgin, Cord, but he made me think about all the guys you'd been with before I met you."

Cordelia crossed her arms, cocking her hips just a bit as she glared at him. "It wasn't that many guys, Chris. God! The both of you make me sound like a whore. I was fucked up a couple of years ago. I openly admit that, but I've changed. I wanted last night to be special for us, but you let Alex ruin it. You obviously agree with his opinion of me."

"No! Cord, I could never think of you as a whore," Sabin said pulling her into his arms. She pushed him away. "That's not what got into my head and freaked me out, baby."

"Then what did?"

"Alex joked that I wouldn't be able to please you," Sabin admitted. "It kind of got me wondering if I would be able to and…  
"And what," Cordelia demanded, hands on her hips.  
"I didn't want to disappoint you," he admitted.

Cordelia met his eyes. "Chris, you don't have to worry about that." She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Half the time back then I was too drunk to even know what was going on."

"Really?"

"I was an angry kid," Cordelia admitted. "I dealt with my anger by drinking. When I drank I did things I'm not proud of…and often didn't find out about it until I woke up beside someone. That's in my past now. I haven't had any alcohol in two years and I intend to keep it that way at least until I'm twenty one."

"You're gonna be a hit at college frat parties," he teased.

She chuckled and pinched his nose lightly. "The point is, I don't really remember any of my other times...not even my first time. Being with you…will kinda be like my first time all over again…except I won't be drunk and I'll remember it the next morning."

"Well, when you put it that way," Sabin smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "Your dad will be out of town for at least one more night, right?" Cordelia nodded. "How about…I take you out to dinner tonight and then we go back to your place? No Alex to mess with my mind and psych me out."

Cordelia was about to inform him that Steiner had laid down the law about anything happening at her place, but bit her tongue. A small smile curled her lips. "Let's just make one little amendment to that scenario." Sabin quirked a brow at her. "How about I cook for you?"

"Baby, you always know the way to my heart," he smiled. "That is definitely a date."

"Good. See you at my place about seven," she said kissing his lips as she reached into his front pants pocket for her car keys. He whimpered as her hand grazed him on the way out. "Don't forget to bring condoms," she whispered as she pulled away and unlocked her door.

Sabin watched with a goofy smile on his face as she drove away. Once she was out of sight he headed back into the hotel. "Now to avoid talking to Alex for the rest of the day."

* * *

After leaving Sabin Cordelia headed to the supermarket to pick up some things for dinner. She checked her messages as she put away her groceries.

"Delia, where the hell are you? I've been callin' the house all mornin'. Call me when you get this message."

Cordelia sighed as she shut the fridge. Her father was thinking the worst no doubt. She deleted the message and listened to the next one.

"Cord, your dad called looking for you. You can't use me as an alibi he knows you weren't here," Natalya said. "Be prepared for the wrath of dad when he gets home. I want details, girl. Call me when you get the chance."

Cordelia chuckled, making a mental note to give her best friend a call at a later time. She deleted the message and listened to the last one.

"Yo, Cord, could you quit suckin' Sabin's cock long enough to give your old man a call," Tyler said.

"Oh I am going to kick your ass," Cordelia muttered to the empty kitchen.

"No you're not," came Tyler's voice. "You love me too much to hurt me. Seriously though, give your dad a call before he has a coronary."

"Dick," Cordelia muttered, her finger going for the delete button.

"Love you too," she heard Tyler say before the message ended.

"I am seriously going to kick his ass," she grumbled as she deleted the message and quickly dialed her father's number.

"What," Steiner barked into the phone.

Cordelia cringed. This didn't bode well for the phone call. He was already in a bad mood.

"Hi, daddy," she said sheepishly.

"Delia? Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh…you know….around."

She could hear her father sigh loudly and could practically see him scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Did you have a good time last night," he asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "My plans kind of fell through at the last minute. I'm sorry I didn't call until now. I had my phone off."

"I noticed."

"Daddy, I'm home and I'm safe. You can stop worrying about me. I know how to take care of myself. I love you. Quit worrying about me and have fun with Julie. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow night."

"Love you too, baby. Be good."

"I will." She ended the call, tossed the phone onto the table. "As far as you're concerned I was an angel this weekend, dad," she muttered and then smiled thinking of the night she had planned.

She'd dreaded the call because she was afraid he would grill her about her activities the night before. Keeping her response vague seemed to have eliminated further questioning. Either that or she was in for an interrogation when her father got home.

"Better get dinner started," she said to herself pulling out the whole chicken she'd bought and the potatoes and vegetables to go with it. Once everything was set up in the oven and in various pots on the stove she whipped up some double chocolate brownies for dessert and headed into to shower and dress before Sabin arrived.

* * *

"How do I look," Sabin asked as he exited the bathroom in Frankie Kazarian's room.

When he got back to the room he shared with Alex he found no sign of his tag partner, but he didn't want to risk Alex returning and causing more trouble. He'd gotten several texts and voice messages from his best friend, but had ignored them all. Sabin was determined to not let anything prevent him from enjoying the night he and Cordelia had planned.

"Good," Frankie replied looking up from the book he was reading. "Chris, are you sure you're doing the right thing here? I mean Cordy is…"

"The woman I love, Frankie," Sabin cut him off. "I know she's a lot younger than me, but…that never seems to matter when we're together. No one else has ever made me feel the way she does."

Frankie couldn't help smiling at his friend's words. He knew exactly how the younger man felt. He felt the same way about his wife Traci. Granted he and Traci were a lot closer in age, but who was he to stand in the way of love? "That's really beautiful, man. Go on and have a great night with your girl."

"Thanks for letting me hang out today, Frankie. I'd be looking for a new tag partner if I spent the day with Alex."

"No problem. Go have fun." He stopped Sabin before he could leave and reached into the draw on the night stand. "Hang on, Chris." He took Sabin's hand and placed a handful of condoms in it. "Can't be too safe."

Sabin arched a brow. "Does Traci know you have a condom stash?"

"I keep it for knuckleheads like you," Frankie replied. "I would hate to lose a friend because Steiner wasn't ready to be a grandpa."

"Yeah, like I'm ready to be a dad," Sabin snorted. "Thanks, Frankie." He pocketed the condoms and headed out of the hotel room.

* * *

When Sabin stepped off the elevator at Steiner's condo he could smell the food Cordelia had been cooking all afternoon. It made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. He'd been so nervous about that night that he'd barely eaten anything all day. A smile lit up his face when Cordelia answered the door.

"You're early," she pouted. "I wasn't done making myself all pretty for you."

She was wearing a long T-shirt and it looked like not much else.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. "You're already pretty, baby," he whispered to her.

"Chris, my hair is wet, I don't have on any make up and I'm not dressed."

Sabin arched a brow and smirked. "You know it would actually help the situation if you weren't dressed."

She smacked him lightly on the arm and ushered him inside. "I hope you're hungry," she said leading the way to the kitchen. "I've been slaving over a hot stove for you all day."

"Oh…so we're having dinner first?"

Cordelia gave him a look. "You're awfully eager all of a sudden."

Sabin pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard. "Actually I think I've been pretty damn patient," he murmured against her lips. "Can dinner wait, baby?"

Cordelia disentangled herself from him and held up a finger. "Gotta shut off the oven. My dad will kill me if the place burns down."

Sabin groaned. "Cord, mood killer."

"Sorry, go wait for me in my room. I'll be right in," she said rushing off into the kitchen to shut off the oven and the burners on top of the stove.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Sabin was in her room Cordelia grabbed her phone from the counter and hit speed dial for Natalya.

* * *

"Ty, wait," Natalya groaned when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"For what," he asked kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

"My phone," she replied pushing him away and fishing it out. "Cord? What's up?"

Tyler groaned loudly. "Your fucking father better be dying. We were busy, Cord."

"Tyler," Natalya snapped, sliding off the bed and taking the phone into another room. "Cord, what's going on? I thought you had a date night with Chris."

"I do. He's here…in my room," Cordelia replied.

"Why do you sound nervous?"

"Because I am. It's been a while, Nat. What…what if it's not that good and…"

"Cord," Natalya cut her off. "He's waited two years for you. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You think so?"

"Cord, babe? You gonna keep me waiting all night," Sabin called.

"Go on and take care of your man," Natalya replied. Tyler yelled something incomprehensible in the background and Natalya laughed. "I need to go take care of mine."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Anytime, Cord. Talk to you tomorrow…and I want details."

The two girls giggled as they hung up the phone.

Taking a calming breath Cordelia set the phone on the counter and headed into her bedroom

* * *

When she got to her room she found Sabin lounging on her bed in nothing but his boxers. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," he said seeing her.

"You're being eager again, Chris."

Sabin smirked. "I was just playing catch up with you."

"Then you should be wearing your shirt and boxers."

Sabin frowned. "You mean you have panties on under that?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for," she asked going over to the bed and standing with her hands on her hips.

Sabin reached out and pulled her down to the bed. "A naughty, naughty girl," he said, nibbling on her ear. His hands slid her shirt up her body, slipping it over her head. He rolled so that she was on her back.

Sabin braced himself on his hands over her and took in the sight he'd been dying to see for two years. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, his hand caressing her curves. A thumb grazed her nipple eliciting a soft moan.

"Chris," she moaned, one hand tangling his mop of sandy hair and the other guiding his face to hers. "Make love to me," she said, her eyes glazed over with lust. "Please." In that moment any trepidation she'd felt about the night's activities were forgotten.

Without another word between them Sabin peeled off their remaining clothes and began to explore her body, reveling in every taste, touch and sight.

* * *

"I wonder how Cord's doing," Natalya said as she lay in bed with Tyler.

Tyler kissed her shoulder as he lay behind her with an arm draped around her waist. "Babe, after what we just did all you can do is think about Cordelia….wait, on second thought let's both think about Cord."

"Tyler, you ass," Natalya exclaimed, punching him in the arm as she rolled over to face him. "You're a pig. Do you know that?"

Tyler shrugged as he rubbed his sore arm. "I've been called worse."

"Cord was nervous about her first time with Chris," Natalya explained. "She was worried about disappointing him."

"She'll be fine. Sabin really loves her. I doubt there's anything she could do that would disappoint him."

Natalya smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "You really think so?"

"Nat, he's finally getting a piece of ass after two years. He'll love it."

She sat up, glaring at him and punched him in the stomach. She wrapped the sheet around her body as she slid out of bed. "You are such a pig!"

* * *

"So," Cordelia said kissing Sabin's chest as she lay in his arms, her bed sheets loosely draped over their naked bodies. "Was I worth the wait?"

Sabin tilted her face up to kiss her lips and smiled. "Every second of every day of the past two years," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't know about you, baby, but I'm famished."

Cordelia giggled. "Good thing I cooked." She slipped from the bed, grabbing the first shirt she could find and slipping it over her head. "Come on, I'll feed you."

Sabin grabbed his discarded jeans, pulling them on before he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked with her into the kitchen. "Then we can have dessert in bed."

"Won't the brownies leave crumbs everywhere," she teased and squealed when he tickled her sides.

* * *

"What do you want," Frankie asked answering his hotel room door and finding Alex standing there.

"I need some advice, Frankie. Can I come in?"

"Advice about what? Other ways to ruin Chris' lovelife?"

"No! Look, I left him a bunch of messages, but he's just ignoring them."

"Take a hint," Frankie muttered, leaving the door open and walking away from the younger man.

"I wanted to apologize to him, man! I had a talk with Cord and I realize what an ass I've been. I don't want to lose my best friend over this." He slumped to the bed, sitting with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "What else can I do, Frankie?"

"Alex, you haven't lost Chris. He's on a date right now. Tomorrow you guys will be back to being buddy buddy."

Alex raised his head to look at Frankie. "You think so?"

"Unless things go terribly wrong tonight I think Chris is going to be in a very good mood tomorrow."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "He's with Cord right now?" Frankie nodded. "At Steiner's place?" Frankie nodded again. "So, then…he's not pissed at me?"

"He was, but I talked him down. You guys have been friends for too long to let something like this tear you apart. Go on back to your room and wait for Chris to come back tomorrow. Then you two can talk it out."

Alex nodded and stood. "Thanks, Frankie."

"It's what I'm here for," the older man called as Alex exited the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Morning," Sabin whispered, kissing Cordelia's temple as he spooned with her.

She didn't open her eyes, but a smile spread across her lips. "Morning."

"You sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she replied as she rolled over to face him. "Last night was really wonderful, Chris."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint," he smirked.

"Don't get cocky," she chuckled. "It was everything I'd hoped our first time together would be."

"Good." He kissed her nose. "I look forward to many, many more nights like last night."

"And mornings," she smiled, kissing him softly as she pulled him down on top of her.

* * *

"Julie, I said I'm sorry," Steiner said as he opened the door for her later that day.

"Just forget about it, Scott," Julie sighed wearily. "I'm going to lie down. I have a headache."

"Baby…" Steiner's words faltered.

He had no idea what he'd done, but his fiancée had been biting his head off since the day before. He let her go and tossed their bags into the corner of the living room.

"Delia? You awake, darlin'?"

When he got no reply he headed down the hall to his daughter's room, knocking lightly on the door before he peeked inside. He saw his daughter bundled up in her blankets in the darkened room and couldn't help smiling. Quietly he walked over to the bed and gave her a little shake.

"Delia, sweetheart, daddy's home."

Much to Steiner's shock instead of his daughter's sweet voice he was greeted by the sound of a very masculine moan.

"WHAT THE HELL," he yelled switching on the light and ripping the covers off the bed.

"Daddy! You're home early," Cordelia exclaimed, scrambing to cover up her nudity. Sabin let out a strangled yelp and fell off the far end of the bed.

He scrambled around the floor for his discarded clothing. "Where the hell are my pants," he groaned.

Steiner bent down and picked up the pants and tossed them to Sabin, who quickly pulled them on and searched for his shirt.

"Scott, what's the yelling about," Julie asked coming to Cordelia's door. She looked at the scene and gasped.

"Delia," Steiner said trying his best not to yell. He pulled in jagged breaths as he struggled with his temper. "Go with Julie and wait for me. I think Chris and I need to have a little talk."

"Daddy, I can explain."

"Go. Now."

"I'm an adult now," Cordelia replied. Sabin cringed. "What Chris and I shared last night was beautiful." Sabin whimpered at her words. "We're in love, daddy, and you'll just have to deal with that."

"Uh…Cord…." Sabin looked at Steiner just long enough to the fire burning in the older man's eyes. He averted his gaze and shut up.

"Come on, Cord," Julie said, giving her a robe to put on. "We'll wait in the kitchen while your father has a talk with Chris. I'll make some tea."

Steiner watched as Julie escorted Cordelia out of the bedroom before turning his gaze back to Sabin.

"I should probably just go," Sabin said as he gathered up his shoes and socks.

Steiner bent down and picked up a discarded condom wrapper. "Sit down." He'd said it calmly, but Sabin dropped his shoes and sat down as if Steiner had yelled it. "I suppose I should be happy you're taking precautions," the older man said as he walked over to the wastebasket to drop the wrapper in it. He looked down and saw two more wrappers. "Hmmm…..I see you two were productive."

"Mr. Steiner, I am so sorry," Sabin began, but bit his tongue when the larger man sat down next to him on the bed.

Steiner chuckled and placed a hand on Sabin's neck, giving it a slight squeeze. "Shut your mouth, son."

Sabin nodded, looking down at his hands like a child being scolded.

"Did Cordelia ever tell you what one of my most important conditions for her dating you was," he asked.

"Um…."

"No foolin' around in my house," Steiner informed him. "Somethin' tells me you could have figured that one out on your own, right?" Sabin nodded. "You're a smart kid, Chris. You really care about my daughter. I can see that. I appreciate that you practiced safe sex, but I do not appreciate that you practiced it in my house."

"I'm sorry, sir. We…" He was cut short by Steiner clamping his lips shut with his fingers.

"I wasn't lookin' for an apology, son. I just wanna make it clear that this is never to happen in my house again or you will never see my daughter again," Steiner explained, his voice deadly calm. "Am I understood?" Sabin nodded. "Good. Finish getting dressed and get going. Cordelia is grounded for a while."

"Yes, sir," Sabin said grabing his shoes and pulling them on. He headed into the kitchen and gave Cordelia a quick kiss before heading out of the apartment.

"What'd you say to him," Cordelia demanded when Steiner joined her and Julie in the kitchen.

"An apology from you would be nice, young lady," he replied. "You broke a rule and for that you're grounded for two weeks."

Cordelia hung her head, playing with the tag to the teabag in her cup. "I'm sorry, daddy. Am I still allowed to date Chris?"

Steiner nodded. "But you won't be goin' anywhere with him for a couple of weeks."

"I understand. Am I still allowed to call him or Skype with him?"

"I see no harm in that," Steiner replied.

"Thank you for not blowing a gasket, daddy," Cordelia said standing and placing her cup in the sink. "I know it could have gone that way, but I'm glad you stayed calm." She leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Go put on some damn clothes," Steiner grunted at his daughter, but he gave her hand a little squeeze as he said it.

Steiner looked at Julie once Cordelia was gone and let out a loud sigh, scrubbing a hand down his face. "How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?"

Julie vacated her seat and settled in his lap, resting her head on his. "We knew this would happen eventually, Scott. She's growing up."

"I know she wasn't a virgin before she came to live with me, Jules, but I never expected to catch her in bed with someone."

"I know," Julie said. "Be thankful they were only sleeping and not in the middle of the act."

Steiner grimaced.

"My point is she obeyed your rules from the time she moved in here. She waited until she was eighteen to do anything with Chris."

"Couldn't she have waited a little longer," Steiner groaned. "Like until she was thirty…and out of my house?"

Julie chuckled and kissed his forehead. "She'll be away at college soon, Scott. Then you can relax."

"You think I can relax knowin' how close she'll be to that boy once she's away at school," Steiner snorted.

"I'm going to lie down," Julie said after a moment of silence.

"Still not feelin' well," he asked as she stood.

"My head is pounding," Julie sighed as she headed to the bedroom.

"Where'd Julie go," Cordelia asked coming out of her room fully clothed now.

"She doesn't feel well," Steiner replied. "She's got a bug or somethin'. She was miserable the whole trip."

"That sucks," Cordelia frowned. "Maybe I should make her some chicken soup."

Steiner smiled at his daughter. "That's very sweet of you, darlin'."

Cordelia bit her bottom lip. "I actually have an ulterior motive." Steiner arched a brow. "I need to ask her something."

"And that would be?"

"You have to promise not to get mad," Cordelia warned.

"Out with it, young lady."

"I'd like Julie to take me to get birth control," Cordelia blurted out. She could see her father struggling to keep his temper in check. "Dad, it makes sense. Condoms aren't always one hundred percent effective and you said yourself you don't want me to mess up my chances for a higher education."

"All right. You've made your point. If you need Julie to take you for…that you don't need to bribe her with soup. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you out, Delia."

"I'll wait until she wakes up from her nap," Cordelia decided. "She should rest if she's sick." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and went into her room.

* * *

"You're back," Alex said when Sabin entered the hotel room they shared. "Did you have a good night with Cordy?"

"It was wonderful," Sabin sighed dreamily and the flopped on the bed with a groan.

Alex furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

"Steiner came home early."

"And you lived to tell the tale?" Alex was shocked.

"Dude, it was fucking scary as hell! He was all calm when he spoke to me. He made me promise that we'd never mess around in his house again."

"That was it?"

Sabin nodded. "Either he's planning on killing me later or…." He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "I don't wanna think about what he's got planned for me."

"Well, if it's any consolation I'm glad he let you live," Alex said taking a seat on the bed next his friend.

"Thanks," Sabin muttered.

"Chris, about yesterday...I just want you to know that I'm sorry," Alex said.

"Water under the bridge, Alex," Sabin replied.

Alex felt a wave of relief wash over him at Sabin's words.

* * *

Later that afternoon Steiner knocked on his daughter's door and poked his head in. She looked up from her laptop.

"Julie says she'd be more than happy to take you to get…you know."

Cordelia smiled. "Birth control, dad. You don't have to be bashful. We're both adults."

"You're my child," Steiner corrected. "And I'm never gonna be comfortable talkin' to you about sex."

Cordelia just giggled.

"Oh and if you think you're gonna lounge around the house and do nothin' you got another thing comin', young lady. I have a summer job lined up for you."

Cordelia's brow furrowed. "Doing what?"

Steiner smiled. "You're gonna be Sting's assistant."

"Wait…why does Sting need an assistant?"

"He just took over runnin' TNA," Steiner replied. "He's expectin' ya bright and early tomorrow mornin'."

"But….I thought tapings don't start until the evening," Cordelia stammered.

Steiner smiled. "Sting's duties don't start and end with the show, darlin'. A lot of plannin' goes into everythin'." With that he exited her room.

Cordelia groaned and buried her head in her folded arms on the bed.

"Did I hear that right," came Sabin's voice from the computer. "You're gonna be Sting's assistant?"

Cordelia picked her head up and nodded at the screen. "My father has a twisted idea of punishment."

"Look at this way, babe, you'll be getting paid to hang out at the Impact Zone."

A small smile spread across her lips. "I never thought of it that way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Delia, you're gonna be late," Steiner called as he waited by the front door.

"Coming," Cordelia called. Moments later she joined her father. "Kay, let's get this over with."

Steiner took her hand and made her do a little twirl for him. He was happy that she'd opted to wear a white tank top with a cobalt blue cardigan over it and a black pencil skirt that hit her just above the knees.

"Do I pass inspection," she asked after a moment of silence.

"Couldn't you wear pants," Steiner replied, but he smirked as he said it.

She rolled her eyes at him and took his hand. "Let's go or I'll be late. Wouldn't want to disappoint Sting on my first day."

"I'm just lookin' out for your safety, darlin'," he replied with a smile as he followed her out. "A lot of these guys have no manners." His smile then fell and he reached out to grab his daughter's wrist. "You tell me if anyone bothers you, understood?"

Cordelia gave him a quick hug. "I can handle myself, daddy, but if someone gets a little too friendly you'll be the first to know."

"They better not," Steiner grumbled as they boarded the elevator. "I'll kill anyone who does."

Cordelia couldn't help smiling at his words and leaned her head on his shoulder as they rode down in silence.

* * *

Steiner knocked on Sting's office door before poking his head in. "I brought your new assistant, Steve."

Sting looked up from the computer screen and smiled wide. "Bring her in, Scotty."

Steiner ushered his daughter in. "Steve, you remember my daughter Cordelia."

"My goodness! What a lovely young lady you've grown into," Sting said standing and coming around his desk to greet her. She was surprised when he embraced her tightly. "I have to admit I was a little worried about you the last time we saw you here. I'm so happy to see that you've matured since then."

Cordelia nodded, forcing a smile, knowing that he meant the skimpy outfits she'd been known to don and the bratty attitude.

"It's going to be so much fun working with you," Sting said giving her another squeeze.

Cordelia looked to her father with wide eyes. Steiner snickered. "I'll leave you to get to work, Delia."

She watched her father leave and then turned her attention back to Sting He slung and arm around her shoulders. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!"

"So, you keep saying," Cordelia whimpered.

"Yes, fun," Sting said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Starting with some filing. Oh how fun!"

"Filing," Cordelia asked. Sting nodded and pointed to a table on the far wall across from the desk. On it sat a large stack of papers. With a heavy sigh she replied, "I'll get right on it."

As she headed toward the table Sting held up a hand. "I need each page copied in triplicate."

"There's at least a hundred pages there," she whined.

"Two hundred and forty-seven to be exact," he replied with a smile. "Chop. Chop. I have an important meeting to attend in an hour and I need you to take notes."

"I'll get right on it, boss," she replied, heading over to start her work day.

* * *

There was a knock on Sting's open office door and Sabin poked his head in. "Excuse me, Mr. Borden?"

"What can I do for you, Chris," Sting asked.

"I was hoping I could take Cordelia to lunch," the younger man replied.

Sting looked at his watch. "Lunch time already? Goodness time flies when you're having fun." He looked to Cordelia who was typing up the notes she'd taken at the meeting earlier onto a laptop. "Save what you've done already and go on, Cordy." She did as she was told setting the laptop aside. "Bring me back a turkey club sandwich and diet Sprite when you come back." He fished some money out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I expect my change, young lady," he said sternly and then chuckled. "Go on, you crazy kids, you only have a half hour."

Cordelia followed Sabin out of the office and a little bit down the hall before hugging Sabin with such force that he stumbled. "Thank you SO much for this," she gasped, kissing him. "You have no idea how mind-numbingly boring this job is!"

"I can imagine," Sabin laughed, slipping an arm around her waist as they headed to his car. "We have to make this quick so I figured we go to a nearby sandwich shop so we can eat and get Sting's lunch too."

"You're so smart," Cordelia smiled as she slid into the passenger seat of his car.

* * *

"Steve, Cordelia busy runnin' errands for you," Steiner asked as he entered Sting's office without knocking.

"No, Scotty, she went to lunch with Sabin."

"She did what?!"

Sting frowned. "She does get a half hour for lunch, Scott."

"I suppose she neglected to mention that she's grounded and not allowed to go anywhere with Sabin," Steiner growled, stalking out of the office.

"Scott," Sting called following him. "You gotta trust her, man. She's just going to lunch and bringing me back my lunch."

"How long ago did they leave?"

Sting glanced at his watch. "About twenty minutes ago. Scott, if you just wait around she'll be back soon."

"You hope," Steiner replied as he headed toward the doors to the parking lot.

Before he could push them open they opened and Cordelia and Sabin walked in laughing. She saw her father and her smile fell.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"What part of grounded do you not understand," he fumed.

Cordelia glanced around the hallway seeing the people milling about trying not to stare.

"Dad, could you not do this in the hall?"

"Scott, why don't we take this back to my office," Sting jumped in.

Cordelia could feel tears stinging her eyes, but forced them back. She handed the bag with Sting's lunch in it to him and stalked off toward Sting's office.

"Mr. Steiner, sir, I'm so sorry," Sabin finally spoke up. "My only intention was to take Cordelia to lunch on her first day of work."

"Chris, son, you don't need to explain," Sting replied.

Steiner glared at him. "Like hell he doesn't!"

"Go on, Chris, get out of here," Sting said holding up a hand to Steiner. "Scott, let's go talk to Cordy." He turned Steiner away from Sabin and directed him to his office.

When the men arrived Cordelia was sniffling and dabbing at her eyes. Sting made Steiner sit down. He went to Cordelia and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off.

"Sweetheart, I know you were embarrassed by your father, but it came from a place of love," he explained. "Right, Scott?"

When Steiner realized what he'd done his inflamed temper cooled quickly. "Delia, baby, I'm so sorry." He stood and tried to embrace his daughter, but she turned away from him.

"Cordy, I know you think your father did this on purpose, but he truly didn't realize what he was doing," Sting explained and handed her some more tissues. "You should know better than anyone what a temper your father has."

"Delia, I am sorry, darlin'. You knew you were grounded."

Cordelia turned to face him, tears streaking her cheeks. "It was lunch, dad. We didn't go to a hotel or screw around in Chris' car. It was just lunch!"

"I think I'll leave you two to talk this out," Sting said, figuring out why Cordelia was grounded.

Steiner sighed tiredly and sank to the couch. "You'll understand when you have kids, Delia, especially when you have a little girl."

Seeing how tired her father was she couldn't help noticing how aged he looked. She took a seat next to him and took his hand. "I'm sorry I went out with Chris, dad. I needed a break. It was just lunch I promise."

"It's hard to see my little girl becoming a woman," he said offering her a sad smile.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, slipping an arm around his back. "I promise I'll always be your little girl," she whispered to him. "But you have to give me a little space and trust me."

He wrapped her up in his strong arms and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll try, darlin'."

"I hate to break up this wonderful family moment," Sting said coming back into his office. "I need my assistant to take notes at an emergency meeting in…oh…now."

"May I have a moment to wash my face," Cordelia asked.

"Go on, sweetheart," Sting smiled. Once she had left the office he looked at his friend. "You got a hell of daughter there, Scott."

"I know, Steve," Steiner replied standing.

"A word of advice," Sting said standing in the larger man's way. "Give her some breathing room. She needs to make her own mistakes and learn from them."

"Easy for you to say, Steve, when it isn't your daughter," Steiner replied. "I'm tryin' to do just that. It's easier said than done."

* * *

"Well, Cordelia, sweetheart," Sting said happily as he stood from his desk. "You made it through your first full day of being my assistant. Not so bad, huh?"

Cordelia bit back her distaste for filing, copying and taking extensive notes during meetings and forced a smile. "Not bad at all."

Sting chuckled and shook his head. "You're a terrible liar, honey." She opened her mouth to protest, but he waved her off. "You should have more fun tonight during the show."

"I should?"

"Oh yeah, delivering scripts and handling minor issues between the wrestlers and maybe even having some screen time when people barge into my office."

"Oh…wow…I wasn't…really…I mean…the business is my dad's thing. I really don't want to be a part of the show on camera," Cordelia stammered.

"No worries," he smiled ushering her out the door. "We'll make sure to give you plenty of warning to get out of the office before the cameras are set up."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sting smiled. "You're a damn good assistant. I hate to lose you come the end of summer. Now, I need you to go pick up the scripts and deliver them."

"I'm on it, boss." Cordelia headed off to do what was asked of her.

"Boss," Sting chuckled. "I do like the sound of that!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cordelia made her way to the Knockouts locker room first, knowing it would be easiest to deliver the scripts to the people she knew and got along with. Checking over the sticky notes on each script she held in her hands she knocked on the door.

When it opened Angelina was yelling at someone over her shoulder. When she turned her attention to the door a wide smile spread across her face. "Hey! Come to hang out with the girls?"

"Actually, I'm working, Angie. Dad doesn't want me being lazy around the house this summer. You're looking at Sting's new assistant," Cordelia replied holding up the scripts. "These are for ODB, Velvet, Madison and Gail."

"I'll see that they get them," Angelina replied, taking them from her. "Don't be a stranger, huh? I'm sure Sting will give you breaks here and then. Just come hang out when you can, kay?"

"Definitely," Cordelia replied and headed off to grab more scripts to deliver.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya it would be betta this way, Bobby," Bully Ray complained as he and Roode stood discussing their segment and match for later that night.

"Excuse me, guys," Cordelia said.

"WHAT," Bully yelled turning around to find Cordelia standing there.

"I brought your scripts," she replied trying not to snap at him. It'd been a long day and she was far from done with her first day of work.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Roode said, offering her a kind smile as he took the pages from her.

Bully Ray smiled wickedly at her. "Stinga got himself an assistant, huh? Do me a fava, sweetheart, and turn around for me."

Cordelia arched a brow at him, but did as she was told.

"Not bad. Where'd he find ya? A street corna," Bully asked.

"Are you stupid," Roode growled, smacking the larger man upside the head. "That's Scott Steiner's daughter."

"Scotty has a daughta? No fuckin' way that hot piece of ass came outta Scotty's nutsack."

Cordelia visibly blanched at the comment. "And now I may actually vomit from this conversation," she groaned.

Roode just rolled his eyes at the larger man and turned his attention to Cordelia. "He's very sorry for his lewd comment." He took the scripts and slapped one into Bully's chest.

"Whatever," Cordelia replied. "Honestly, I barely pay attention to him. I'm sorry I started now." With that she turned and walked away leaving Bully Ray standing agape and Roode laughing at him.

Bully snapped out of his daze and shoved Roode. "That isn't funny!"

"Yes it is," Roode continued to laugh. "Extremely funny!"

* * *

"Hey, Matty," Cordelia called as she came to Matt Morgan and Crimson, who were discussing their match that night.

"Hey, kid," Morgan smiled. "What? No hug?"

"Sorry," she sighed and gave him a quick squeeze. "It's been a long day."

"Poor thing," Morgan said sympathetically. He'd seen her earlier in the day following Sting around from meeting to meeting. "It'll get easier, hon."

Cordelia nodded, handing him the script. "And then I'll be ready to head off to school in the Fall." They both laughed.

"You're really heading off to U of M," Morgan asked. She nodded. He smiled and gave her a squeeze. "Your dad is so proud."

Crimson cleared his throat then. "So…uh…._Matty_, you gonna introduce me to your lovely friend," Crimson asked.

Morgan slung an arm around Cordelia's shoulders and looked at his tag partner. "That depends. Can you behave yourself?"

"I'm Cordelia," she giggled offering Crimson her hand.

Crimson took it and smiled. "Tommy Mercer," he said and brushed his lips across her fingers. "It's a pleasure to meet a lovely lady."

Cordelia pulled her hand away, wiping the back of her hand on her skirt. "Yeah, I'm...taken." Under normal circumstances she'd consider the large man attractive, but she was getting a very distinct creeper vibe from him.

Crimson looked at her left hand and then back up to her. "That doesn't look like an engagement ring."

"Tommy, back off, man," Morgan warned. "She's dating Chris Sabin."

Crimson snorted. "And?"

"And I dropped off your scripts so I'll just be going," Cordelia said making a speedy getaway.

"It was good seein' ya again, sweetheart," Morgan called as she walked away. When he turned back to his tag partner he was being glared at. "What?"

"What the hell was that all about? Why were you cock blocking me?"

"Look, kid, trust me you want no part of that girl," Morgan replied.

"And why is that?"

"One, she's Scott Steiner's daughter. Two, she's dating Chris Sabin. Three...she's Scott fucking Steiner's daughter."

Crimson arched a brow at the older man. "No fucking way she's Steiner's daughter. No way he'd have a daughter that hot."

Morgan shook his head. "You're an idiot."

Crimson just smirked. "That, my friend," he said pointing to Cordelia's retreating form. "Is a challenge and I never back down from a challenge."

"I take it back," Morgan replied. "You're not an idiot, you're a moron."

* * *

"Hey you," Sabin said when Cordelia showed up at the Guns locker room. "Sting let you take a break already?"

"I wish this was a personal call, babe, but I'm delivering scripts," she replied, giving him a peck on the lips.

"How's your first day going, Cord," Alex asked.

"Agonizingly slow," she replied honestly. "I can't wait for this night to end so I can go home and take a nice long bubble bath."

Sabin smirked and Alex shook his head at his friend. "Don't you dare say it," he grumbled and then turned his attention back to Cordelia. "Just think of it this way, Cord, you're earning money now. You can save it up for a rainy day or buy something you've been wanting."

Cordelia smiled then. "I have wanted to go shopping with Nat for a while now." Her smiled widened. "I'm taking Nat shopping when I get my first check."

Just then the PA system cracked. "Would Cordelia Steiner please report to Sting's office ASAP. Cordelia Steiner, Sting's office, ASAP."

Cordelia sighed hearing her boss' voice. "I'll talk to you guys later." She gave Sabin another peck and rushed off.

As she rounded the corner on her way back to the office Crimson stepped into her path.

"Where' the fire, sweetheart?"

Cordelia took a deep breath and let it out. "You're not serious?"

"What?"

"Did you not hear Sting paging me over the PA system? You'd have to be deaf not to have heard it."

"Oh…that was you he was paging," Crimson asked innocently.

Cordelia resisted the urge to slap him and just chuckled, shaking her head. "Look, Tommy, you're an attractive man."

"Thank you."

"And I'm sure this has gotten you many, many women in the past."

"I can't complain," he replied with a shrug.

"But let me make something crystal clear to you," she continued, ignoring his comments. "I'm with Chris Sabin. I'm in _love_ with Chris Sabin. You have no chance in Hell with me because I'm with CHRIS SABIN."

"Now, when you say that you're _with_ this Sabin guy…how serious is it," Crimson asked.

Cordelia groaned, throwing up her hands in frustration. "He gave me a promise ring." She showed him the ring he'd eyed earlier.

Crimson quirked a brow. "So….you're not engaged?"

"I don't have time for this," Cordelia groaned as the PA system once again crackled to life and she heard her name. She shoved past him and rushed off to see what her boss needed.

Crimson watched her go, a broad smile on his face. "Now to find out who the hell this Sabin guy is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Crimson stalked the halls of the Impact Zone. "Now if I was this Sabin guy where would I be?" He headed down the hall and spotted Zema Ion coming out of a locker room. "Hey," he called.

Zema turned to see who had called to him and turned back around to scurry off once he spotted the larger man coming his way. Crimson reached out and grabbed him by his hair.

"OW! THE HAIR! LET GO OF THE HAIR!"

"You weren't trying to ignore me, were you," Crimson asked, letting go of the hair and grabbing the smaller man by his shirt collar.

"N-n-no, sir."

"I didn't think so," Crimson smiled. "I'm looking for Chris Sabin. Any idea where I can find him?"

"Um…have you tried the MMG locker room?"

"The what," Crimson demanded arching a brow.

"He's one half of a tag team with Alex Shelley. They call themselves the Motor City Machineguns. MMG, get it?"

"Cute," Crimson sneered. "Where are they?"

Zema pointed down the hall. "First locker room on the right."

"Thanks," Crimson said shoving the smaller man into the wall before walking away.

Zema slid down the wall holding his now throbbing head. "Asshole," he muttered and then checked to make sure Crimson hadn't heard him.

* * *

When Crimson got down the hall to the Machineguns locker room he saw Alex Shelley exiting. He smirked to himself _If this is Sabin there is no competition_.

"Hey…uh…Chris." He frowned when Alex ignored him. "Hello! You with the skunk stripe!"

Alex stopped and turned slowly toward the larger man. "You rang?"

"Are you Chris Sabin?"

"No," Alex replied spun on his heel to leave. He found himself unable to go anywhere when Crimson grabbed the back of his shirt. "Were you not done asking stupid questions?"

Crimson pulled Alex back to him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "So, if you're not Sabin then you must be…uh…Adam Seeley, right?"

"Right initials, wrong name, Carrot Top."

Crimson's face screwed up into a sneer as he grabbed Alex and pinned him up against the wall. "Are you going to help me find Sabin or not?"

"Let me think about that," Alex replied, scratching his temple for effect. "No." With that he stomped on Crimson's foot making the larger man release him.

Crimson yelped in pain, hopping on one foot for a moment. "You little son of a bitch!"

"Chris is my best friend, numb nuts," Alex replied. "And since I'm pretty sure you're just trying to get into his girlfriend's pants…I don't feel compelled to help you. Consider me Captain Cockblock on this mission of yours. Leave Chris alone and especially leave Cordy alone." With that he walked off.

"I just wanted to talk to Sabin," Crimson called to Alex's retreating figure. He was greeted by the sight of Alex flipping him off. "Asshole," Crimson muttered as he turned to walk away. He bumped into someone.

"Looking for me," a voice asked. When Crimson's eyes finally settled on the owner he found Sabin standing before him.

"You're…Chris Sabin?" Crimson eyed him up and down and snorted.

"What can I do for you," Sabin asked, ignoring the snide tone in the larger man's voice.

"You're with Cordelia Steiner?"

"What's it to you," Sabin replied, not liking the questioning.

Crimson held up his hands. "I'm jealous is all. She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Sabin smiled. "And she's _mine_."

"Understood," Crimson replied as the smaller man walked away. "She's yours for now."

* * *

Sabin found Cordelia at the catering table grabbing some food. He smirked and decided to sneak up on her.

"You know that's only for the talent, right," he said disguising his voice to sound like Bully Ray.

Cordelia groaned loudly, but continued to gather food on the dish she was loading. "Listen asshole, I'm just grabbing some food for Sting. So get off my ass," she growled without turning around.

"Whoa! Babe, it's me," Sabin said, turning her to face him. "Bully been bothering you?"

She sighed, setting the dish aside and hugging him. "This has been the day from Hell," she said taking in a jagged breath. "Sting is driving me to drink. Bully Ray is a pervert. I can feel him undressing me with his eyes whenever I pass him. Then that Crimson guy..."

"What about Crimson," Sabin asked, realizing there was a reason the larger man had sought him out.

Cordelia shook her head. "Nevermind. I'm just happy to see you." She was about to kiss him when the PA system crackled to life once again.

"Cordelia, I'm hungry," Sting sing-songed. "Please bring me my food."

Cordelia groaned, giving Sabin a peck on the lips. "I better go."

"Just a second," Sabin smiled, cupping her cheek. He tilted her face up towards his and placed a soft kiss on her lips. For a moment she melted into him.

"Cordelia, I hate to repeat myself, but I'm hungry," Sting's voice crackled through the halls.

Reluctantly Cordelia broke the kiss, giving Sabin a half hearted smile. "Gotta go, babe. Duty calls."

He watched her gather up the plate and drink and head off to feed her boss. As Cordelia disappeared from sight Sabin made up his mind to find Crimson and have a chat with him.

* * *

Sabin found Crimson chatting with Morgan in their locker room. He knocked on the open door.

"Hey, Chris," Morgan said smiling. "What's up?"

"Could I borrow your tag partner for a little while," Sabin asked.

"Me," Crimson asked, a confused look on his face.

"We need to have a little talk, big man," Sabin replied.

"Yeah, no problem," Morgan said grabbing his pads and heading to the door. "We got a match in like twenty minutes."

"This shouldn't take too long," Sabin replied as he watched Morgan leave. Once he was gone Sabin closed the door.

"What's this about, Sabin," Crimson asked as he went back to lacing up his boots.

"Let's cut the bullshit," Sabin said leaning against the door. "When you came looking for me earlier it wasn't to tell me how beautiful my girlfriend is or how jealous you are of me."

"No. It wasn't," Crimson replied, not looking up from his boots.

"You were sizing up the competition."

Crimson finished tying his boots and stuffed the laces inside before standing to his full height and looking at Sabin. "What's the matter, Chris? You afraid of some competition?"

Sabin snorted. "What competition? Cordelia loves me. I'm not worried."

"Then why are we having this conversation," Crimson asked with a smirk.

"I just came to ask you man to man to leave Cordelia alone," Sabin replied. "She just started work tonight and she's already stressed out. She doesn't need you to add to it."

Crimson shook his head with and chuckled in the back of his throat. "I don't see how I'm adding to any stress if you're so sure she loves you."

"Just leave her alone," Sabin replied and left the locker room.

"Sure thing, Chris," he called, but laughed as he did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Cord, you can go find your dad and head home, sweetheart," Sting said at the end of the night.

The Impact taping had finally wrapped after what seemed like forever. Surprisingly once the show started Cordelia found herself enjoying her job a bit more. She'd managed to break up a spat between a couple of Knockouts and avoid a major wardrobe malfunction with another Knockout.

"You sure you don't need me to wrap up this paperwork," she asked looking up from the stack of papers in her lap.

Sting smiled and shook his head no. "You've been here long enough, kid. Go home and get some rest. I won't need you tomorrow until the tapings."

Cordelia set aside the papers and stood, stretching. "I am kinda tired. See ya tomorrow, boss." She headed toward the door.

"Cordelia?"

"Yes?" She stopped in the doorway and turned to face her boss.

"You did real good tonight," Sting smiled. "I'll be sure to tell your father what a great job you did on your first day."

"Thanks. I appreciate that," she said. "See you tomorrow night."

* * *

When Cordelia emerged from Sting's office she found Crimson leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Heading home, sweet thing," he asked.

"Not with you," she replied walking past him. "And it's Cordelia not sweet thing."

He fell into step beside her. "I can't help feeling like you don't like me."

"What gave it away," she muttered.

He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Cordelia groaned and glared up at him. "Did I do something to offend you," he asked.

"You mean other than not getting the message that I'm taken," she asked.

"For now you are," he replied. "You're young. You shouldn't just settle down with the first guy you meet."

Cordelia snorted and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't a virgin when I met Chris," she explained and then instantly regretted her words when he looked at her expectantly. "Get it through your big ginger head I'm not interested. I love my boyfriend." With that she tried to step around him, but he cut her path off again. "Look, I'm REALLY tired and I'd just like to go home."

Crimson smirked. "Your place or mine?"

Cordelia resisted the urge to slap him across the face several times, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Cute. You're very clever. Goodbye." She tried to sidestep him again and found her path cut off once again. "FUCK!"

"You kiss your father with that mouth," Crimson asked.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Thank GOD," Cordelia muttered hearing Sabin's voice. "Yes, there is," Cordelia said as Sabin and Shelley flanked her. "This big ape won't let me by. I'm done for the night and I just want to find my dad and go home."

Sabin wrapped an arm around her waist as he glared up at Crimson. "We're here now, babe." He gave her a quick kiss on the temple when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go find your dad."

"One side, Carrot Top," Alex said, shoving Crimson out of the way.

Crimson watched as the two men escorted Cordelia away.

"How long was that shit going on," Alex asked once they were far enough out of earshot.

"What? Him harassing me or the little do si do in the hallway," Cordelia asked.

"Both."

"Too long," Sabin answered for her. "Cord, if he starts shit with you again I want you to call me or text me."

She smiled tiredly up at him and kissed him softly. "That's really sweet, Chris, but I think I can handle him."

"Yeah, you were doing a really good job of it just now."

"Dude, she's tired," Alex interjected before the conversation ended in a fight. "She's not up to her usual bitchy standard."

"Thanks, Alex," Cordelia sighed. He smiled. "Ass." His smile fell.

"Hey! I was defending you! Is that the thanks I get for sticking up for my friend," he deamanded.

"Yeah, calling me a bitch was really sweet," Cordelia replied, rolling her eyes. "I see my dad. Night guys."

"I don't get a kiss," Sabin called as she walked away. "OW!" Sabin glared at his tag partner. "What was that for?!"

"Dude, she's exhausted from running around for Sting all night and you go and pull the jealous boyfriend shit? What is wrong with you?"

"I know what Crimson's intentions are, Alex."

"Yeah, so does the whole Impact Zone, Chris. The man is about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the nuts. She didn't want you acting jealous when she said she could handle him. She wanted reassurance. The last thing a woman wants when she's feeling vulnerable is to be told how vulnerable she is."

Sabin stared at his friend for a long while and then shook his head. "Tell me, Obi Wan, how is it that you have all this knowledge and you're still single?"

Alex shrugged. "Just picky I guess."

"Yeah, that's the problem," Sabin snickered.

"Don't make me junk punch you," Alex replied. "I'll talk to Joe and some of the other guys and ask them to keep an eye on Crimson around Cordy. You should see if Morgan is willing to help wrangle his tag partner too. Maybe even speak to Sting about the situation before shit gets too deep."

"Good idea," Sabin replied spotting Morgan heading his way. "Hey, Matt, could I have a word?" The larger man nodded and motioned for Sabin to walk with him.

* * *

"How'd your first day go," Steiner asked as he and Cordelia headed home.

"It was good, dad," she replied tiredly.

"Steve tells me you're the best assistant he's ever had," Steiner said. "Of course I don't know of any other assistant he's had." He chuckled. "Still high praise for my little girl."

When he was greeted by silence he glanced over and saw that Cordelia had fallen asleep, her head resting against the window glass. He reached out and brushed some hair from her face with a small smile.

Once they were home and he'd parked the car he jogged around to the passenger side, carefully opening the door and unbuckling his daughter. He lifted her out of the passenger seat, not having the heart to wake her and carried her inside.

"Dad," she said sleepily once he'd settled her in bed.

"Yes, darlin'," he replied as he pulled off her shoes and covered her up.

When her only reply was a sleep addled mutter he bent down to kiss her forehead before leaving her to sleep for the night. He'd miss being able to do this once she left for college in the fall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Steiner stumbled into the bathroom. Cordelia was still sleeping and he wanted to let her sleep for as long as she needed. She'd have her hands full for the next few weeks working for Sting. He still couldn't believe that his little girl would be leaving him to go to college just a matter of weeks.

He finished up and stepped over to the sink to wash his hands, his eyes absently scanning the area around him. It was then that his eyes caught sight of a box sticking up out of the trash can. He turned off the tap and dried his hands before reaching down and pulling the box from the trash.

His blood began to boil when he read pregnancy test on the side of the box. He looked in the trash and found the stick sitting on top. He checked the results on the box and he found himself trying extremely hard not to scream.

Taking the box and stick with him he stormed into Cordelia's room. "CORDELIA MARIE GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

Cordelia sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes huge as saucers. Her sleep addled mind tried to process why her father was so pissed. "Daddy? What is it? What's the matter?"

"Don't you DARE play innocent with me," he growled.

Cordelia tossed the covers aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting to her feet. Sometime during the night she'd woken and changed into a pair of cut off sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

"Daddy, I have no idea what's going on. What's wrong," she begged.

"This," Steiner growled and tossed the box at her.

She caught it, fumbling a bit. Once she looked at it the color drained from her face. "This isn't mine."

"Like HELL it isn't," Steiner roared, pacing. He stopped and held up the stick to her. "It's positive, Cordelia. How could you ruin your future like this?"

"I DIDN'T," she yelled. "IT'S NOT MINE!"

"NO? SO THE PISS TEST FAIRY LEFT IT IN OUR BATHROOM TRASH?"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW IT GOT THERE," Cordelia screamed, tossing the box at her father. She grabbed some clothes and quickly changed. "THERE'S ANOTHER FEMALE WHO STAYS AT THIS HOUSE TOO YOU KNOW!"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE BLAMIN' JULIE FOR THIS," Steiner yelled.

"What's all the screaming about," Julie called from the hall. She had used her key when she heard the yelling from outside. "Scott? Cord? What's going on?"

"I found this in the bathroom trash," Steiner explained showing Julie the positive pregnancy test.

"IT'S NOT MINE," Cordelia yelled, pulling on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbing her phone.

"Sure it's not," Steiner retorted. "And it wasn't yours two years ago when your mother sent you to stay with me, right?"

Cordelia stopped what she was doing and looked at her father, hurt swimming in her hazel eye. With out a word she walked up to her father and slapped him across the face before storming out of the condo.

"Where do you think you're goin'," he called, holding his reddened cheek.

"Scott, let her go," Julie said, pulling on his arm when he attempted to follow his daughter.

"Did you see what she did," he fumed. "I put a roof over her head and take care of her and this is the thanks she gives me." He held up the pregnancy test as he spoke.

"Scott, she's telling the truth," Julie said quietly. "It isn't hers."

"Then who the hell does it belong to, Julie," Steiner fumed, heading into the kitchen. Julie followed him silently, hoping it would click with him. "Julie?"

She walked over to him, taking his hand and placing on her abdomen. "It's mine, Scott. You're gonna be a daddy."

Steiner stared at her blankly for a long while. "Yours? You…you're pregnant?"

She nodded, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "I thought I'd emptied the trash before we left yesterday," she confessed. "This isn't how I was planning to tell you."

Steiner couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he pulled her to him and kissed the crown of her head. "Jules, you just made me so happy." His smile then fell and he released her, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Delia's never gonna forgive me."

Julie cupped his face with her hands and made him look at her. "She will eventually. Give her time to cool down and then you two can talk."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her again. "I hope you're right."

* * *

As Cordelia hit the street tears clouded her eyes. She called Sabin as she jogged away from the building. She wanted as much distance between herself and her father.

"Come on, Chris, pick up," she sniffled. She cursed under her breath when the voicemail finally answered. "You would have forgotten your phone somewhere when I need you," she said and hung up. "Maybe he's still at the hotel," she muttered, walking in that direction.

By the time she got to the hotel her eyes were red rimmed and swollen and her nose was red and stuffy. She entered the lobby and realized she didn't know Sabin's room number.

With a groan she headed over to the front desk. "I'm here to see Chris Sabin," she said to the woman behind the counter. "He works for TNA Wrestling. I don't know what room he's staying in."

The woman took in Cordelia's appearance and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, dear, I can't give that information out to fans."

"I'm not a fan," she replied. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Sure you are," the woman replied. "Don't make me have to call security."

"Is there a problem here," came a voice from behind her. Cordelia groaned inwardly. Crimson was the last man she wanted to see right now.

Reluctantly she turned around to face him and shook her head no. "No. No problem. I was just leaving."

"Whoa," Crimson said grasping at her wrist as she brushed past him. He made her turn back toward him. "What happened?"

Cordelia was momentarily taken aback by his concern and then she realized he was probably hoping she'd had a fight with Sabin and they'd broken up.

"It's nothing," she replied, quickly brushed away some tears that escaped down her cheek.

"Sweetheart, in my experience when a woman cries it's never nothing," he replied, catching a tear on his fingertip as it slipped down her cheek.

"I didn't have a fight with Chris," she said.

"I never said you did. What happened?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just go about your business. I'm leaving."

"Cordelia, I know you think I'm an ass and you're probably right," Crimson said making her stop and look back at him. "But I can't just forget what I'm seeing. You're upset and you obviously can't get hold of your boyfriend or you wouldn't have been trying to get his room number from the desk. If you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"You're the last person I want to talk to," she scoffed, sniffling.

"That really hurts," he replied. "I'm trying to be nice."

Her shoulders slumped and she let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry. I just...everything is all fucked up right now and…"

He went over to her and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Come on," he said gently. "We can go up to my room and talk."

She had been allowing him to lead her to the bank of elevators, but shoved him away when he mentioned his room.

"You are such a sleazy son of a bitch," she growled.

"What?"

"What? You expect me to just go up to your room and pour my heart out and then what? You think I'm just gonna sleep with you," she yelled.

"Cord, you're making a scene," Crimson replied, glancing around.

"I don't give a fuck! You stay the hell away from me!"

"Hold on," came Matt Morgan's voice from behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her back as he motioned to the woman behind the desk that everything was fine and security did not need to be called. "Cord, sweetie, what's going on? I get off the elevator and find you screaming at my tag partner. What happened?"

"I was just trying to be nice," Crimson explained.

"I asked her," Morgan replied, glaring at his tag partner. He was certain the man had said or done something to upset the young Steiner.

"I had a fight with my father," she said sniffling. "I was looking for Chris, but the bitch behind the counter won't tell me what room he's in."

"He got called in to a meeting, honey. He's not in his room. Alex is with him," Morgan explained. "Come on. Let's go into the restaurant and you can talk to me. All right?"

She sniffled and nodded, allowing him to lead her away. Morgan looked back at Crimson, who was following them. "I didn't say you could come. She doesn't want you near her."

Crimson stopped following them and took a seat in the lobby across from the hotel's restaurant. He'd keep his distance, he'd be damned if he was going to back off completely.

* * *

Morgan ordered coffee for the both of them as they took seats at the counter.

"So, what was this fight about?"

"Dad found a pregnancy test in the bathroom trash," she explained as she took a sip of the coffee. She made a face and emptied some sugar packets into it.

"Oh…wow…you and Chris aren't…umm…in the family way…are you," he asked.

"It wasn't mine, Matt. I told dad that, but he didn't believe me." Fresh tears stung her eyes and slipped down her cheeks making ripples in her coffee.

Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Honey, you have to see things from your dad's perspective here," he gently explained. "When you first came out here you were pretty messed up."

"But that's my past," she whimpered. "Is it supposed to haunt me for the rest of my life? I've changed. I have. Chris and I…we use protection. Always. I don't want to get pregnant. Not now. Not when I have school in the Fall."

Morgan wrapped an arm around her and held her. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, Cord. Obviously there are still some trust issues going on with you and your dad. You guys need to sit and talk that out. And I do mean talk. You Steiners have the shortest fuse I've ever seen."

"I saw that firsthand this morning," she sniffled.

"I've seen you change tremendously since we first met," Morgan consoled. "And I gotta say you've turned into a really beautiful young woman."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, Matty."

"I'm gonna go give your dad a call," he said. "You finish up your coffee and if you want I'll drive you home. All right?"

She nodded, turning her attention to her drink. Morgan headed out into the lobby to make his phone call. Neither one of them saw Crimson watching them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"I can not believe you forgot your phone," Alex chuckled as he and Sabin entered the hotel lobby.

"You woke me up at the ass crack of dawn for this meeeting, Alex," Sabin replied.

"I woke you up when I got the damn call."

"Whatever," Sabin muttered.

"I'll meet you by the car. You don't need me to hold your hand while you're getting your phone."

"All right, man. I'll be out in five," Alex nodded and heading back outside.

Sabin headed to the elevator bank. He took two steps before finding his way blocked. Craning his neck up he saw Morgan standing in front of him.

"Matt, I'm kinda in a hurry," Sabin said before the large man could open his mouth.

"Your girlfriend's been lookin' for you," Morgan replied ignoring Sabin's attempt to blow him off. "She had a fight with her dad…about you."

Sabin stopped trying to get around the large man and looked up at him. "Me? What'd I do?"

"Apparently Scott found a pregnancy test in the trash," Morgan explained.

"But…we've been…" Morgan waved a large hand at him silencing the younger man.

"Yeah, been through that with Cordy. Don't need to hear it again," Morgan said. "Look, I just got off the phone with Scott. He knows you guys are being careful. He wants Cordy to cool off before they have a talk."

"Where is she?"

"In the restaurant," Morgan replied. "She's nursing a cup of coffee." The large man motioned over his shoulder with his head.

Sabin glanced in that direction and spotted Crimson watching the restaurant like a hawk. He frowned, shooting death glares at his ginger haired colleague.

Morgan followed Sabin's gaze and sighed. "He upset her," he explained. "That's why I took her into the restaurant for some coffee. I figured she could talk to me and calm down a bit."

"I appreciate that," Sabin said pulling his gaze away from Crimson. "Is she mad that I didn't have my phone on me?"

"Honestly, Chris, she's too hurt by the fight with her dad," Morgan replied.

* * *

Cordelia finished off her coffee and headed out to the lobby to look for Morgan. She didn't get far before she found Crimson beside her.

"I am really not in the mood for this shit today," she growled.

He held up his hands. "Just let me apologize for before. You misunderstood my intentions."

She snorted. "No, I think I understood them just fine."

He grasped her wrist gently turning her back to him when she tried to walk away. "I didn't mean anything when I invited you up to my room. You were upset. I just figured you could talk easier if you had some privacy. Honestly, I only wanted to talk."

She looked up at him, pulling her hand free. "You really only wanted to talk?"

"Absolutely," Crimson replied. "Do you really think I'm the type of guy to take advantage of woman when she's upset?"

Cordelia's cheeks flushed and she suddenly felt terrible for assuming the worst about the man before her. "Yeah…kinda."

He gave her a little smirk. "Well, I won't hold that against you. I'm glad you've calmed down."

"Yeah, well, Matt talked me down…though I think the coffee made me a bit edgy. I think I should switch to decaf."

Crimson chuckled. "Listen, if you're ever upset again and can't find someone to talk to I'm always available." He motioned for her phone. "We can exchange numbers if you want."

Cordelia gave him a half smile. "Only if you promise not to text me anything dirty or call me at all hours of the night."

"You have my word," Crimson smiled, taking her phone and putting his number in it for her.

"Cord! Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me," Sabin called as he jogged over to the two. She had just handed Crimson his phone back. "Are you all right?" He glared up at the taller man, who held up his hands and retreated. "Was he bothering you?"

"No, Chris, he wasn't," Cordelia replied, allowing Sabin to envelope her in his arms. "We were just talking."

A snort came from behind Sabin and the couple looked to Morgan. "You were screaming at him to get the fuck away from you just a little while ago."

"It was a misunderstanding," Cordelia replied. "Thanks for the coffee and the talk, Matty. I'm good now that Chris is here."

"Anytime, sweetheart," he replied. "You got my number if you ever need me. Oh, your dad says you can come home whenever you're ready. You guys need to have a serious talk." With that he walked away.

Sabin turned his attention back to his girlfriend. "So…your dad found a pregnancy test in the trash?"

Cordelia sighed and nodded. "A positive one."

"But…it's not yours, right? Because we've been careful."

"I suspect I'm going to have bouncing baby brother or sister in a few months," she replied, making Sabin's eyebrows knit in confusion. "I think Julie's pregnant."

"Oh…wow…"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Cordelia gave a little chuckle as they headed to the elevator bank.

Sabin pressed the call button and the two boarded the empty elevator in silence. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, smiling when she leaned back into him. Gently he kissed her neck.

"I don't have to take you back home just yet," he whispered.

Cordelia pushed away from him, turning to face him her face was a mask of annoyance. "My dad just accused me of letting you knock me up and your solution is to screw around? Nice, Chris. Really nice."

The elevator dinged to a stop on Sabin's floor and Cordelia stalked off, not sure where she was going.

Sabin caught up with her and took her hand, leading her back the other way toward the room he shared with Alex.

"I'm sorry," he said as he unlocked the door. "Do you need to talk? Because I'm here for you, baby." His text message alert beeped and he remembered Alex waiting in the car. "Shit. That's Alex."

_Where the fuck are you?_ the text read.

He shot off a quick reply and turned his attention back to Cordelia.

"Are you supposed to be somewhere," she asked.

"Alex and I were just going to the gym," he replied. "We were done with our meeting."

Sabin's text alert sounded again and he smiled, holding the phone up for Cordelia to see the text.

_Is she all right?_

"Aw! He loves me," she chuckled.

"Come on, I'll have Alex swing by your house on the way to the gym," Sabin said shooting a text back to his tag partner.

When they got to the car Alex was leaning against the driver's side door. "Everything all right, Cord?"

"Not totally, but it will be once I get home," she replied.

Alex arched a brow at Sabin, who motioned that he'd tell him later.

"Oooo….kay," Alex said as he opened the driver's side door and slid behind the wheel. "Casa de Steiner and then the gym?"

"That's the plan," Sabin smiled as he held the door open for Cordelia. She slid into the backseat and Sabin slid in next to her.

"All right, ground rules," Alex said as he started up the care. "No kissy face. I can see you two in the rear view and I do not want to be distracted. Number two, hands stay north of the border at all times."

"Alex," Cordelia snickered. "My dad just accused me of being pregnant. Do you really think that Chris and I are gonna be groping each other on the ride back home?"

"Pregnant? You better not be, yound lady," Alex fumed.

"She's not, dude," Sabin replied.

"My dad has a lot of explaining to do," Cordelia chuckled.

When the news finally registered with Alex he glanced in the rear view mirror and half smiled. "I gotta say, Cord, you're taking this news better than I would. I mean...this is proof that your dad is..."

"Finish that statement and Chris will be looking for a new tag partner permanently," Cordelia warned.

"I'm just sayin'," Alex replied as he turned the corner on Cordelia's block. "I'd have been dry heaving if I was in your shoes."

"Trust me I'm not far from it," Cordelia murmured as she watched her building come into sight.

Sabin gave her hand a little squeeze as he opened the door when Alex stopped the car. "Come on, babe."

"Thanks for the lift, Alex," she said as she slid out of the car.

"Anytime, Cord."

Reluctantly Cordelia allowed Sabin to lead the way into the building. They were quiet as they boarded the elevator. Sabin pressed the button for Steiner's floor and leaned against the back wall, draping an arm around Cordelia's shoulders.

* * *

"You know we're gonna need a bigger place now," Steiner said to Julie as they sat on the couch. He was massaging Julie's feet as they talked. "I mean….I don't think Delia will want us to change her room into the baby's room while she's away at school."

"I would never dream of asking her to," Julie replied.

They turned their attention to the front door as Cordelia and Sabin entered. Cordelia had a death grip on Sabin's hand as she joined her father and his girlfriend.

"Mr. Steiner," Sabin said, breaking the silence. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Chris," Julie smiled.

"Yes, thank you, son," Steiner replied. "If you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with my daughter."

"Of course," Sabin replied. He gave Cordelia a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered for her to call him later if she needed to talk.

Once Sabin was gone Cordelia turned her attention to her father. "Daddy, I'm sorry I slapped you," she said.

Steiner stood and enveloped her in his arms, kissing the crown of her head. "I deserved worse for what I said to you, baby."

Cordelia hugged him tightly. "I have changed, daddy," she said. "Chris and I are being really careful. I want to go to school. I want to have a career and I know I can't do all of that if I get pregnant."

"I believe you, darlin'. I'm sorry I accused you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I feel terrible that I'm the cause of this strife between you two," Julie sighed.

"Julie," Cordelia sniffled. "Get over here!" Steiner pulled Julie up and the three shared a group hug. "So, I'm gonna be a big sister?"

Steiner and Julie laughed and nodded.

"Yes," Julie replied. "In about seven months."

"Delia, are you all right with this," Steiner asked.

"What? Making our family bigger?" She smiled. "I couldn't be happier for you two...as long as you don't call on me to change diapers."

Steiner laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair. "We all have to change dirty diapers, Delia. That's the rule."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'll be going away to college soon," she teased. "So, are we good, dad?"

"We're good, baby."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I need you to file something for me, Cordelia," came a voice from behind.

Cordelia sighed, as she continued to sort files into folders at the filing cabinet. "Nice try, Ty," she replied without looking over her shoulder.

"How'd you know it was me," Tyler asked, coming to lean against the cabinet while she worked. When she looked up she saw a scowl on his face.

"Do you really think that after talking on the phone with you and Skyping with you practically every day for the past two years that I don't know your voice by now, buttmunch," Cordelia snickered as she filed the last document and closed the draw.

"So, Sting's got you working your fingers to the bone, huh?" He was ignoring the buttmunch comment.

"Not really. I actually volunteered to fix up the files while he's in a private meeting," she replied grabbing some more folders to file.

Tyler arched a brow and then placed a hand on her forehead and cheeks. She swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"You look like our Cordy, but…seriously is there a basement full of pod people here or something?"

"Ty, I really need to get this done before the show starts," Cordelia replied as she closed the draw she was working on and grabbed the last stack of folders.

"I thought this was your dad's way of punishing you for sleeping with Sabin in his house," Tyler said knitting his brows together. "You actually enjoy this?"

"No," Cordelia replied stopping her work so she could look at her friend. "But I figured it's only for a few more weeks so I might as well make the most of it. I will enjoy the extra cash in my pocket once school starts up. Plus now that I'm gonna be a big sister I need to set a good example."

Tyler arched his brow. "Big sister?"

"Julie's pregnant," Cordelia replied and noted that Tyler turned a little green. "Ty, you know your dad has sex too."

"Don't go tellin' me shit like that," Tyler exclaimed. "He does NOT. I was hatched, damn it!"

"Well, that explains a lot," Cordelia retorted.

"Hey!"

"There you are," Angle exclaimed from the doorway, startling both teens. "I told you to go get ready for your match."

"You have a match tonight," Cordelia asked, not realizing her friend's training had advanced so far.

"It's a dark match," Angle explained. "Just so Jarrett can see how Ty's training is going."

Tyler smiled and gave Cordelia a little wink.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're such a dork." As he left with his father Cordelia called to Tyler, " Knock 'em dead!"

"I always do," he replied for which he earned slap upside the head. "Damn it, old man!" Cordelia heard the crack of another slap and laughed.

* * *

"All right, Tyler," Angle said as he watched his son loosening up for his match. "This isn't going to be anything fancy. All Jeff wants to see is if you're close to making your TV debut."

When Tyler didn't answer him he sighed and plucked an ear bud from his son's ear, wincing as Killswitch Engage's screaming guitar blared from the tiny speaker. "How do you listen to this shit?"

"It gets me pumped up," Tyler replied shrugging.

"Did you hear a word I just said to you before?"

"Let me guess…blah, blah, blah…just do the job…blah, blah, blah."

Angle grunted a curse under his breath and grabbed him by the back of his neck. "Listen, smart ass, I'm trying to give you some advice here."

"Dad, I'm an Angle. Do you really think the pep talk is necessary?"

"Tyler, I'm trying really hard not to beat the snot out of you before your first official TNA match," Angle growled. "Now, this is just a dark match so you don't need to be fancy. Just let Bubba take the lead and you should be fine."

Tyler stopped his jumping jacks and looked at his father with a scowl. "Oh come on! My first match is against Bully fucking Ray?"

"Yes, Tyler, and if he tells you to call him Calfzilla you'll say yes sir and do it, understand?"

"KURT! Where da fuck is this kid of yours," came the thick New York accent from the hall.

Tyler groaned and cursed under his breath. He didn't want to deal with this man for his first match.

"In here, Bubba," Kurt called and then turned back to his son. "Be respectful." Tyler made a face at his father and turned his back to him, putting his ear bud back in, going back to loosening up.

"This him," Bully Ray asked motioning toward Tyler.

Kurt nodded and then smacked Tyler's back to get his attention. "Take those things out of your damn ears," he growled.

"Kid, good ta meet ya," Bully said holding his hand out for Tyler to shake.

When Tyler didn't shake his hand right away Angle nudged him and nodded for him to show respect. His blue eyes were ice cold as he looked at his son.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Tyler said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Shit, Kurt, I remember when Tylah was just a little shit runnin' around the locker room," Bully Ray said smiling as Tyler shook his hand finally. "So, you followin' in your dad's footsteps, huh?"

"Not totally," Tyler replied with a smile. "I skipped the Olympics."

Bully laughed, clapping Tyler on the back and slipping an arm around the kid's shoulders. "Come on, kid, we got a match ta discuss. Ya okay with some chest chops?"

"Hell no," Tyler replied making the older man laugh.

"So, I'll whip ya into the cornah and give you a couplah chops."

"Remember, Tyler, let Bubba lead," Angle called as his son was whisked away by Bully Ray. "And for the love of God be respectful," he muttered as he went back into the locker room to get his gear ready for his match later that night.

* * *

"Cord," Natalya called when she arrived at the Impact Zone with her father. She'd spotted her friend chatting with Gail Kim and Madison Rayne.

Cordelia excused herself from the Knockouts Tag Champs to greet her friend. "Hey, Nat, come to see your lesser half get killed by Bully Ray," she chuckled.

Natalya blanched at the mention of the verteran wrestler's name. "He's wrestling Bully Ray?"

" 'Fraid so," Cordelia replied, looping her arm through Natalya's.

Natalya sighed. "Well, at least I have something to cheer up Ty after his match."

Cordelia quirked a brow at her friend. Natalya zipped her lips, a smile curling her lips.

"Nevermind. I don't wanna know," Cordelia chuckled.

"Cord, I need you for a minute, sweetheart," Sting called from down the hall.

"I'll come watch Tyler's match with you in a little bit," she said to Natalya.

* * *

"Did I miss much," Cordelia asked joining Natalya and Angle at the curtains.

"The match just started," Angle replied and then cringed as Bully Ray whipped his son into the corner and smacked him across the chest with his open hand. The sound was as loud as a gunshot.

Tyler's face screwed up into a silent scream as he crumpled into the corner. Bully Ray yanked him up by the hair and slammed his back against the turnbuckle and smacked him across the chest again.

Natalya groaned seeing the red handprint already forming on Tyler's chest.

In the ring Bully Ray was yelling at Tyler. "Welcome to the big leagues, kid!" He once again pulled Tyler up and smacked him across the chest.

Natalya squeezed her eyes shut, hurting for her fiancé. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her hands clutched together at her heart.

"He'll be all right, sweetheart," Angle said giving Natalya's shoulder a squeeze. "He's an Angle." He turned back to the match. "Come on, Tyler, get up!"

In the ring Tyler got up, his chest still aching, and launched himself at the older man. He fired off a bunch of lefts and rights as the ref yelled at him to open the closed fist. The attack was short lived as Bully Ray shoved him away and began to beat on him.

He pulled Tyler over to the ropes and laid his throat across the bottom one and stepping on his head, forcing the cable to cut into Tyler's flesh.

Natalya let out a groan and turned away. Cordelia wrapped her arms around her and hugged her friend.

"He'll be all right, Nat. This is what he wants to do. You know how Ty is when he wants something," she consoled.

"Son of a bitch," Angle grumbled, alerting the girls that something was wrong. "Get off him, Bubba. The kid can't breathe!"

Both Cordelia and Natalya turned their attention to the ring where Tyler's face was going from red to purple.

"Come on, Brian, get him off my son," Angle yelled at the ref.

All three breathed a huge sigh of relief when Brian Hebner finally pulled Bully Ray off of Tyler. They watched as he rubbed his throat and coughed, catching his breath. Bully Ray argued with the ref for a bit before turning his attention to booing fans. Hebner checked on Tyler, who shoved him aside.

"Oh no," Angle moaned seeing the look on his son's face. He'd seen it before in training. "Tyler, don't!"

Unfortunately Tyler could not hear his father. He got to his feet still rubbing his throat and ran at Bully Ray. Before the older man could react he was dropkicked from behind, his face connecting with the middle turnbuckle.

Tyler pulled him away from the ropes and began to pummel the older man. When the ref pulled him off and Bully Ray the older man dragged himself to the opposite corner, staring up at Tyler in shock. He had just enough time to get to his feet before Tyler launched himself at him again.

Angle buried his face in his hands unable to watch anymore. "He's blowing it," he groaned.

Before either girl could say anything Tyler had slapped Bully Ray into his father's ankle lock and the older man was tapping and screaming for the ref to get Tyler off of him.

"What the hell just happened," Angle asked the girls.

"Tyler…um…"

"Went Angle on Bully Ray," Cordelia finished for her friend. "He slapped on the Ankle Lock and made Bully scream like a little girl."

Natalya had to stifle a giggle.

"This isn't funny, girls," Angle scolded. "Tyler wasn't supposed to win this match. This was just a try out."

"And I think he did excellent," came Jeff Jarrett's voice from behind Angle.

"Jeff, he just jumped script," Angle protested.

"Kurt," Jarrett said slinging an arm around Angle's shoulders. "He just showed me that he's got that Angle fire in the belly."

"That doesn't change the fact that he disregarded the agreed upon outcome of the match. Bubba was supposed to win that match."

"Tyler," Jarrett called as the young Angle came through the curtains holding his reddened chest.

Tyler braced himself for a tongue lashing and was surprised that when he turned to Jarrett the older man was smiling. Behind him he could see his father seething.

"Hell of a match, kid," Jarrett said smacking his chest. He ignored the pained groan that escaped Tyler's lips. "I see great things in your future. Great things!"

Before Tyler or his father could say anything Jarrett was leading him away singing his praises.

"What just happened," Angle asked Natalya and Cordelia.

"Your son was a hit, Kurt," Natalya said in annoyance. "I'm proud of my future husband." With that she took off down the hall after Tyler.

Before Angle could react to his future daughter-in-law Bully Ray stumbled through the curtain.

"Where the da hell is he," he demanded, grabbing the front of Angle's shirt.

"He's with Jarrett," Angel replied.

"Good," Bully Ray said, smoothing out Angle's shirt. "After Jeff's done rippin' him a new asshole I'm gonna."

"Look, Bubba, Tyler messed up. I'll have a talk with him and straighten him out," Angle said trying to diffuse the situation.

"That kid steps outta line again, Kurt, and I can't be held responsible for what happens to him when he's in that ring!" With that she stalked off.

"Kurt, I know Tyler messed up and jumped script, but he look real good out there," Cordelia said. "I think that's a testament to his excellent training."

"Thanks, Cord," Angle smiled. "I think Sting needs you." He motioned behind her where Sting was heading their way.

* * *

When Natalya caught up with Tyler he was exiting Jarrett's office. He wore a wide grin on his face, though he still held his chest.

"Baby! You were great," Natalya exclaimed running to him. She thought better of launching herself into his arms, and inside gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "What did that monster do to you?"

"I'll live," Tyler replied. "Don't you wanna know what Jarrett had to say?" She looked at him expectantly. "He said he's going to talk to my dad about starting me out on the road on a trial basis next week. He wants me to work house shows."

Natalya couldn't control her excitement and jumped into his arms, kissing him long and hard.

"Baby, not out here," Tyler panted when the kiss was broken. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty locker room.

Once he closed the door he pressed Natalya up against the wall and crushed her mouth with his lips. Natalya let out a little whimper when his lips trailed down her neck. He slipped her shirt over her head, tossing it over his shoulder. He was about to lavish some attention on her ample bosom when he stopped, blinking.

"Why'd you stop," Natalya groaned.

"This is new," Tyler replied, pointing at Natalya's latest tattoo.

On her left breast, near her heart was a deep purple heart. Across it in bright red scrolling script and outlined in black it read Tyler.

"You like," she asked, suddenly feeling self conscious of the new artwork.

Tyler stared at it a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Baby, I love it." He gave her a heated kiss.

Neither teen realized the door had opened until Nash spoke. "Nat, you in…" He stopped in his tracks as the teens jumped apart, Tyler scrambling to grab Natalya's shirt and toss it back to her.

"I DIDN'T DO IT," Tyler exclaimed and then prayed his future father-in-law wouldn't kill him.

"Natalya! Is that _another_ tattoo," Nash demanded.

Natalya slipped her shirt back on and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring up at her father. "Do you really expect me not to get ink, dad?"

"But on your chest, sweetheart," Nash groaned.

"Tyler likes it," Natalya retorted. Tyler looked at his fiancé wide eyed and shook his head. "Well, you do!"

"Nat…just…don't go making yourself look like that Crimson guy," Nash sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Natalya scrunched up her nose. "Couldn't you have said ODB? At least she's a woman!"

"Just…quit while you're ahead," Nash barked and walked to the door. "Oh, Tyler, your dad wants to speak to you."

"Great," Tyler sighed as Nash left. "Time to get my ass chewed out."

"I hope not," Natalya said, pinching his ass as they exited the locker room together. "I happen to like your ass."

Tyler chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they went to find Angle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You wanted to see me, dad," Tyler said entering his father's locker room.

Angle sat on the bench lacing up his boots. He had his back to his son, but Tyler could tell he wasn't happy with his son's first official match.

"Listen, dad, I know I jumped script, but…"

"You broke one of the cardinal rules of wrestling, son," Angle cut him off. He stood and turned to face Tyler. "You were told to let Bubba take the lead."

"Dad, he…"

"I don't want to hear it Tyler," Angle exclaimed. "It was too soon. You shouldn't have been brought in so soon. Not until you were able to separate your emotions from the match."

"But, dad, Jarrett wants me to go on the road next week," Tyler said.

"He what?" Angle scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head. "The man has lost his damn mind!"

"He was impressed with what he saw," Tyler explained. "He wants me to go on the road next week. He said I can help set up the ring and break it down. He wants me to work with a couple of the guys in the opening match on house shows."

Angle stared at his son for a while fighting the urge to strangle him and then a small smile spread across his lips. "Go grab a shower. We'll talk about this later."

Tyler smiled, knowing his father wouldn't prevent him from going on the road. He headed out of the locker room to leave his father to prepare for his match later that night.

He didn't get very far before he ran into Bully Ray. Tyler groaned inwardly knowing the older man was still pissed.

"I got a bone ta pick with you, kid," Bully Ray said, his face screwed up into a sneer.

"Look, Bubba…"

"You don't get to call me dat," the older man growled.

"I'm sorry I jumped script," Tyler said holding up his hands.

"I'm gonna make ya sorry ya jumped script, ya little shit," Bully Ray yelled, poking Tyler in the chest with each word.

"Is there a problem here," a female voice called from behind the men.

Both men turned toward the voice and found Cordelia standing there with her hands on her hips.

Bully Ray snorted. "Run along and fetch Stingah his coyffee, sweetheart," he said.

"Do I need to tell Sting that you were assaulting TNA's newest talent acquisition," Cordelia demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. She refused to allow the older man to intimidate her. "I really don't think he'll take too kindly to you abusing Kurt Angle's son. Not to mention how much Kurt will appreciate it."

Bully Ray looked from Cordelia to Tyler and back to Cordelia. With a grunt he returned his glare to Tyler. "Ya lucky ya little girlfriend was here ta save ya ass. Next time you won't be so lucky." With that he stalked off.

"Wow. What is his issue," Cordelia sighed.

"Do you really think you helped me just then," Tyler demanded.

"If by help you mean prevented you from getting impaled by that big oaf, then yes," Cordelia replied, unable to believe Tyler's ingratefulness.

"You just made me look like the world's biggest pussy," Tyler exclaimed.

"How?"

"A _woman_ broke up a potential fight," Tyler growled. "Not just any woman, Sting's assistant! Once Bully Ray spreads that around I'll be the laughingstock of the locker room."

"Ty, I really don't think that…"

"No, you didn't think, Cord. You never fucking think! Why don't you stick to doing what you do best? Go suck face with Sabin," Tyler cut her off and walked away.

"Ingrate," she yelled and stalked off the other way.

"You seen Tyler," Natalya asked as her friend approached her.

"Maybe he's biting the head off of someone else," Cordelia replied. Natalya arched a brow totally confused by her friend's anger. Cordelia sighed and shook her head. "I'm sure he'll complain to you about it. I think he's grabbing a shower."

She didn't wait for her friend's reply as she made a beeline for the Machineguns locker room. When she got there and grasped the doorknob she found it locked.

"Shit," she groaned. A locked door meant that the both Alex and Chris were getting ready for their match and couldn't be bothered.

With a sigh she walked down the hall not looking where she was going. She soon collided with someone.

"Sorry," she muttered. Raising her eyes she was met by Crimson's clear blue eyes.

"Are you all right," he asked seeing tears shining in her eyes.

"Fine," she replied, wiping her eyes.

He grasped her shoulders, making her look up at him. "What's wrong?"

Cordelia sniffled and let out a puff of air. "It's stupid, really."

"If it upset you it's not stupid," he replied, sliding an arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall.

"I had a fight with Tyler."

"Who?"

"Kurt Angle's son. We've been friends since we were little kids along with Kevin Nash's daughter. Ty and Nat are actually engaged."

"Oh."

He led her to the locker room he shared with Matt Morgan. He opened the door, ducking his head inside to see if anyone was in there. Seeing that the coast was clear he ushered her inside.

"Ty was in the dark match tonight," Cordelia explained. "He took on Bully Ray. Ty jumped script and won the match. Bully Ray confronted him and I broke it up before Ty could get his ass handed to him."

"Let me guess," Crimson cut her off motioning for her to take a seat as he cleared up some discarded clothes. "He was upset that you stepped in."

"Yeah. I mean…I was just trying to prevent him from getting an unnecessary ass kicking. You'd think he'd be more grateful." She sniffled, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Crimson reached out and wiped it away as he took a seat across from her. "The thing you have to understand about guys is that our pride overpowers our reasoning skills. You broke up a fight before it could get started and if I know Bully Ray he'll be spreading the news that Tyler needs a woman to protect him before the night is over."

Cordelia hung her head, burying her face in her hands. "Ty is gonna hate me forever."

Crimson leaned forward pulling her into a hug. "No he's not. You guys have been friends for too long to let something as silly as this come between you two. He'll be mad for a couple of days tops."

"You think so," she asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

Crimson gave her a small smile and nodded. "Give him space and you'll see."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cord," Sabin asked a group of people when he and Alex had finished getting ready for their match. "I thought for sure she'd have come find me by now."

"I saw her heading down the hall with Crimson," Madison said as she stretched.

"Are you sure," Sabin asked arching a brow.

"Yeah, Mad, 'cause….Cord kinda hates Crimson," Alex added.

"She looked upset," Madison replied. "Looked like he was consoling her."

"That son of a bitch," Sabin growled and stormed off.

"Buddy! Wait! You don't know if Madison is right," Alex yelled as he followed his tag partner.

"Morgan! Where the hell is your tag partner?" The large man looked up from the pages he was reading and saw an very angry Sabin walking towards him.

"Am I his damn keeper," Morgan asked.

"Madison said she saw him walking with Cordy and that she looked upset," Sabin replied.

"That's not good," Morgan frowned. "He'd probably take her…" His frown deepened. "To our locker room."

Sabin didn't wait for Morgan or Alex to follow. He took off down the hall toward Morgan and Crimson's locker room. Throwing the door open he found Cordelia in Crimson's arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Chris," Cordelia exclaimed, jumping a mile.

"What's your problem, man," Crimson demanded.

"You! You're my problem," Sabin growled, entering the locker room and getting in Crimson's face. "Ever since you've met Cordelia you've been trying to get into her pants!"

"Chris, stop it," Cordelia yelled, pulling him away from Crimson.

"What the hell were you doing in here with this ass…_ALONE_," Sabin demanded.

Cordelia's eyes flashed and her temper flared. "Last time I checked, Chris, you're my boyfriend not my father."

"That doesn't answer my question," Sabin fumed.

Cordelia didn't bother to reply. She turned on her heel and walked out.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," Sabin called, running after her.

"Dude, maybe you should just let her go cool off," Alex called running after his friend.

Morgan shook his head. He'd had a feeling something would throw a monkey wrench in the relationship between Sabin and the young Steiner eventually. Turning around he found his tag partner with a smirk on his face.

"You did this on purpose," he said.

Crimson looked at the older man feigning innocence. "All I did was console the poor girl," he replied. "She had a fight with her friend Tyler and needed someone to talk to. It's not my fault that Sabin thinks something more is going on. That's his insecurity."

"Yeah," Morgan replied. "And you have no problem feeding into those insecurities."

"Matt, I don't know what you think was going on here," Crimson said grabbing his elbow pads and heading to the door. "But it really was just an innocent conversation. The kid was crying. Am I supposed to just let her sit there and cry?" With that he left the locker room.

* * *

"Cord, get back here," Sabin yelled.

"Leave me alone, Chris," she yelled and then groaned when she had to stop to allow the ring crew by with sides of a cage.

Sabin caught up to her and grasped her wrist making her turn to him. "What were you doing in his locker room, Cord," he demanded.

"I was upset," she replied, pulling her hand free. "Ty and I had a fight. Tommy was just consoling me. Nothing happened besides talking."

"I thought you hated that guy. Now you're all buddy buddy with him?"

"He's been there for me when you haven't been around, Chris," she retorted.

Sabin flinched as if he'd been slapped. "I can't help that I was busy, Cord. You do realize that I work for a living, right? I don't live with my dad and have all my bills paid for me."

Cordelia felt like she was punched in the gut at his words. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm some spoiled little princess?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, but it was implied. Next time I won't bother you with my problems."

"No, you'll go to Tommy with them I'm sure," Sabin replied and instantly regretted his words.

Hurt flashed across her face before she shook her head with a sad sigh. "Just stay away from me for the rest of the night, Chris."

"Cord! Wait! I'm sorry," Sabin called to her retreating form. She never looked back as she continued down the hall. "Fuck," he groaned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I take it things didn't go so well with Cord, huh," Alex asked once Sabin had made his way back to him. He noted that his best friend looked like someone had run over his puppy as he walked the halls.

"What gave you the first clue," Sabin grumbled. He groaned and slid down the wall, burying his face in his knees. "I'm a fucking moron."

"That goes without saying," Tyler chuckled joining the men. "What's with him," he asked Alex. "Someone piss in his corn flakes?"

"Cord and Chris had a fight," Alex explained. "She was with Crimson."

Tyler arched a brow. "With? As in…"

"She was upset after you guys had your fight and I guess Crimson was around when we weren't," Alex sighed, taking a seat next to Sabin on the floor. "Dude, I don't think Cord would even entertain the idea of sleeping with Crimson. I mean…what's he got that you don't?"

Tyler took a seat on the other side of Sabin. "Big muscles, tattoos, height. Oh and he totally makes being a ginger look good."

Alex glared at him. "Not helping, man!"

"Not trying," Tyler smirked.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Sabin groaned. He then explained what he had said and how Cordelia had reacted to it. Both Alex and Tyler cringed.

"No," Tyler replied, slinging his arm around the older man's shoulders. "You're not stupid. You just have bad luck when it comes to thinking."

Sabin shrugged him off and stood. "Thanks for your help, asshole," he growled.

"Dude, I'm pissed at Cord right now," Tyler replied getting to his feet. "You want someone to hold your hand and wipe your ass call your mother."

"Whatever. I have a match to prepare for," Sabin said and stalked off.

"Chris, come on, man," Alex called. "Ty was just being his usual douche bag self!"

"You're welcome," Tyler called and turned to find his fiancé glaring at him. He jumped when he found her standing in front of him. "Hey, babe!"

"What'd you do to Cord," she demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her," he exclaimed. "It's what she did to ME!" He yelped and began to flail when she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

* * *

"There you are," Sting smiled when Cordelia entered his office. His smile turned to a frown when she plopped onto the couch, shoulders slumped and eyes rimmed in red. "Cord? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, wiping the tears away. "What'd you need me to do, boss?"

Sting came around his desk and perched on the edge. "Sweetheart, you can talk to me. I know I'm your boss, but that doesn't mean you can't confide in me. Anything you say in this office will be confidential...unless I feel you're going to hurt yourself or someone else and then I have to tell your father."

"I'm fine," she lied. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Sting frowned, but didn't press the issue. "I need you to deliver a couple of scripts to the Machineguns and to Morgan and Crimson."

Cordelia groaned hearing that she'd have to see Sabin so soon after their fight. "Gotcha," she said forcing a smile as she stood and took the stack of papers from him. "Anything else?"

"I could use a cup of coffee if you don't mind," he replied.

"Not a problem," she replied grabbing the scripts on her way out.

Sting watched her leave, the frown still on his face. Something was definitely wrong and he intended to find out what was going on by the end of the night.

* * *

She headed to the Machineguns locker room and found Alex stretching outside. She held up the scripts for him and Sabin and handed them off.

"Cord, listen about what happened between you and Chris…"

"I'm working, Alex," she replied. "I have to deliver a couple of more scripts." She didn't wait for a response not wanting to run into Sabin.

Once she'd put enough distance between herself and Sabin she looked for Crimson. She found him out in the hall loosening up for his match. As he bent over to stretch she stood back and admired the sight.

When he straightened up he turned around feeling eyes on him. His eyes landed on Cordelia and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hey. Is everything all right with you and your boyfriend?"

"Far from it," she frowned.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. I'm really sorry if I caused any friction between you two."

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "Chris can be an ass sometimes. I just never took him for a jealous ass."

"I don't blame him," Crimson replied. "I'd be jealous if any man was near you too…if you were my girlfriend." He smiled inwardly when he saw the blush creep up into Cordelia's face. "The difference is I'm not insecure enough to think my girl would cheat on me."

Cordelia chuckled. "Yeah, something tells me you don't have a lack of confidence at all."

"Is that meant as an insult," he asked.

"Oh no. Why would you think that," she teased.

He chuckled.

"So, I have scripts for you and Matt."

"And here I thought you came for a social call," he replied with mock hurt.

"You'll get over it," she teased. "I should go."

"Hey, you look like you could use a hug," Crimson said. "I happen to be an excellent hugger." He held open his arms for her.

Cordelia stood there looking at him biting her bottom lip.

Crimson looked concerned. "It's just a hug, I promise. Come on. I won't bite."

With a chuckle she stepped into his open arms, wrapping her arms around him. He enveloped her in his strong arms and gave her a squeeze.

"You're right," she said once she'd pulled away from him. "You are an excellent hugger."

"Well, thank you," Crimson smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sabin walking by. The look on the man's face revealed that he'd seen the hug.

"I think someone wants to talk," Crimson said nodding toward Sabin.

Cordelia turned around and caught sight of Sabin. She could see hurt on his face right before he shook his head as he turned and walked away.

"You should go talk to him," Crimson urged.

"He'll find me if he wants to talk," she replied. "I should go. I have to fetch Sting his coffee," she replied. Before he could reply she headed off in the opposite direction of Sabin.

Crimson glanced in Sabin's direction before turning his attention back toward Cordelia's retreating form with a smile on his face. His plan was working better than he'd imagined it would.

* * *

Cordelia made it to the coffee pot and grabbed a Styrofoam cup. She had just poured the steaming liquid in the cup when she heard Tyler yelping. Looking up she saw Natalya dragging Tyler behind her by his ear.

She couldn't help the urge to smile at the scene before her, but kept her face neutral. She turned back to the task of making her boss coffee and waited for Natalya or Tyler to speak.

"Cord, Tyler has something he wants to say to you," Natalya finally said, shoving Tyler toward Cordelia. "Go on, Ty."

"Cord," he sighed, knowing he'd never hear the end of it from his fiancé if he didn't apologize now. "I'm sorry. I said some pretty fucked up shit and...you're not listening to a word I say."

Cordelia finished stirring the coffee and set it down on the table as she turned to face Tyler. She crossed her arms across her chest, but did not say a word.

"You hate my guts right now, don't you?"

Cordelia chuckled and shook her head. "I don't hate you." Tyler let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence right now."

With that she picked up the cup of coffee and walked off leaving Tyler standing with his mouth open. Natalya can't help chuckling at her fiancé's expression.

"Great. Glad you're happy, sweetheart," Tyler grumbled as he stalked off.

"Ty," Natalya called running after him. "You apologized. That's what's important." Tyler simply grunted in response.

* * *

Cordelia was nearly home free in Sting's office when someone stepped into her path. Looking up she was greeted by Sabin.

"Cord, I think we should talk."

"I'm working, Chris," she replied and tried to step around him.

He blocked her way again. "I really think we should talk."

"Chris, I don't have time for this! Sting's coffee is getting cold and I have some notes I need to type up before I leave tonight!"

"Is there a problem here," Sting asked appearing in the doorway. He'd heard the raised voices while he was looking over notes for the night's show.

Sabin looked from Cordelia to Sting and shook his head. "No, sir. No problem."

"Good. Run along now," Sting replied, holding out his hand to Cordelia for the cup of coffee. She handed it over and allowed Sting to usher her inside.

Once inside Sting closed the door and watched her head over to the couch where she pulled out a laptop to transcribe notes from the meetings earlier that day.

"Still don't want to talk about," he asked as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Cordelia raised a shoulder and let it drop. "Nothing to talk about," she replied.

Sting placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. "It's obvious that you and Sabin are having issues, sweetheart. You can talk to me about it. The ol' Stinger may actually have some advice, you know. I was once young and in love."

"Chris is being a jealous ass."

Sting listened and nodded waiting for her to add more. When she didn't he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm gonna need more info than that."

"Tyler had an altercation with Bully Ray earlier." Sting nodded. He'd heard all about it from Bully Ray. "Rather than letting one of my best friends get assaulted I broke it up and threatened to report Bully Ray to you if he didn't back off. Ty didn't like that I stepped in so we had words and I was upset so I went looking for Chris. He was busy. I didn't know where to go so I was just wandering around and I ran into Crimson. He saw I was upset and took me to his locker room so we could talk. The next thing I know Chris is barging in yelling about Crimson only wanting to get into my pants."

Sting had listened to all of this without a saying a word. He'd suspected that the ginger haired newcomer was trouble the moment he laid eyes on him. The suspicion only grew stronger when he saw how the younger man looked at Cordelia from time to time.

"Sweetheart, perhaps Chris is jealous for a good reason."

Hurt flashed in Cordelia's eyes. "I would never cheat on Chris."

"I believe you and deep down Chris knows that. His insecurity stems from your attention being drawn to a new man. He's afraid of losing you to Crimson plain and simple."

"But Tommy's just a friend."

"Be careful with this one, Cord. Crimson may not be as innocent as he claims to be."

"I know he's a player," she replied. "He tried to pick me up already. I turned him down."

"You're a big girl," Sting replied. "I'm sure that you can handle yourself. Just promise me that you'll come to me or your dad if Crimson starts to show his true colors."

"I will. I promise," she replied honestly.

"Good. Good talk," Sting smiled. "Now, I think you should go find Chris and have that talk. You guys shouldn't let something like this fester. It's no good for your relationship."

"But…the…" She motioned toward the laptop.

"That can wait until tomorrow. Go on. You guys need this." He took the laptop from her and pulled her up to her feet. "Go on. I can survive without you for a while."

Reluctantly Cordelia obeyed and went to find Sabin. She was close to the Machineguns locker room when she saw Velvet Sky exit. The blonde stopped to adjust her top and fix her lipstick. Seeing this Cordelia's blood began to boil without thinking she stormed over to the Machineguns locker room and threw the door open without knocking.

"You have some fucking nerve accusing me of sleeping with Crimson when I just saw Velvet leaving here," she yelled.

"She just came to talk, Cord," Sabin replied.

"Is that a new word for fucking," she demanded. "I saw her fixing her clothes and lipstick, Chris."

"Cord, this is crazy. I waited two years for you! Why the fuck would I cheat on you now?!"

"Don't call me or text me, Chris. I'm done," she replied, spinning on her heel and storming away.

Sabin watched helplessly as she stalked off.

"Wow. That could have gone better," Alex finally said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sabin growled at his tag partner as he stuffed his things in his bag preparing to leave for the night.

* * *

"How did it go," Sting asked when Cordelia returned to his office sooner than expected.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she replied in a tone that let him know that he could not pry any information out of her. "If you don't mind I'd like to stay in here and just do my work until the end of the night."

Sting nodded with a frown on his face. He'd hoped that the young couple would work things out and at least be on speaking terms. Clearly something happened between his talk with Cordelia and her talk with Sabin.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully. When Cordelia was done transcribing the meeting notes Sting told her to go find her father and go home.

"Ready to go, baby," Steiner asked when Cordelia knocked on the door to Julie's make up station. She nodded, grabbing one of Julie's bags so she didn't have to carry it. Steiner grabbed the other as the three headed to the car.

"You all right, Cord," Julie asked tiredly.

"Tired," she semi-lied. She was tired. She was also still seething from what she thought was Sabin's infidelity.

"I think we all are, darlin'," Steiner sighed. "We'll be home soon."

By the time they got home Cordelia was dozing off in the backseat and Julie was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Steiner shook Cordelia awake and asked her to grab the bags while he carried Julie inside. When she didn't put up a fight or complain he made a mental note to speak to his daughter in the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Steiner was sitting at the kitchen table when Cordelia ambled in the next morning. He set his coffee cup down and watched as his daughter grabbed her favorite Nightmare Before Christmas mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a seat across from her father with a sigh and that was when he saw the bags under her eyes.

"Delia, baby, are you feeling all right," he asked.

She took a slow sip of her coffee and swallowed. "Fine," she said softly.

Steiner leaned forward and took her hand. "Baby, you can talk to me if something's bothering you."

She bit her lip and fiddled with the handle of her mug. "Ty and I had a fight last night," she finally said.

"I heard about that," Steiner replied. He knew that something else was bothering his daughter. She fought with Tyler Angle all the time. It was the nature of their volatile friendship.

"I was upset so I went looking for Chris, but he wasn't available. I ran into Tommy." When her father looked confused as to who Tommy was she added, "Crimson." Steiner nodded that he understood who she was talking about now and she continued on. "Tommy noticed I was upset so we went back to his locker room to talk."

At that moment Steiner's blood began to boil. A million scenarios went through his head when he heard that his daughter was alone with Crimson in his locker room. He had not been blind to way the young man eyed every woman who walked by him. He was ready to kill Crimson for no doubt trying to force himself on his daughter when Cordelia continued.

"I swear we were just talking, dad," she said. She'd seen the fire in her father's eyes at the mention of being alone with Crimson. "Chris barges in and accuses Tommy of trying to get into my pants." Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back. "Then we fought about him not being around when I needed him." She groaned resting her forehead on her arms. "It was terrible."

"Give him some space, darlin'. You guy will work things out," Steiner said rubbing the back of her hand.

"Sting saw how upset I was so we had a little talk and he encouraged me to go talk to Chris," she said. The tears slipped down her cheeks now when she looked up at her father. "Daddy, I think Chris cheated on me."

The heartbreak in his daughter's eyes made his heart ache as he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly while making a mental note to maim Sabin.

"Darlin', you don't know that for sure," he soothed.

She pulled away from him, looking up at him with watery eyes. "I saw Velvet coming out of his locker room, dad."

"But they're friends, Delia."

"Dad, she was adjusting her top and fixing her make up," she sobbed. "He cheated on me. I know he did."

Steiner held her until the sobs subsided and then told her to go wash her face. He was deep in thought when Julie entered the kitchen.

"Rough morning, babe," she asked, taking Codelia's mug of coffee and dumping it down the sink. She crinkled her nose at the smell. Since discovering she was pregnant she'd also discovered quite a few smells she couldn't tolerate due to her morning sickness. She took a seat at the table and waited for his response.

Steiner gave a heavy sigh, peeking toward the closed bathroom door. "Delia and Chris had a fight last night." Julie frowned. "She thinks Chris cheated on her with Velvet."

Julie's eyes went wide. "Does she have proof?" Steiner explained what Cordelia had told him. "Oh, Scott, that's circumstantial at best. Chris waited two years for Cordelia to turn eighteen. He's not about to throw this relationship away for the first pretty blonde who looks his way. Velvet and Chris are just friends. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I don't think the boy would be that stupid either, but Delia's sure of what she saw."

Julie smiled and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Of course she is, Scott, she's a teenage girl." He smiled at her. "I'll have a little talk with Velvet next time we're at work and see what I can find out."

Steiner arched a brow. "You really think she'll just come right out and tell you what she was doing?"

Julie laughed. "You'd be surprised what the girls tell me when they're in my chair."

The two changed the subject when Cordelia exited the bathroom still sniffling. She hesitated in the kitchen doorway a moment before shaking her head and going back to her room.

Steiner went to stand up to go talk to her, but Julie waved him off. "I think this requires a more feminine approach," she said standing and heading to Cordelia's room.

She found the door open. Cordelia was curled up on her side, her back facing the door, bundled under her covers. Julie knocked lightly and entered the room.

"Cord, sweetheart, I'm here if you need to talk," she said perching on the edge of the bed and brushing some hair out of her face.

"Did my dad tell you what happened," Cordelia sniffled.

"He did," Julie replied. "Honey, I don't think Chris would cheat on you. He loves you."

Cordelia rolled onto her back and looked up at Julie with watery brown eyes. "I know what I saw, Julie."

"I believe you, honey, but I think you're jumping to conclusions here."

Cordelia shrugged her hand off and rolled onto her side again. "Close the door on your way out, please."

With a sigh Julie left the room, closing the door behind her.

"How is she," Steiner asked as he pulled on a jacket and grabbed his car keys.

"The same," Julie sighed. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm having lunch with Sabin," he replied.

Julie arched a brow. "Scott, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"If the boy's cheatin' on my little girl I wanna know," he replied gruffly. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill the boy…yet."

"Just don't scare him off," Julie warned. "Cordelia will never forgive you if he wasn't cheating and you scared him off before they could make up."

Steiner nodded as he headed out. "Take care of my girl while I'm gone," he called.

* * *

Alex gaped when he walked into the hotel room he shared with his tag partner. The room looked like a bomb went off. Clothes were strewn about everywhere.

"Uh…Chris?"

Sabin came bounding out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his sandy hair wet and sticking to his forehead.

"Thank GOD you're back! I need your help," he exclaimed, grabbing up clothes as he rushed around the room.

Alex chuckled. "You're WAY beyond any help I could offer my friend."

"This is serious, Alex! Steiner wants to have lunch with me!"

"Why does he want to have lunch with you," Alex asked as he scooped up some clothes off his bed and dumped them onto Sabin's.

"Isn't it obvious? Cord told her dad I slept with Velvet," Sabin replied, holding up shirt after shirt in the mirror.

"So, Scott Steiner invited you out to lunch before killing you? That's awful nice of him," Alex replied. "Why the hell are you worried about clothes?"

"Alex, this man could potentially be my future father-in-law," Sabin explained as he settled on a pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt. "I want to make the right impression when the man invites me out to lunch."

"Chris, I think you're missing the whole point of him wanting to kill you for cheating on his daughter," Alex sighed.

"I didn't cheat on her, Alex. You were there. You know that Velvet only came to ask for some pointers on her match and then saw that I was upset. You were there the entire time."

"Yes, but at this point it's your word against Cordy's word and I'm thinking Papa Steiner is gonna side with his daughter."

"Whatever," Sabin grumbled and then gasped. "I have to meet him in twenty minutes!" He grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to dress.

"Have fun," Alex called as Sabin raced out of the room.

* * *

When Sabin got to the little outdoor café that Steiner had chosen he saw the larger man reading the paper. He approached the table and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Steiner," he said.

"Have a seat, son," Steiner said. Sabin did as he was told not wanting to anger the older man. "Cordelia told me something interesting this morning."

"Sir, I swear I didn't do anything with Velvet. I would never hurt Cordelia like that. I love her and…"

He quieted when Steiner help up a hand. Sabin's heart began to thud in his chest when the older man gave him a crooked grin.

"Chris, I believe you wouldn't cheat on Delia," Steiner said. Sabin breathed a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to meet you face to face to be sure. You're tellin' the truth."

Sabin slumped in his chair. "I don't know what to do, sir. I called her a million times, but she just ignores it. I've texted her too, but I get no answer."

Steiner nodded. He'd heard his daughters phone ring a few times that morning as well as her text message tone.

"I'm afraid Delia takes after me in the stubborn department," he replied. "Give her some time."

"Sir, I hate to ask, but…"

"You want me to talk to her for you," Steiner finished for him.

"I just think that if you tell her you believe me then maybe she'd change her mind," Sabin explained.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, sir."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As Cordelia lay in bed she heard the house phone ring. She didn't know where her father went. All she knew what Julie had peeked into her room several times since he'd left.

"No, it's no problem, honey. Come on over and I'll do your hair and make up," she heard Julie say.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with whatever Knockout was on her way over. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. It would be better than having to put on a happy face and deal with one of her father's co-workers…unless it was Angelina.

Just as she had gotten comfortable her cell began to ring. With a groan she rolled over and grabbed it, checking the caller ID. A small smile spread across her face when she saw it was Crimson.

"Hey, Tommy," she said answering the phone.

"Hey," he replied, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Just wanted to check on you to see how you're doing. I heard about the fight with Chris."

Cordelia groaned loudly. "I'm sure the whole locker room is talking about it."

Crimson chuckled. "Locker room gossip can be worse than high school."

"Great," Cordelia moaned.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. By Monday they'll be on to something else."

"I hope you're right or I'll have to quit my job," she joked.

"You have any plans today," he asked changing the subject.

"Not really. I was just planning on burying myself under the covers and sleeping today away."

"Could I persuade you to join me for lunch," he asked.

"I don't know, Tommy. Things with Chris are still….it's complicated," she replied.

"Well, if he can't handle you being friends with another man then…"

"It's not that," she cut him off. "It's just that…right now I don't know where Chris and I stand."

"Well, it's none of my business really, but if he cheated on you with Velvet then I don't think he deserves a woman like you."

Cordelia bit her bottom lip. "I don't think I should go to lunch with you, Tommy. I'm sorry."

Before he could reply the doorbell rang and Julie called for Cordelia to answer it.

"Hold on a minute," she said going to answer the door. When she opened it she found Velvet standing there, her blonde locks pulled up into a messy bun and she wore no make up. "What are you doing here?"

"Velvet, I'm all ready for you in the kitchen," Julie called and gave Cordelia a look.

"You invited her to our home," Cordelia hissed at her.

"She needs her hair and make up done for a photo shoot," Julie replied as the blonde headed into the kitchen to settle in for her make over.

"Maybe she should have her legs sewn together too," Cordelia said loud enough for Velvet to hear.

"What did she just say," Velvet squeaked in shock.

"Forgive Cordelia, Vel, she's completely forgotten her manners," Julie replied, giving her a stern look.

"It's a courtesy that I don't extend to boyfriend stealing whores," Cordelia retorted.

"Cord, what the hell," Velvet demanded.

"Like you don't know," Cordelia replied. "You act all innocent, but I see right through your act, SLUT!"

With that she stomped back to her room and slammed the door. She could hear Julie calming down Velvet. It was then that she remembered she had Crimson on hold.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah…what just happened," he asked.

"Velvet had the nerve to show her two timing whore face here," she replied. Suddenly she needed out of the house. She wanted to be as far away from Velvet as she could get. "You know what? I would love to have lunch with you, Tommy. Can you pick me up in about twenty minutes?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Great. See you then," she replied and ended the call after giving him her address. She quickly got dressed and threw her hair up into a ponytail. She threw on some lip gloss and light eye make up too.

"Where are you going, Cord," Julie called when she exited her room with her purse over her shoulder.

"Out with Tommy," was all she replied as she grabbed her keys from the hook beside the front door and headed out, slamming the door behind her.

"That girl has serious issues," Velvet frowned once the door closed.

"Don't we all," Julie sighed knowing that Steiner would not be happy about Cordelia leaving with Crimson without saying where she was going.

* * *

When Crimson pulled up he found Cordelia waiting for him outside. He smiled seeing the black jean shorts that were cut mid-thigh showing off her tanned, toned legs and the bright pink tank top that left little to the imagination. Her curves were nicely emphasized in the outfit.

"I love summer in Florida," he sighed as he parked at the curb long enough for her to hop in. "Any preference as to where we go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me as long as it's far from here," she replied, resting her head back on the seat with a sigh.

"It can't be that bad," he replied.

"No? The slut that fucked my boyfriend in his locker room last night has the nerve to show up at my home and act like nothing happened," Cordelia sneered. "No, not bad at all."

"I was just making conversation," he defended. "Didn't mean to piss you off. Wow."

"Sorry," she frowned. "It's just been a really stressful couple of days."

Crimson reached over, took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You know you can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to. I have good shoulders to cry on." He flashed her a smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"A smart woman would just assume you're trying to get into her pants," she replied with a chuckle.

He frowned, pulling his hand away. "I thought we were past that shit. I know I gave you the impression that I was a womanizing asshole when we first met, but I'd hoped by now you would have seen past that macho act. I genuinely want to be your friend, Cordelia."

She was silent for a moment before speaking up, suddenly feeling very guilty about her comment. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I guess..." She trailed off thinking of what to say. "I'm not the biggest fan of the male species right now. Please don't take my comment personally. I'm just in a shitty mood."

The frown disappeared after a while and was replaced by his megawatt smile. "You're forgiven," he said taking her hand again. "This time. Next time I might not be so forgiving."

"There won't be a next time," she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "I promise." She smiled wide at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he smirked.

* * *

"So, what exactly is Cordelia's deal," Velvet asked as Julie worked on her hair.

Julie sighed. "Vel, she saw you coming out of Chris' locker room last night. She said you fixed your top and your make up."

"Oh no," Velvet groaned. "Is that what she's so pissed about?" Her newly glossed deep pink lips pursed into a frown.

"Afraid so. She thinks that Chris cheated on her with you, honey."

Velvet scowled. "I wouldn't do that to Cordelia or Chris. I mean…I do think he's adorable and really sweet and…." She groaned. "I'm a bit jealous of Cordelia because she's with Chris, but I would never break up their relationship."

Julie, who had a few hair pins tucked between her lips while she did Velvet's hair just gave a little grunt of acknowledgement. She was waiting for Velvet to continue.

"Last night I went to Chris to ask him for some help with my match against Mickie. He showed me a few holds and counters. That's all that happened, I swear."

"So, you were fixing your top and make up because they got messed up while Chris was showing you some things for your match," Julie said as she put the finishing touches on Velvet's hair.

"Exactly." Velvet furrowed her brow. "Cordelia hates me now and we were just getting to be friends."

Julie smiled and put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Once Cordelia realizes that Chris didn't do anything I think you two will be just fine."

Velvet stood and gave Julie a hug. "Thanks so much for the hair and make up and the talk, Jules."

"Anytime, sweetie," Julie replied with a smile. "Now go knock 'em dead in your photo shoot."

Velvet smiled wide as she headed to the front door. Steiner was just getting home as she was leaving. Velvet chirped a quick hello and hurried out the door to her shoot.

"Julie, do you really think it was a good idea to have Velvet here while Delia is so upset," he asked entering the kitchen where Julie was cleaning up her supplies.

Julie sighed loudly and turned to face her fiancé. "Scott, Cordy's not home."

"She go to hang out with Nattie?"

"No," Julie hesitated. "She…went to lunch with…"

"With," Steiner encouraged her to finish.

"Crimson."

"WHAT?!"

Julie cringed. "She was upset about Velvet being here and I guess she was on the phone with him when Velvet got here. Scott, she just left before I could stop her."

"Damn it!" He scrubbed a hand down his face, tugging on the end of his goatee. "I should have handcuffed her to the damn bed."

"Scott, you don't think that he would do something to her, do you," Julie asked.

Steiner turned an icy glare on her. "I'll kill him if he does," he rumbled, his voice deadly calm. "I will castrate the fucker with my bare hands if he lays a hand on her."

"Scott," Julie said gently. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have invited Velvet over here. If I hadn't Cordy wouldn't have run off to get away from her."

Steiner looked at his fiancé and the coldness left his eyes. He reached out pulling her to his side and kissed her temple. "I don't think it would have mattered, darlin'. Delia has always had a stubborn streak that she gets from me and a temper too."

"What are you going to do," Julie asked him.

Steiner frowned. He wanted to go hunt his daughter down and drag her home. "Give her a call and ask her to come home. I need to talk to her anyway."

"You believe that Chris didn't do anything," Julie asked.

Steiner nodded as he pulled out his phone pulling up her number and hitting send.

* * *

Crimson sat at a table at the little intimate café he'd chosen to take Cordelia to. They'd ordered their food and chatted, but Cordelia had gone silent on him once the food arrived. He frowned watching her push her salad around her plate. Had he known she had no interest in eating he'd have taken her somewhere a little less expensive and a lot more private.

"Cord, why don't we get out of here," he suggested.

She looked up from her plate and frowned. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm just…"

"Thinking about Chris," he finished for her.

"We've been together for two years," she said, her bottom lip quiver. "I just can't believe he'd do this to me." She sniffled, dabbing her eyes with her napkin.

Crimson felt the panic rising when he saw that. The last thing he needed was for Cordelia to start crying.

"I know," he said pulling out his wallet and tossing some money on the table before standing and taking her hand, pulling her to her feet.

He got less resistance than he'd thought he would and she wound up flying into his arms. She flushed and giggled as she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," he chuckled, feigning embarrassment. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's all right," she replied with a shy smile. "I didn't mind." She felt the color rise up her neck and into her cheeks.

Seeing this Crimson smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here," he said testing his luck by draping an arm around her shoulders. He had to fight the cat that ate the canary grin when she didn't push him away as they walked out of the café.

Down the block he could see a little pond with a grassy area around it. He led her there and gently pulled her down to sit on the grass beside him.

She gazed out onto the water as a little family of ducks swam across it leaving little ripples in the surface. The tears she'd felt filling her eyes in the café were gone. Now all she felt was anger at Sabin.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard a thing Crimson had said to her. It wasn't until he tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze that she realized he'd been talking to her.

"W-what," she asked snapping out of her reverie.

He smirked. "I said penny for your thoughts," he repeated.

He hadn't removed his finger from her chin and she could feel heat from the contact. His blue eyes held her gaze and she lost all train of thought. In that moment she felt him leaning into her for a kiss. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his body heat. His lips were just centimeters from hers and she could feel his warm breath on her face when her phone began to ring.

With a groan she pulled away from him, fishing her phone out of her purse. "It's my dad," she frowned. "I better take it."

Crimson nodded, internally cursing Steiner's terrible sense of timing. He just knew that once their lips met Cordelia would have been putty in his hands.

He turned his attention to Cordelia who did not sound happy at all. "Fine," she said in a huff. "I'll have Tommy bring me home. Bye."

"Dad wants you home, huh," Crimson asked forcing a smile.

Cordelia nodded, still remembering what almost happened. She suddenly felt relieved that it hadn't. She couldn't deal with the guilt of doing something that she accused Sabin of doing.

Crimson stood and helped her to her feet. "I'll take you home," he said not letting go of her hand. He smiled to himself when she didn't pull her hand free. _Soon_ he thought to himself. _Soon Sabin will be out of the picture and this hot little piece of ass will be all mine._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Who are you calling now," Julie demanded when Steiner hung up with his daughter and dialed another number.

He ignored her query as he listened to the other line ringing. "Sabin, listen you need to get your ass over here." He listened for a minute and then sighed loudly. "Your girlfriend was just on a date with Crimson." He listened for a minute and smiled. "That's what I thought. See you in a little bit." He hung up the phone and faced his fiancé who was frowning at him. "What?"

"Do you really think Cordelia and Chris need any more drama in their relationship," she demanded. "Honestly, Scott, what good is it to tell him that?"

"If he cares about my daughter the way he says he does he'll fight for her, Jules."

"I hope you're right," she sighed. "You're drying her tears if this blows up in both of your faces." With that she walked away to clean up in the kitchen.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Crimson said pulling up outside Steiner's building.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Cordelia said unbuckling her belt, her hand rested on the door handle. Hesitantly she leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Feeling her movement he turned his face to her and her lips met his. She jumped back as if she'd kissed an open flame. "Thanks," she muttered and quickly scurried out of the car.

Crimson smiled as he watched her head into the building and out of sight. It had not escaped his attention that her cheeks were burning bright red. He liked having that effect on her. The kiss was a happy accident. Now that he'd briefly tasted her he wanted more.

"I wonder if she blushes all over when she's naked," he murmured as he pulled away from he curb, chuckling to himself as he tried to picture that sight.

* * *

"I'm home, dad," Cordelia called hanging her keys on the hook inside the door and tossing her purse on the couch.

"Hey, Cord," she heard Sabin's voice.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him, eyes wide as saucers. The kiss with Crimson was still fresh in her mind. Guilt filled her and she averted her gaze.

"You missed your little whore," she said and attempted to brush past him.

He grasped her wrist as she passed him. "Your dad asked me to come to speak to you."

Cordelia looked down the hall to where her father stood. "Hear him out, Delia."

"Why should I," she demanded of both men pulling her wrist free of Sabin's grasp and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because the kid didn't do it, Delia," Steiner replied. "Just hear him out, darlin'. Please?"

Cordelia groaned inwardly. She knew she couldn't say no to her father when he begged her that way. If he believed Sabin then he really hadn't cheated on her. Now the guilt multiplied threefold.

"Fine," she sighed and led the way to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Sabin mouthed a thank you to Steiner and went to go talk to Cordelia. He took a seat next to her and took her hand. He frowned when she pulled her hand away and moved to the recliner across from him.

"Cord, I swear to you I didn't sleep with Velvet," he began. "She came to me for advice on her match. I showed her some holds and counters. That's it, baby, I swear. Alex was there. He saw the whole thing."

Cordelia bit her bottom lip.

Sabin frowned when she didn't reply and changed the subject. "Your dad says you were on a date with Crimson."

"It wasn't a date," she said fiddling with the promise ring Sabin had given her for her birthday. "We just went to lunch."

"Cord, I don't care what you call it. If another man is taking my girl out to eat I call it a date," he replied. The aggravation in his voice brought her eyes up to meet his. She saw jealousy rearing its ugly head in them.

"Chris," she sighed.

"What, Cord?"

"It feels like we've grown apart recently," she said softly. "I'm starting to wonder if we should even be together."

"How can you say that," he gasped.

The hurt swimming in his eyes broke her heart and she had to look away. She was startled when he knelt at her feet and took both her hands into his forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Baby, we've been through so much together," he pleaded. "Please don't do this. We had a misunderstanding. It's not the end of the world. We can get through this."

Tears stung her eyes and she couldn't blink them back. "I do love you, Chris, but…."

"But what," he encouraged her.

"There's something I think you should know," she continued hesitantly. He kept quiet, waiting for her to speak again. "When…Tommy brought me home…I…leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek." Sabin's face reddened, but he kept silent. "He…turned his head just then and I wound up kissing him on the lips."

Sabin forced a smile, though his face was still red. "An accident," he replied with a shrug.

"Chris…" She didn't know how to tell him that the kiss had stirred things inside of her. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was starting to have feelings for another man.

He cupped her face with his hand and smiled a genuine smile this time. "It was an accident, Cord. You didn't do anything wrong." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Can we put these things behind us and move forward from here? Please?"

Cordelia leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Yes," she whispered, holding onto him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "We've been together too long to let something like this break us apart, baby. I love you."

"I love you too," she whimpered, burying her face in his chest as he held her. Deep down inside she was beginning to wonder if she truly did.

* * *

"Scott, quit spyin' on them," Julie scolded.

Steiner looked at his fiancé with a smile on his face. "I'm just makin' sure my little girl is all right."

"I fear for our unborn child if it's a girl," she muttered.

Steiner chuckled and hugged her. "Be thankful I give a damn, darlin'."

"I am," Julie replied and pulled him away from the door to give Sabin and Cordelia some privacy.

* * *

Crimson made it back to the hotel and as he entered the lobby he pulled out his phone. Making sure that several co-workers, including Morgan, were within earshot he quickly dialed Cordelia's number.

"Hey, Cord, I just wanted to check in on you and see how you are. I had a really good time this afternoon. Call me crazy, but I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I know it wasn't planned, but…well…I hope it's a sign of more to come. Give me a call when you can."

With that he hung up, pocketed his phone and headed toward the elevator.

Morgan watched him go, making a mental note to speak to both Cordelia and Sabin when he got the chance to get them each alone. Something was up with his tag partner and he aimed to find out what the hell was going on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Got everything packed," Steiner asked as he watched his daughter zip up her suitcase a few nights later.

She set it by her bedroom door and nodded. "Dad, you know this isn't the first time I've flown, right? I'll be fine."

Steiner sighed. "It's the first time I won't be travelling with you since you moved in with me," he replied.

Cordelia hugged her father tightly. "You'll get through this," she chuckled. "I'm a big girl, daddy. In a few weeks I'll be flying off to Michigan for school. You're gonna have to get used to this."

"Don't remind me," he muttered with a frown.

"Oh, daddy," she giggled. "Don't be so dramatic."

Before Steiner could say anything else the doorbell rang. The two could hear Julie answer it.

"That's my ride to the airport," Cordelia said poking her head out of her room and seeing Sting talking to Julie.

She went to grab her suitcase, but her father stopped her. "I'll get that for you, darlin'. Come on, I'll walk you to the car."

"Don't worry, Scotty," Sting said as they headed outside. "Cordelia will be in good hands. I'll take care of her as if she were my own."

Steiner smiled as he placed the suitcase in the trunk of the cab. "I know that, Steve." He watched Cordelia saying her goodbyes to Julie and took the opportunity to give Sting a head's up. "Listen, I need you to do me a big favor."

"Anything," Sting replied.

"I don't know if you've noticed Crimson sniffin' around my daughter…"

"I have," Sting cut him off, frowning. "And I can't say that I like it very much."

"Join the club," Steiner replied. "Just keep an eye on him. I don't trust him."

Sting smiled, clapping Steiner on the back. "Not a problem, Scotty. Like I said she'll be in good hands."

"Thanks, Steve," Steiner said shaking his colleague's hand.

"Have a good trip, darlin'," he said waving as he watched the cab pull away.

* * *

Morgan spotted Sabin standing in line waiting to board the plane. He picked his way through the line to get to the smaller man. Many passengers glared at the large man for cutting the line, but none voiced their opinions.

"Chris, we need to talk," he said.

Sabin looked up at the larger man and pocketed his phone. "What about, big man?"

"Your girlfriend and my tag partner."

"What about them," Sabin sighed.

"The other day when Crimson got back to the hotel he left a voicemail for Cordy saying how he had a good time with her and really enjoyed their kiss."

"Matt, I know that they kissed," Sabin replied.

"And you're all right with that?"

"Of course not, but what's done is done. Cord told me it was just an accident. She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek and he moved at the last minute. She wound up kissing him on the lips, but it was an accident. It was just a peck."

Morgan frowned. "That's not the way Crimson made it seem. He left that message for the whole lobby to hear."

"And you're surprised at what a royal bag of douche he is?"

Morgan smirked. "Not really. Just watch your back, kid. I don't trust him and I don't want to see him come between you and Cordy. You guys deserve to be happy."

Sabin smiled up at the larger man. "Thanks, man. It's good to know I can count on you if I need back up."

"Of course you can," Morgan replied clapping him on the back. "All you gotta do is say the word. Been dyin' to get my hands on that ass for a long time now. It sucks that we're supposed to be a team. I normally like to trust my tag partners."

* * *

As Cordelia waited to board the plane she checked her phone, checking the area around her to make sure no one would hear the voicemail she was about to play for the millionth time since getting it. She couldn't help the smile as she listened to Crimson's voice.

She knew she loved Sabin, but there was just something about Crimson that she couldn't explain. Yes, he'd come off as a jerk when they'd first met, but since then he'd proven himself to be a really sweet guy. She knew that she would have to choose between the two men.

Cordelia jumped when someone touched her shoulder. Spinning around she found Sting smiling at her.

"Didn't mean to startle you, sweetheart," he chuckled. "We're boarding next."

"Right," Cordelia replied pocketing her phone and following her boss onto the plane.

As Crimson made his way through the crowded airport he spotted Cordelia following Sting through the boarding gate. He smiled seeing that she would be on his flight. He made a note to find her once they were able to walk around the plane.

* * *

Once en route to the California shows Sting unbuckled his seatbelt and told Cordelia that he needed to go speak to Dixie. Once alone she decided to go find someone to talk to.

She made her way up the aisle not really paying attention to who she was passing. She felt someone tug lightly on her jacket as she passed a row. Looking down she found Crimson smiling up at her.

"Hey," she said unable to stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Hey yourself, stranger," he replied.

She felt her cheeks flush. "Yeah, sorry I never called you back..I..um…I've been busy with work."

"I see." He sighed and shook his head. "It's fine, Cord. I get it. Don't worry about it. I won't bother you anymore."

"No," she exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink when she realized everyone around them was now staring at her. She waved them off and squeezed into the row to sit in the empty seat next to him.

Crimson smiled to himself and waited for her to speak again.

"It's not that I didn't _want_ to call you back," she confessed. "Sting had me helping him prepare for this trip and…Chris has been keeping me pretty busy."

"Right, the boyfriend," Crimson muttered. "How's that going?"

"Good," she replied, but he could see her fiddle nervously with her ring.

"Cordelia, dear," Sting's voice interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to break up your good time here, guys. Would you mind if I stole Cordy away for little while?" Crimson opened his mouth to reply, but found himself cut off before he could utter a syllable. "Of course you don't. Dixie and I need you take some notes for this little meeting we're having. It'll just take a few minutes."

"Oh. Should I get the laptop," she asked as she stood and squeezed her way past Crimson.

"No, we have pen and paper. You can transcribe it to the laptop later." He motioned for her to go on ahead of him. As he followed her he looked back over his shoulder and found Crimson glaring at him. He made a mental note to have a little talk with the younger man once they got to their destination.

"Well played, old man," Crimson murmured as he watched Cordelia and Sting walk away. It was then that he felt a large hand fall on his shoulder. With a groan he looked up and found his tag partner smiling down at him.

"That seat taken," Morgan asked.

"Actually…"

"Great," Morgan replied and squeezed past him, taking a seat.

"Can I do something for you, Matt?"

Morgan scratched his chin miming being in deep thought. "Yeah, you can, as a matter of fact." He leaned in close, his eyes going steely. "You can leave Cordelia the fuck alone."

Crimson rolled his eyes at the older man. "You know, it seems that everyone is so worried about me and what I'm doing with Cordelia," he said slowly. "I think you all need to be more concerned about what Cordelia is doing with me." With that he got up and headed off to find some way to entertain himself while Cordelia was occupied.

"I am going to kill that bastard one of these days," Morgan grumbled as he watched the younger man walk away flirting with the Knockouts as he went along.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Cordelia was just unpacking her bags when someone knocked on her hotel room door. Without looking through the peep hole she opened it and was greeted by Sabin.

"So, Stinger set you up in your own room," he asked with a smirk as he entered the room and took a seat on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, because I'm that lucky," she replied rolling her eyes. She pointed to the door to the adjoining room. "Per Sting's instructions that door is to remain unlocked when it's closed."

"You mean there are times when he wants it open," Sabin asked quirking a brow.

"Relax, babe, he's a very happily married man and one of my dad's oldest friends," she replied, taking a seat in his lap and kissing the tip of his nose. "He's not some pervy old man out to get his jollies with me. He's like an uncle to me."

Sabin smiled and cupped her face. "I wasn't worried about that. I just think it's odd that he'd want the door open at any time instead of giving a young girl her privacy."

She chuckled. "He probably would give me more privacy if I wasn't dating one of the talent."

"Exactly," came a voice from the adjoining door, startling the young couple. "I hate to break up this little party, but I'd appreciate it if you'd keep some distance from each other." He motioned for Cordelia to get out of Sabin's lap. She obeyed without question and Sabin had to hide his frown. "I get that you kids are in love and I think that's beautiful, but I can't say I approved of you two being alone in this room. So, when Chris is present and I'm in my room I'd like this door to remain open."

"Absolutely, sir," Sabin agreed. "I can respect that rule."

"Good," Sting smiled. "Then you'll also respect that when I'm not in my room you will not set foot in Cordelia's room."

"Not a problem," Sabin agreed.

"Awesome," Sting replied clapping Sabin on the back. "Because I have a meeting with Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter in five minutes." He looked pointedly at Sabin.

"Oh! Sure," the younger man said getting to his feet. "I'll go." He gave Cordelia a chaste kiss on the lips and left.

"Can I trust you to not let him back in the minute I leave," Sting asked Cordelia once Sabin was gone.

Cordelia smiled. "Yes. I'm pretty tired from the flight so I think I'll just be taking a nap...unless you need me in the meeting."

Sting shook his head no. "Get your rest. You'll need your energy to help me later tonight at the show."

"Thanks, boss," Cordelia called as he headed back to his room.

"I never get tired of hearing you call me that," he chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

Cordelia put her bags in the bottom of the closet and sprawled out on the bed. She'd heard Sting on his phone telling Dixie he was on his way just moments before someone knocked on her door.

"I think Sting was pretty clear about you not being here when he's not, Chris," Cordelia called as she went to the door. "Oh," she squeaked when she opened it to reveal Crimson leaning on the door jamb. "I thought you were Chris," she said once she'd regained her composure. "He's not allowed in here while Sting's gone."

Crimson smiled. "Good thing I'm not Chris," he replied and entered the room, sitting down lazily on the bed.

"No, you're definitely not Chris," she sighed. "I'm quite sure that Sting won't be happy you're here with me either...alone." She stood by the door, holding it open, hoping he'd take the hint.

Crimson stood, crossing the room to the door in two steps and closed it. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "Are you afraid I'll do something to you that you don't want me to do?"

"N..no," she replied. The intensity of his blue eyes as he stared down at her made Cordelia wish that she wasn't alone with this man.

He smiled knowing the effect he was having on her. "Then what's the problem?"

"You…you shouldn't be here," she said, hating that her voice was failing her. "I..I have a boyfriend and…"

"Maybe you should be more convincing if you want to kick me out," he replied with a smirk.

"Tommy, really, I could get in trouble," she said and gasped when he tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her up towards his.

"From what I hear you're no stranger to getting into trouble," he murmured.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him lowering his face to hers. Before their lips could meet they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Cordelia jumped away from Crimson, cheeks flushing a deep red, and stared at Sting in shock.

"Cord, I need you to run to the pharmacy down the road and pick up a few things for me," Sting said holding out some money and a list to her. "Take my car." He held out the keys in his other hand.

"Right away," she muttered, grabbing the items and scurrying out of the room.

"Well, I should just be go…"

"Not so fast, son," Sting said practically grabbing Crimson by the scruff of his neck. "Have a seat. We need to have a little talk."

* * *

"Cord! Thank GOD," Tyler said seeing Cordelia rushing off the elevator. If he noticed how frazzled she looked he didn't mention it.

"I can't talk right now, Ty. I have to get some things for Sting," she replied.

He followed her to the car and slid into the passenger seat. "I'll come with," he said

She quirked a brow at him. "Since when do you want to tag along on some lame errand?"

He was glancing over his shoulder at the lobby door as she spoke and let out a little yelp when someone exited. Cordelia glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Miss Tessmacher looking around.

"Ty, what's going on?"

"Just drive," he exclaimed when Tessmacher caught sight of him and started toward the car.

Without question Cordelia pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the pharmacy to run Sting's errand.

"I think we've put enough distance between us," she replied. "What's going on with you and Tessmacher?"

Tyler groaned. "I paid her a compliment on the plane," he replied.

"And now she's following you around like a puppy dog? What the hell did you say to her?"

"She was telling Tara that her ass looked huge in the sweats she was wearing," Tyler explained. "I was trying to stay out of it, but my damn iPod battery died so I couldn't use music as an excuse not to hear anything. Tara asked me what I thought."

"And you said?"

"That her ass looked great in the sweats. I swear that was it," Tyler said. "The next thing I knew she was making Jesse Sorensen switch seats with her so she could sit with me."

Cordelia snorted. "Ty, you have a clinger. You need to deal with her, not run away from her."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"The truth. Tell her you're taken," Cordelia said. "You're engaged to Nattie. She has to respect that."

"And if she doesn't?"

Cordelia smirked. "Then Nat and I put a beatdown on the bitch."

Tyler gaped at his longtime friend. "Cord, you can't tell Nat about this."

Cordelia chuckled. "Relax. I won't. If you want I'll have a talk with Tessmacher woman to woman."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Don't act so surprised," she replied as she pulled into a spot in front of the pharmacy. "I am capable of being nice to you."

"Yeah, but it happens so infrequently lately I was starting to wonder," Tyler quipped. He laughed when she punched him in the arm before getting out of the car.

They headed inside and Cordelia shoved a basket into Tyler's hands as she pulled the list from her pocket to see what aisle they needed to head to first.

"So, how come you were all red faced when you got off the elevator," Tyler asked casually as he followed his friend down the aisle with the shaving creams. It had not escaped his attention that she looked shaken up. "I didn't see loverboy hanging off your lip so I assume Sting must have caught you guys fooling around."

"No, Ty. He didn't catch me with Chris," she replied as she grabbed a can of shaving cream and a package of razors and threw them into the basket.

"So, what was going on?" He stopped her from going on and made her face him. "Did Sting walk in on you undressing or something?"

"No."

"Then what? Cord, you looked like a fucking beet when you came off the elevator."

Cordelia sighed, not wanting to discuss what has almost happened in her room. "Crimson came to see me."

"And?"

"And we were talking."

"Cord, don't make me drag it out of you," Tyler threatened.

"Fine! He almost kissed me," she exclaimed. She glanced around embarrassed as the other shoppers went back to their own task. She lowered her voice. "If Sting hadn't come in then he probably would have. Happy now?"

"Are you telling me that you're two timing Chris with that ginger sasquatch?"

Cordelia glared at her friend. "No. I wouldn't do that to Chris. Tommy just…"

"Tommy? You're calling him by his real first name? Sweet mother of God, Cord, you've got a crush on that jackass?!"

"He's my friend, Ty. That's all it is," she lied.

"Bullshit! In case you forgot, Cord, I know you better than that," Tyler fumed.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you and Chris were happy," Tyler replied. "Because for once in your life I'd like to see _you_ happy and not fucking everything up!" He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath to calm himself down. "Cord, you know I love you like a sister, but sometimes you make me so mad."

Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back. "I'm not trying to fuck things up," she sniffled. "I love Chris. I really do. It's just…"

"Some new guy is showing you the attention Chris isn't," Tyler finished for her. She looked at him with an arched brow. "What? I watch all those stupid chick flicks with Nat. I pick up things here and there."

He slung his arm around Cordelia's shoulders and gave here a little squeeze. "Cord, stick with Chris. Crimson is a raging bag of douche." He released her and took the shopping list from her heading down the aisle. "Come on, let's get this shit for Sting and get you back to the hotel."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Look, Stinger, I really should hit the gym," Crimson said as Sting waited for him to take a seat.

"You can go to the gym," Sting smirked. Crimson headed toward the door. "After you and I have a little talk." Crimson's shoulders slumped and he gasped when Sting grabbed him and tossed him onto the bed. "I said have a seat."

Crimson was just fixing his shirt when Sting sat down next to him. "What is with the hostility," he demanded.

"It's come to my attention that you've taken an interest in young Cordelia Steiner," Sting replied ignoring the query.

"So?"

"So, she's only just recently turned eighteen, son," Sting replied.

"Which means she's legal," Crimson countered.

"She has a boyfriend."

Crimson sucked in breath and made an uncertain face. "But for how much longer? From what she's told me they're having some troubles."

"So, you've decided to be a vulture and prey on that young woman when her heart is finally broken?"

Crimson stood up, a smirk on his face. "Listen, old man, I get that you think of Cordelia as your own daughter, but…she not. She's a grown woman who can make up her own mind who she wants to be with."

He headed to the door thinking he had gotten the last word.

"That may be, son," Sting said before Crimson's hand could close around the doorknob. "But I am warning you, you hurt that young woman and I will make sure you never appear on TV ever again."

Crimson looked over his shoulder to make sure the older man wasn't bluffing. A slow smirk spread across his lips. "Maybe the real reason you're so protective of Cordelia is because you're sweet on her yourself. Now, think about that, old man. You're old enough to be her father." With that he left leaving Sting speechless.

* * *

"Cord," Tyler said as the stood in line waiting to check out. "Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head no as she emptied the basket onto the counter. "Just thinking."

"Because you know I love you like a sister, right?"

"I know, Ty. And I know you only yelled at me because you don't want to see me screw things up with Chris. I get it."

As the cashier was bagging the order Tyler slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Good 'cause…you know…torturing you is no fun unless you can fight back and I got the distinct feeling I'd struck a nerve before."

Cordelia shoved him away and paid for the order. "Just when I think I've seen the tender less douchey side of Tyler Angle you go right back to being Captain Douche."

"Well, at least I'm captain," Tyler said and chuckled when she flipped him off. He grabbed the bags and loaded them into the trunk while Cordelia unlocked the doors.

The ride back to the hotel was silent except for the sounds coming from the radio. Cordelia was too deep in though and Tyler knew better than to try to engage when she was like that.

Tyler's groan brought Cordelia out of her thoughts as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Looking ahead she could see Tessmacher standing guard at the lobby door.

"I can't believe she's actually waiting for me," Tyler whimpered.

"Relax, Ty, I'll go have a talk with her. Could you take the stuff up to Sting for me?"

"Thank you," Tyler said hugging her before grabbing the bags from the trunk and rushing past Tessmacher.

"Brooke," Cordelia called as she saw the brunette attempting to follow Tyler inside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I was kind of in a rush," Tessmacher replied pointing inside.

"To follow Tyler around like a lost puppy," Cordelia added. "Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see, Tyler is one of my best friends as is his fiancé," she explained.

"He never said he had a fiancé," Tessmacher pouted and then brightened. "But she's not here with him is she?"

"No, she's back in Florida busy with nursing school."

"Too busy to even take a trip with the man she loves? Some fiancé that is."

Cordelia opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She could see that the talk was not going to go quite as planned.

"Brooke, I'm telling you this out of respect and I expect you to have respect for Ty and Nat's relationship…back off."

Tessmacher smirked. "Or what? His invisible fiancé is going to hurt me?"

Cordelia grabbed the older woman by the wrist and made her turn back to her, showing her the picture of herself, Tyler and Natalya that was taken just a few weeks ago. "She's not invisible, Brooke. She's real."

"And really not here," Tessmacher replied, yanking her wrist free. "He's fair game until he has a ring on his finger." With that she walked off.

"You know if you ran as fast as you spread your legs you'd be a track star," Cordelia yelled in frustration. Tessmacher either didn't hear or ignored the comment.

The people milling around the front of the hotel gaped at her. "The fuck are you all staring at?!"

With that she headed inside and jabbed the button for the elevator angrily. When the car opened she would be thankful to have the ride up to herself. She was going to kill Tessmacher or Tyler…or both.

When the elevator dinged open Tyler was leaning against the back wall. He held the door open for her.

Once she was inside and slumped against the back wall next to him he asked, "So, how'd the talk with Tessmacher go?"

"Not good," she replied. "That bitch…" She curled her hands into fists. "I told her you're engaged and she just…she…UGH! I want to strangle her."

"Great."

"Sorry I wasn't able to solve your problem, Ty," she replied as the elevator dinged to a stop. "In case you haven't noticed I have problems of my own." Once the doors opened she stormed out without giving him a second look.

"Sting said thanks for getting his things for him, by the way," he called.

The slamming of the door next door alerted Sting to Cordelia's return. He knocked lightly on the adjoining door and poked his head in. "Cordy, you all right?"

She removed her arm from her eyes and picked up her head a bit from where she flopped onto the bed. "I have the start of a migraine I think," she replied weakly.

"Anything you need to talk about," he asked coming into the room and perching on the edge of the bed.

"Why do relationships have to be so complicated," she asked.

Sting sighed. "I wish I knew, sweetheart. What I do know is I've seen a real change in Chris since you've come into his life and vice versa."

Cordelia closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I'm giving you the night off so you can rest and get rid of that migraine," Sting said patting her leg and standing.

"Thanks, boss," she said offering him a wan smile.

He nodded and headed to the door to his room, stopping in the doorway. "I know things seem hard now, but I promise you they'll get better," he said. "The important thing is that you're happy when all is said and done." With that he left her alone, closing the door behind him.

With a sigh Cordelia laid back on the pillows and closed her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Cordelia was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. Blinking to adjust to the now darkened room she fumbled on the night stand for the lamp switch and answered her phone.

"Hullo," she croaked sleepily and cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Delia? Darlin', did I wake you? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I had a headache so Sting let me have the night off," she replied. "I'm fine now though." Her brows furrowed when she heard what sounded like a hospital PA system in the background. "Daddy, why are you in a hospital."

"Good ear," he chuckled nervously.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, but continued before she could say anything. "Julie had some cramping and bleeding."

"Oh no! Daddy, the baby…"

"Is fine. Nothing a little bedrest can't take care of."

"Are you sure," she asked, hearing the tension in her father's voice. "Daddy, I can come home if you need me."

"No, baby, there's nothing you can do here," he replied. "Julie just needs to rest and everything will be fine." He sighed loudly and she could picture him scrubbing a hand down his face. "I just…I needed hear your voice, Delia. That's all."

Cordelia smiled sadly. She hated being so far away from him when he needed comfort. "You can always call me any time you need to, daddy. I wish I could be there with you guys."

"Try not to worry, baby. I'm gonna make sure Julie gets as much rest as she needs," he replied sounding a lot more at ease than he had when the conversation began.

"Give Julie my love," Cordelia said. "I'll be home in a few days and I'll help out as much as I can then."

"Jullie will appreciate it I'm sure. She's already sick of me pampering her," he laughed.

"Nah, she's just busin' your chops, dad. She loves being pampered by you."

"I love you, darlin'."

"Love you too, daddy."

Just as she hung up the phone there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock on her phone and frowned. Who could possibly be at her door? The house show was still going on.

She slid off the bed and headed to the door peeking through the peep hole. She could see Sabin standing there. Throwing open the door she threw herself into his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong," he asked, his arms encircling her.

With her face still buried in his chest she told him about the phone call she'd gotten from her father. Sabin held her tightly and kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry, baby. If your dad says that Julie and the baby will be fine…"

"He was just saying that so I wouldn't worry," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Chris, don't you have a match tonight? You should be at the show."

"I had my match already," he replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Then you can stay," she said looking up at him with watery eyes.

Sabin groaned internally. He was torn between obeying the rules that Sting had laid down and comforting his girlfriend.

"Why don't I bring you back to the show with me and we can be together there?"

"But we wouldn't be alone," she replied. "I really just want to be alone with you, Chris."

"I know, but…I made a promise to Sting and…."

"He'd understand, Chris. I need you to comfort me right now."

"I'm trying, babe, but I'd like to respect your boss' wishes," Sabin replied calmly.

Cordelia's eyes harded and she ground away the remaining tears with the heels of her hands. "Just go," she said.

"Cord."

"I said go," she replied pulling away from him when he tried to put his arms around her.

"Baby please don't be like this," he begged as he watched her go back into her room.

"Get out of here, Chris, before Sting catches you," she replied closing the door in his face.

Sabin couldn't deny that the words stung a bit. He had only wanted to be respectful of his elder. He leaned into the door hoping Cordelia could hear him.

"When you want to talk you know my number," he said. "I'm sorry, baby."

Inside the room Cordelia had slid down the door and was resting her head on her knees when she heard Sabin's words.

That's it? He was giving up? He wasn't even going to try to get inside to comfort her? What kind of boyfriend was he?

With a stifled sob she got to her feet and went to the bedside table, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Tommy," she choked out. "Please tell me you're finished for the night."

* * *

Tyler was loosening up for his first match in a TNA ring when he suddenly felt eyes on him. Straightening up he caught Tessmacher admiring him.

"Uh…hi…Brooke," he said, trying not to let the clingy woman rattle him. "Listen, I'm a little busy right now. Can I ignore you later?"

Just then Kid Kash called to Tyler from down the hall.

"It's so cute when you play hard to get," Tessmacher giggled.

"I'm not playing hard to get," Tyler called as he trotted away from her. "I'm playing I don't want you," he muttered to himself. Dealing with her would have to wait.

"Ready to die," Kash laughed clapping him hard on the back. He laughed wickedly when Tyler cringed and visibly gulped. "Relax, kid. You're an Angle. You can take it." He clapped him on the back again as his music began to play.

"Not reassuring," Tyler said through gritted teeth.

He'd been sparring with Kash to tighten up his ring work before his house show debut. His father was always proud of the welts the veteran left on his son's chest and back, but Tyler wished he had an easier opponent for his first match in front of a large crowd…like Robbie E.

As Tyler trotted down to the ring, smiling and waving at the crowd he hoped he'd survive the match. When Kash's music hit he felt the butterflies rise in his stomach.

"Get a grip, Tyler, you're an Angle, damn it," he muttered to himself as he did some stretching in the ring. "You were made for this."

* * *

"Excuse me," Crimson said to Magnus when his phone began to ring.

He'd just finished his match tagging with Morgan and was waiting while the older man showered and dressed before he could shower and dress. He'd decided to give the older man space whenever possible lest there be tension between them in the ring as well as outside.

"Hello?" When he heard how upset Cordelia was he frowned. "Cordy, what's wrong?" He listened as she tried to speak through tears before saying, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Problem," Magnus asked.

"No," Crimson smiled. "Everything is just fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that he headed off to shower, dress and grab his bag before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

"That's my boy," Angle exclaimed when Tyler stumbled through the curtains after his match. He'd lasted fifteen minutes with Kid Kash and wore the welts and hand prints on his chest to prove it.

"You did real good, kid," Nash said.

"I'm so glad my pain and suffering entertained you both," Tyler grumbled. "If you don't mind I'm going to ice down my chest and drown myself in a shower." As he walked away from the older men he bumped into someone.

"Watch where da hell you're goin'," a thick New York accent exclaimed.

"Shit," Tyler groaned.

"Kurt, tell ya kid to open his fuckin' eyes next time."

"Yeah, I have no idea how I could have missed someone as massive as you," Tyler replied before his father could say anything.

"What did you just say," Bully Ray demanded.

"Nothing," Kurt interjected. "He didn't say anything. Go shower," he growled at his son.

"People like you are the reason we have middle fingers," Tyler said.

"Kurt, I'm warnin' him," Bully Ray yelled.

"Tyler hit the showers," Kurt yelled. "He's a dumb kid. Don't pay attention to anything he says."

"Looks like I've pushed a few buttons," Tyler snickered to himself as he went to shower.

"Next time your daddy won't be here ta save ya ass, kid," Bully Ray called as the younger man headed off.

* * *

Cordelia had been lying on her side in bed, tears trickling from her eyes as she waited for Crimson.

"Cordelia," she heard through the door before there was a light knock.

Crimson was surprised when the door opened and Cordelia threw herself into his arms. Smiling to himself he wrapped his arms around her and guided them inside the room, closing the door with his foot.

"Hey, what happened? What's got you so upset," he cooed as he led them over to the bed and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

Cordelia hiccupped and sniffled. "Something's going on with Julie and the baby," she whimpered. "And I'm not home to comfort my dad."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he rubbed her back. He had no idea who Julie was, but he needed to pretend to be sympathetic to get in Cordelia's good graces.

"And then…Chris came to see how I was before…and wouldn't come in to comfort me when he saw how upset I was," she dissolved into sobs again, burying her face in his shoulder.

"That's terrible. What kind of boyfriend sees his girl upset and does nothing?"

"He said he wanted to respect Sting's rules," she sniffled.

"But I'm sure he would have understood once he learned how upset you were," Crimson soothed. "I wouldn't let some silly rule stop me from being a supportive boyfriend." He stroked her hair and allowed the sobbing to quiet on its own.

"Better," he asked once she lifted her head from his shoulder.

She nodded, sniffling and hiccupping as she slipped from his lap. "I got your shirt all wet," she said softly.

"I don't care about my shirt," he replied with a half smile. He wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "Maybe…nevermind."

"No, what? What were you going to say?"

Crimson sighed, making a show of how awkward this talk was going to get. "Maybe he doesn't deserve you. I mean…to make such a sweet, beautiful woman cry her eyes out over something so trivial…doesn't sound like a very supportive boyfriend to me."

Cordelia dropped her gaze to her hands and fiddled with the promise ring Sabin had given her for her birthday. "I love him, Tommy."

"I know you do," he replied, taking her hands in his. "But maybe he doesn't appreciate your love."

She pulled her hands free and slipped off the promise ring, holding it up for Crimson to see. "When he gave me this for my birthday," she explained. "He said he wanted to marry me."

Crimson reached out and closed her hand over the ring. "I should have just kept my big mouth shut," he said with a frown. "You have enough to deal with right now without me adding to your stress. It's just…" He let his voice trail off and shook his head as he looked away.

"Just what, Tommy?"

He turned his gaze back to her, fixing her with his blue eyes. "I've come to care about you, Cord, and it kills me to see how unhappy you've become with him."

"Oh Tommy," she sighed.

"I can't help how I feel. Tell me you don't feel something between us."


	31. Chapter 31

_**This is the latest new chapter. Updates from now on will be a bit slower.**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

When Sabin arrived back at the arena he found Alex talking to Matt Morgan. When the two spotted him Alex waved him over frantically.

"What," Sabin asked not in the mood for his friend at that moment.

"We thought you went to the hotel to check on Cord," Alex replied.

"I did. We had a fight…well…she got pissed at me and…it's a long story."

"Kid, you need to get back to the hotel," Morgan said.

"What good would that do," Sabin asked. "Cord's pissed at me. She doesn't want to see me."

"Crimson went to the hotel, dude," Alex explained.

"According to Magnus he got a call and left soon after it," Morgan added.

Sabin's eyes darkened. "So, she fought with me and called him for comfort."

"Chris, I get that you're pissed off about this, but you need to focus here," Alex said grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "That whopping bag of douche is trying to steal your girl. Are you gonna just roll over and let him?"

Sabin looked at his friend, his blue eyes darkening. "No, I'm fucking not."

"Attaboy," Morgan smiled.

"Now march your ass back to that hotel and show Cordy the man she fell in love with," Alex said turning Sabin around and shoving him out the door.

Morgan and Alex watched as Sabin headed back to his car.

"I hope Crimson hasn't done anything with Cordelia," Alex sighed.

"Me too, kid. I'd hate to have to find a new tag partner because I killed the old one."

"You mean because Chris killed him, right?"

"Yeah, sure. That's what I meant," the larger man said clapping Alex on the back before walking away.

"Whoa, who pissed in big man's Cheerios," Tyler asked. He had showered and dressed and was now waiting for his father to finish for the night.

"Crimson," Alex replied.

"What'd the ginger douche do now?"

"Hopefully nothing." Tyler quirked a brow. Alex explained what had happened. "And now Chris is on his way back to the hotel. I hope that he doesn't walk in on something bad."

"Give Cordy a little credit, Alex," Tyler replied. "She loves Chris and no matter how much they fight she would never cheat on him."

* * *

"I can't help how I feel. Tell me you don't feel something between us."

Cordelia's head was spinning. She didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly she was very much aware that inviting him to her hotel room was a big mistake.

Before she could reply Crimson leaned forward and captured her lips. She whimpered, but did not pull away. He was actually surprised to feel her move closer to him and wrap her arms around his neck.

As he deepened the kiss his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back into his lap so that she was straddling it. He was about to slip his hands under her shirt when he felt her resist.

"Tommy," she muttered breathlessly, pulling away.

"What's the matter," he gasped.

"I…I can't do this….I can't cheat on Chris," she replied slipping off his lap and standing. Truth be told she could feel his arousal through his jeans and it both excited and frightened her.

"I'm sorry," he said feigning embarrassment. "I must have misread the situation. Of course you wouldn't cheat on your boyfriend." Internally Crimson was seething. He thought he was finally getting somewhere with her.

"It was a mistake to ask you to come here," she said as she began to pace.

Crimson reached out as she got close to him and pulled her back down to the bed.

"Relax," he smiled. "Nothing has to happen between us unless you want it to, Cord."

She moved away from him when he reached out to cup her cheek. "I don't want anything to happen, Tommy." She stood and walked to the door. "I think you should leave now."

Crimson sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," he said as he stood.

* * *

"Come on, Cord, answer the damn phone," Sabin growled as he called her cell for the millionth time. He'd gotten nothing but voicemail.

When he got to the hotel he found Sting just exiting his car. Relief washed over him. All he had to do was explain the situation to the older man and hopefully he would help.

"Sting, sir," he called jogging to catch up with him.

"Chris, what can I do for ya," Sting smiled, though he looked exhausted.

Sabin wasted no time explaining what had happened between him and Cordelia and what he'd found out once he met up with Morgan and Alex at the arena.

"I'm glad you respected my rules," Sting said as they boarded the elevator. "Just so you know, in a situation like that I would have made an exception."

"Not the point, sir. She's in her room with Crimson as we speak."

Sting frowned. "Yes, that is a definite issue." Together they rushed to the elevator.

* * *

"I shouldn't have called you, Tommy. I'm sorry if I misled you," Cordelia said opening the door slightly.

Sting pushed the door open the rest of the way, glaring at Crimson. "You, out, now."

Crimson held up his hands. "I was just leaving."

Sting continued to glare at the younger man until he was out of the room. He then turned his attention to Cordelia.

Out in the hall Crimson gave a wicked smirk to Sabin as he passed him. Sabin grabbed the taller man by the wrist and spun him around, glaring up at him.

"If you touched her…"

"You'll what, shorty," Crimson snickered, yanking his arm free. He leaned down and softly said, "I touched her." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "I touched her plenty." With that he walked off chuckling to himself.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Sabin growled as he turned his attention to Cordelia's room. When he entered he found Cordelia sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at her hands as Sting lectured her.

"Cordelia, I understand that you were upset, but I laid down some rules when we first checked in," Sting was saying as Sabin entered the room and took a seat at the table in the corner of the room. He remained silent while the older man spoke. "Perhaps it wasn't clear that the rules did not only apply to Chris."

"I'm sorry," Cordelia said softly, unable to raise her eyes to meet either Sting or Sabin.

Sting let out a soft sigh and sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand. "I'm not angry, sweetheart. I'm just a bit disappointed. That man is bad news for you."

She yanked her hand away from Sting's "Everyone keeps saying that," she protested.

"Because it's true," Sabin finally spoke up.

Cordelia glared at him a moment. "You don't know him!"

"I know his type," Sabin fumed.

"Why are you even here," Cordelia snapped.

"Kids, calm down," Sting said standing and stepping between the young couple before Sabin could reply. "I think it would be best for Cordelia if I put her on a plane home tonight."

Cordelia looked up at him wide eyed. "Are you firing me?"

"No, but it's clear that while you're sitting here worried about Julie and the situation at home you're decision making and judgment are…compromised." He placed his hands on Cordelia's shoulders, squatting down so he could look her in the eye. "I know that if you were thinking straight Tommy Mercer would not have been in this room with you. Am I right?"

Cordelia looked away, ashamed of what she had nearly done, and nodded.

"All right. I'm going to make your flight arrangements and call your father to inform him you're on your way home."

"You can't tell him about…"

Sting held up a hand to stop her. "It's not my place to tell him anything about your personal life. All he needs to know is that you're worried about Julie and I feel you'd be better off at home for now."

"Sir, would it be all right if I stayed while she packs," Sabin asked as Sting headed toward the adjoining door. "We really need to talk." The older man nodded and left the young couple to talk.

"I have nothing to say to you right now," Cordelia said grabbing her suitcase and carry on bag from the bottom of the closet.

"Good, then you can listen," Sabin replied. "I think I've been a pretty damn good boyfriend to you over the past couple of years. I can't help that my career takes time away from you, Cord. I'm trying to build a future for myself…for us."

She did not reply. Sabin could tell the Steiner stubborn streak was rearing its ugly head.

"Just answer me honestly," Sabin sighed. "Did you sleep with him?"

Cordelia stopped packing long enough to look him in the eyes. "No. I couldn't do that to you."

Sabin breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you kiss him?"

She busied herself with packing once again. "Yes," she replied softly.

"I see."

"You have no idea how much I regret it, Chris," she said sinking to the bed. The tears she had been fighting back finally slipped down her cheeks. "I think…I think maybe we should…take a break…from each other."

When she managed to glance up at him the hurt in his blue eyes broke her heart.

"Because you want to be with him?"

She stood and went to him, reaching out to touch him. He pulled away. "Because I'm not sure what I want anymore."

He nodded. "Thank you for being honest." With that he headed to the door.

"Chris, please don't…"

She never got to finish her sentence. The sound of the door slamming made her words die on her lips.

When Sting returned several minutes later he found Cordelia sitting on her bed with her head in her hands quietly crying. Her bags were packed and sitting by the door.

Gently he pulled her to her feet and gave her a squeeze. "Things will get better, sweetheart. Maybe not right away, but they will." She hugged him tightly as the tears continued to fall. "Come on, let's get you home."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"How'd it go," Alex asked Sabin looking up from the game he was playing with Tyler.

Sabin flopped face down on the bed without answering.

"That bad, huh," Tyler asked. "What'd she rip you a new asshole?"

"Chris, what happened," Alex asked, sensing something very bad had happened.

Sabin rolled onto his back and let out a long sigh. "She broke up with me."

"She did what," Tyler asked. He pulled out his cell and shot off an angry text to Cordelia.

Sabin sat up and looked at his friends miserably. "She said we need to take a break."

"Well…that doesn't necessarily mean that you're broken up," Tyler replied, setting aside his controller.

"Bro, did she do anything with Crimson," Alex asked.

"No. Sting and I got there just in time," Sabin replied, scrubbing hand before explaining how he ran into Sting on his way back to the hotel.

"Did you guys have a fight about Crimson being there," Tyler asked. "I mean she wouldn't just break things off out of nowhere."

Sabin's shoulders slumped. "Maybe I haven't been paying enough attention to her these days."

"This isn't your fault," Alex said, sitting next to Sabin and giving his shoulder a squeeze. "This is because that jolly green ginger douche got into her head."

"Whatever the reason," Sabin sighed again. "She wants a break. Sting sent her home."

Tyler stood and feigned a yawn. "I should get back to my room. Night." He turned back to Sabin before he reached the door. "Give her time, Chris. She loves you. I know she does." When neither Sabin nor Shelley replied he left.

Once in the hall he shot off a quick text to Natalya, though he knew she'd be sound asleep by now. He rounded the corner and then rushed back as quietly as he could. Tessmacher was at the soda machine at the end of the hall and he wanted to avoid her at all costs. He waited until he heard the sound of the can drop and then a door close before he ventured back the way he'd been heading.

* * *

It was well past three in the morning when Cordelia's flight finally got in. She was emotionally and physically exhausted as she went to the luggage carousel to retrieve her bags.

She turned her phone back on and as she picked up her bags she heard the sound of her text message alert. Checking she saw it was from Tyler.

_What the fuck happened with you and Sabin?!_

Cordelia groaned realizing that Tyler must have been playing games with Alex when Sabin had gotten back to his room. She quickly shot off a reply.

_Long story. Will talk to you soon._

Moments later she heard the text alert once again. Looking down at the screen she saw a simple _K._ on the screen. Breathing a sigh of relief that Tyler didn't press the issue.

When she found her father waiting for her in the terminal she allowed him to envelop her in a tight hug.

"Ready to go home," he asked. She nodded, her head buried in his chest. "Come on, darlin'."

He ushered her out to where his car was parked and told her to get in while he handled her bags.

"Delia, do you want to talk about it," Steiner asked after he'd thrown her bags in the trunk and slid behind the wheel.

Cordelia was sitting in the passenger seat with her head against the window. "I'm sorry, daddy, but I'm really tired. Can we not do this right now?"

"Of course," Steiner replied, pursing his lips to keep from saying anything else.

They drove home in silence. Once parked he told her to go on inside while he grabbed her bags. Too tired to argue Cordelia did as she was told and headed for her bed.

When Steiner finally got inside he took her bags to her room and found her already asleep. Quietly he placed them inside her bedroom doorway and headed down the hall to his own bed.

"How is she," Julie asked when he crawled into bed with her.

"She didn't want to talk about anything," he replied, wrapping his arm around her, his hand splayed on her slightly rounded stomach, as he cuddled closer to her. "I didn't press her."

Julie laced her fingers with his. "When she's ready to talk to you she will, Scott. You just have to be patient."

"I know," he replied kissing her temple. "Now you get some sleep. Both you and the baby need it."

* * *

Matt Morgan was just returning from the hotel's gym when he spotted Magnus and Crimson down the hall. The two men seemed oblivious to his presence.

"Any luck with that Steiner chick," Magnus asked.

Morgan's ears perked up.

"What do you think," was Crimson's response with an ear to ear grin.

Magnus clapped the taller man on the back. "You lucky son of a bitch! So, how was she?"

Crimson just smirked. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." With that he headed into the room he'd be sharing with Morgan.

Morgan waited for Magnus to walk away before he went into the room himself.

"There you are, big guy, I…"

Crimson's words were cut off when Morgan grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall. "You're spreading lies about Cordelia now?"

Crimson shoved Morgan off of him and glared at the older man a moment before a smile slid across his face. "Who says I'm lying?"

Morgan grumbled a curse under his breath. "Get your shit and get the fuck out of this room!"

Crimson held up his hands. "Fine. Seems to me that you're just a little bit jealous, big guy. Does your wife know you want to get into Cordelia's pants?"

He had been packing up his bag while he spoke. He was still chuckling to himself when he turned back to Morgan and found himself on the floor, holding his nose.

"Unless we're in the fucking ring you stay the fuck away from me," Morgan growled, holding the door open. "Get out!"

Crimson got to his feet, holding his bloody nose, and left to go stay with Magnus.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Cordelia woke. Though she wanted to stay in bed the whole day she forced herself to get up and headed into the kitchen to get some coffee. Her father was nowhere to be found, but she heard the sounds of a talk show from the living room so she knew that Julie was home.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee she headed into the living room to see how her soon to be step-mother was doing. The older woman smiled warmly at her when she entered the room.

"Your father went to the gym," she said shifting on the couch so that Cordelia could sit if she wanted.

"How many times did you have to tell him to go," she asked as she took a seat next to Julie.

The older woman chuckled. "About twenty times. He's very worried about me."

"So am I," Cordelia admitted as she took a sip of her coffee.

Juie reached out and took Cordelia's hand. "That's very sweet of you, Cordy, but I'll be fine. I just need to take it easy from now on."

Cordelia nodded and turned her attention to the TV, not really paying attention what was happening on the screen. Absently she sipped her coffee.

"Cord, you can talk to me if you need to, sweetie. You know I'm here for you."

Cordelia set her cup aside and sighed deeply. Tears pricked her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "I broke up with Chris last night."

"Oh honey," Julie sighed. "Your father told me what Steve told him last night. He said he got the feeling that Steve wasn't telling him the whole story. What happened?"

Cordelia sighed and set her coffee cup down. She explained the argument she'd had with Sabin and then calling Crimson to come to her hotel room. Julie listened, not interrupting.

"And then I broke up with Chris," Cordelia finished. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sniffled. "Please don't tell daddy about Tommy."

"I won't, honey." Julie took Cordelia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Do you want to be with Tommy," Julie asked.

"I don't know," Cordelia sniffled. "I just know that Chris and I aren't on the same page anymore." She fiddled with the promise ring on her finger.

"Well, you know your father and I will be here for you no matter what you choose," Julie replied.

Cordelia gave her a sad smile. "I know." She picked up her cup and headed into the kitchen to put it in the sink. "Do you need anything while I'm in here," she called to Julie.

"I'm fine for now. As I told your father I am not an invalid. I can get up and get something when I need it," Julie replied.

Cordelia chuckled and shook her as she set the cup down and headed back to her future step-mother. "No one is saying you're an invalid, Jules. Dad and I are just worried about you and the baby."

"I appreciate the concern," Julie smiled warmly at her. "The doctor never said I was on bedrest. He told me to take it easy and reduce my stress."

"All right," Cordelia replied. "If you need anything I'll be in my room. Ty and Nat have probably called me a million times by now."

She headed into her room and turned on her phone as she laid down on her bed. Instantly alerts sounded. Looking at the screen she saw she had ten missed calls, three voicemails and several texts.

With a sigh she accessed her voicemail. She found messages from both Tyler and Natalya concerned about her. She made a mental note to call them later. The last message brought tears to her eyes. She listened to Sabin's voice.

_"Cord…I..I don't even know why I'm bothering to call you…I'm still hurting here…you broke my heart. I still love you. I'm sorry if I wasn't the boyfriend you wanted me to be. Just please don't give up on us."_

Cordelia wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly dialed Natalya's number. Right now she needed the comfort of her friend.


	33. Chapter 33

_**I am so sorry for the nearly 2 month delay in updating. Life offline got kinda crazy & personal issue did not permit much time for writing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"How's Delia doin'," Steiner asked Julie when he came home from the gym.

"She's been in her room for most of the day," Julie replied setting aside her book. "I think she said she was going to call Nattie."

Steiner nodded and headed down the hall to his daughter's room. He tapped gently on the slightly ajar door before pushing it open with his fingertips. "Delia?" He found his daughter asleep with the covers wrapped around her up to her chin.

She groaned softly and her eyes blinked open. "Daddy?"

"How you feelin', darlin'?"

"All right," she lied, grinding sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

Steiner glanced at his watch. "It's almost four."

"I should jump in the shower," she said getting out of bed. "Nat wants me to come hang out with her for the night." She grabbed her toiletries and tried to squeeze past her father.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right, darlin'?"

She smiled up at him, though there was sadness in her eyes. "It's not the first time I've had my heart broken and it probably won't be the last time. I'll be all right, daddy. I just need some girl time."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm here any time you need me."

"I know," she replied with a sad smile. "And I appreciate that."

He watched her head to the shower before going back to the living room to his fiancé. He took a seat on the couch next to her with a heavy sigh.

Julie took his hands, lacing her fingers with his. "She'll be all right, Scott. Just give her time."

"I just hate that she's hurtin' right now," he frowned.

Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She rested her head on his shoulder as he absently rubbed her back. "I hope we have a little girl," she murmured.

Steiner chuckled, placing his other hand on her belly. "Are you tryin' to kill me?" Julie laughed and hugged him.

* * *

Cordelia showered and dressed quickly, throwing her damp hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed her purse and car keys and called a goodbye to her father and soon-to-be step-mother.

Once in her car she turned on her phone and texted Natalya.

_Leaving my house now. See you in a few._

A few minutes later her text message alert sounded. Natalya had replied _K._

She pulled into the Nash driveway several minutes later, parking behind Kevin's car. He was out front watering the lawn with a hose. He greeted her as she got out of the car.

"Nat's in her room," he said hooking a thumb over his shoulder towards the house.

"Thanks, Kevin," Cordelia.

She didn't wait to see if he had more to say. She had no doubt that the news about her and Sabin breaking up had spread to everyone in the locker room. She went inside and made her way to Natalya's room. She found her friend lying across her bed with her laptop open, going over what looked like school work.

When she heard Cordelia tap on the door she sat up, closing the laptop. She was on her feet in seconds and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"How you holding up," she asked.

Cordelia let out a shuddering sigh, the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Chris left me a message," she sniffled, pulling out her phone. She played it for Natalya.

"Did you call him back?"

Cordelia shook her head no. "What would I say?"

Natalya took her hands and led her over to the bed. "Tell me what happened last night. Don't leave anything out."

The two girls sat down on the bed and Cordelia explained what happened the night before. Natalya listened without interrupting. She couldn't help hating Crimson for being the cause of her friend's current misery.

"And he asked me if I was breaking up with him because I wanted to be with Tommy."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know what I wanted anymore." She sniffled and buried her face in her hands. "Nat, I'm just so confused. I love Chris, but…when I'm with Tommy…I feel…"

"What?"

Cordelia sighed and played with the promise ring Sabin had given her for her birthday. "I don't know…different. Like…like….I've had too much to drink…you know…all fuzzy headed and I can't think straight."

Natalya nodded. She knew the feeling all too well. She had dated an older man when she was still in high school, back before she and Tyler had started dating.

"Cord, that feeling…it doesn't last," she said gently. "That's how I felt when I was with Jake. Remember Jake?"

"Barely," Cordelia half smiled. "You were with him for like a heartbeat."

"Exactly," Natalya replied. "It was all hot and steamy…and then my mom and then dad found out."

"So, if your parents hadn't found out you guys wouldn't still be all hot and steamy?"

"I honestly don't think we would," Natalya replied. Cordelia scoffed. "Cord, sometimes relationships that are that hot burn themselves out over time."

Cordelia smirked. "So, what you're saying is what you and Tyler have isn't hot?"

Natalya groaned, grabbing a pillow and smacking her lightly with it. Cordelia let out a little squeak, swiping the pillow away and tossing it aside.

"What I'm saying is that what Tyler and I have is something stronger than a relationship just built on lust. We were friends before we took our relationship to the next level."

"So, you would trust him if some other woman came sniffing around," Cordelia asked, playing with a loose thread on Natalya's bedspread.

"Of course," Natalya replied and then narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Who's been sniffing around Ty?"

Cordelia groaned inwardly. She had wanted to change the subject, but now she was regretting throwing Tyler under the bus. She had promised not to tell and she'd gone back on her word.

"Nat, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Cord, if one of those bitches is sniffing around my man I want to know."

"But you trust Ty and you have no reason to doubt his loyalty. I can honestly tell you that he only has eyes for you."

"Cordelia, tell me," Natalya demanded, crossing her arms across her chest and giving her the Nash staredown.

Cordelia groaned. When Natalya used her full name she knew it was serious. "Fine, but I promised Ty I wouldn't say anything. He didn't want you upset."

"Spill it."

"It's Tessmacher," Cordelia finally confessed. She went on to explain how she had asked Tyler for an opinion and had been following him around ever since.

"That bitch," Natalya growled.

"I tried to talk to her to get her back off, but…" Cordelia bit her lip not wanting to continue.

"But what?"

"But…she said that until he had a ring on his finger he was fair game."

"I'm going to kill her," Natalya said, getting off the bed. Cordelia followed her out of the room and down the hall where her father was now watching TV. "Dad, when's the next Impact taping?"

"Next week," he replied not looking away from the TV.

"Good. I'll be coming with you."

Nash muted the TV and looked over his shoulder at his daughter, eying her suspiciously. "I thought you'd be too tired from your schoolwork."

"I'll take a nap that afternoon," she replied.

"Kay," Nash replied.

Cordelia followed Natalya back to her room silently. She was kicking herself for even opening her mouth.

"Nat? Promise me you won't do anything to Tessmacher."

Natalya sat down on her bed and smiled up at her friend sweetly. "I won't lay a finger on the whore."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because I will kill her if she doesn't back the fuck off and then I'm going to kill Tyler for trying to keep this from me." Cordelia opened her mouth to protest, but Natalya waved her off. "Enough about talentless skanks, let's get back to you and Chris."

Cordelia frowned. "I don't know if there is a Chris and me anymore."

Natalya pulled her friend into a hug. "Why don't you stay over tonight?"

"I don't have any clothes here," Cordelia sniffled.

Natalya looked at her and smiled. "Of course you do! My clothes are your clothes, remember?"

Cordelia gave her a watery smile. "All right. I'll stay."

"Great. Why don't you go wash your face and I'll let dad know you're staying."

Cordelia nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Natalya went and told her father that Cordelia would be staying over and asked him to call Steiner to let him know. She checked to see if Cordelia was still in the bathroom. She heard the water running and headed back to her room, pulling out her phone and sending a text.

She was just finishing the text when Cordelia returned. She sent it and set her phone aside.

"Texting Ty?"

"Yeah," Natalya replied with a smile. "How about we get some take out and just veg out with some movies for the rest of the night?"

"Sounds like a plan," Cordelia agreed. "Just…no romance movies. I can't stomach it."

"The menus are in the kitchen," Natalya said nudging her friend out of the room. She glanced back at her phone on her bed and sighed, hoping she'd get a reply soon.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sabin looked at his phone when the text message beeped. He furrowed his brow as he stared at the screen.

"Um...Ty?"

Tyler, who was playing video games with Alex, glanced over his shoulder at the older man. "Yeah?"

"Why is your fiancé texting me?"

Tyler paused the game to look Sabin in the face. "Dude, not funny. I don't care if your girl just dumped you, you don't go joking about another man's girl to make yourself feel better."

"I'm not joking," Sabin replied holding the phone up to Tyler's face. "She just texted me."

"How about you two numbnuts actually see what the damn message says," Alex suggested. "Maybe she texted you to find out how you're doing, Chris. She might be Cord's best friend, but she isn't heartless."

"True," Sabin agreed. He accessed the message and frowned.

"What," Tyler asked. "What'd she say?"

"Call me," Sabin replied.

"Chris, I warned you," Tyler growled tossing the controller aside and attempting to get to his feet. He found himself unable and realized Alex was holding him by the belt. "Let me go, Alex. I need to teach this joker a lesson."

"Calm the fuck down, Ty. Nat obviously has a message from or about Cord. Chris, go ahead and call her."

"You traitor!"

Alex tugged Tyler back down to the floor and slung his leg over his chest, pinning him down. "I said calm the fuck down. Trust me Chris has no interest in Nattie."

"What? So she's not good enough for him?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Bro, don't make me punch the shit out of you."

Sabin went into the bathroom where it was quiet and quickly dialed Natalya's number.

"Hello?"

"You wanted me to call. What's up?"

"Hold on."

* * *

"I'm gonna take this outside," Natalya said getting up off her bed. Cordelia had been watching Johnny Depp's antics as the Mad Hatter in _Alice in Wonderland_ so she had not seen the name on the caller ID. She pulled her attention away from the screen long enough to give a little nod and then turned her attention back to the movie.

"Don't yell at Ty too loud," Cordelia called as her friend left the room. "You'll disturb the neighbors."

Natalya faked a giggle before rushing outside to the back patio. "I'm glad you called, Chris."

"What's going on, Nat? Is Cord all right," Sabin asked.

"You mean aside from being heartbroken?"

"She broke up with me. Remember?"

"Yes, but not because she doesn't love you anymore," Natalya replied. "Chris, Crimson has gotten into her head and confused her, but she still loves you."

"I find that hard to believe," he sighed. "If she loved me she wouldn't have broken up with me. She wouldn't have been in the room with him…alone."

"I understand your anger," Natalya replied. "If I were in your shoes I'd be pissed too, but you need to be angry with him."

"Oh believe me I am."

"Chris, he's slick, but he doesn't give a rat's ass about Cord. Even a blind man could see that. He just wants one thing from her."

"And once she gives it to him she'll come crawling back to me for me to pick up the pieces."

Natalya frowned. "What makes you think she'll just give it up to him? That might have been the old Cordelia Steiner, but she's changed for the better since meeting you. She won't sleep with him if she doesn't love him."

She waited for a response, but found nothing but silence.

"Chris, you have to believe that she still loves you and if you really love her the way you say you do you'll fight for her."

Before Sabin could reply she heard Tyler in the background demanding to speak to her.

"Tell Ty I'll call him tomorrow. We need to have a nice long talk." With that she ended the call.

* * *

While Natalya was gone Cordelia's phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was Crimson calling. She felt both excited and disappointed. Part of her had hoped that Sabin would call her again.

"Hello," she answered trying to hide her disappointment.

"Hey, beautiful," Crimson replied. "I heard about you and Chris. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

"It was my choice," she replied. "I just think that we need a break."

"That's a shame. Sabin seems like a good guy."

"He is. It's nothing that he did. It's me...I'm...unsure of where our relationship is heading."

_Sabin's loss is my gain_ he thought. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better please let me know. I could come pick you up and we could do something tonight if you want."

"No, I'm staying over Nattie's house," she replied. "I need some girl time for tonight."

"Oh," he replied not hiding the disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry if I seem eager, Cord. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the other night...and…what could have happened."

Cordelia bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about what she'd almost done with him.

"Tommy…I…I need to go." Before he could reply she hung up and turned off her phone. She had a feeling he would call back and keep calling back if she left it on. She'd call him back another time.

When Natalya got back to the room the movie credits were rolling and Cordelia was staring blankly at the screen.

"Cord? You all right?"

Cordelia snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "Yeah….just….thinking."

"About Chris?"

"Yeah," she lied, busying herself with changing the DVD so her friend could not see that she was lying.

* * *

Crimson frowned when Cordelia hung up on him. "Damn it," he muttered as he called her back right away. His frown deepened when it went straight to voice mail. With a sigh he tossed his phone aside.

"You've waited this long, Mercer. A little bit longer won't hurt."

* * *

"Why didn't you let me talk to Nat," Tyler demanded when Sabin came out of the bathroom.

"She said she would talk to you tomorrow," he replied slipping his phone into his pocket. "She also said you guys need to have a nice long talk."

Tyler looked confused. "What the hell?" He stood there a moment thinking.

"I smell something burning," Alex teased, making Sabin chuckle. He smiled at his best friend. "Good to hear you laugh, buddy."

"I need to call her," Tyler finally exclaimed pulling out his phone.

Alex and Sabin watched him dial the number and walk out into the hall, both men shaking their head.

"What do you think he did," Alex asked.

"Who knows," Sabin sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"What'd Nat want to talk to you about?"

Sabin looked at his friend and shook his head. "She says Cord still loves me."

Alex nodded. "I could have told you that."

"Then why'd she break up with me," Sabin demanded.

"Because Crimson mindfucked her," Alex replied. "Once she sees him for what he is…"

"Yeah and I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for her to fucking grow a brain," Sabin fumed.

"Bro, you waited two years for her to be legal. _Now_ you're not willing to wait for her?"

"Whatever," Sabin muttered, getting off the bed. "I need to shower." With that he headed into the bathroom.

Alex slumped back against the headboard of the bed where he sat, a frown on his face. "It is really hard not to bitchslap you sometimes," he mumbled as he unpaused the game and continued to play.

* * *

"Nat, baby, how come you hung up before I could say hi," Tyler asked.

"Tyler, I would rather talk about this tomorrow," Natalya replied. Cordelia was out of the room grabbing some snacks for their next movie and Natalya could hear her talking to her father.

"But what do we need to have a talk about?"

"We'll talk tomorrow," Natlya replied before ending the call.

Tyler looked at his phone. "What the hell did I do?"

"Trouble at home," he heard a voice from behind him. Jumping nearly out of his skin.

"Tess," he said chuckling nervously backing toward the Machineguns' room door when he came face to face with Brooke Tessmacher. "I didn't know you were out here. Fancy meeting you here."

"In the hallway," she giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "And my name is Brooke, silly."

"Right. Brooke. Sorry."

"You and your girlfriend having troubles," she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"What? That? Oh, no. We're fine. Just something I forgot to do before I went on the road." Tyler nodded emphatically while reaching for the doorknob. He groaned inwardly when he found it locked. "Nat and I are solid." He knocked on the door. "Yup. We're solid as a rock."

"Oh," Tessmacher didn't hide her disappointment.

"Alex, buddy! Let me in please! We have to finish that game," Tyler called.

"Well, if you need company anytime…"

"I'll let you know," Tyler cut her off. "Alex! Come on, man! I gotta piss!" He was lying through his teeth, but he didn't want to be rude to Tessmacher.

"Go do it in your own room," Alex called through the door. He'd been watching Tyler through the peephole since he heard the doorknob jiggling.

"Come on, man! I'll piss on the door!"

"Ew," Tessmacher exclaimed.

Tyler smirked. "That's it, man! I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna whip it out!" He began to unbuckle his pants.

"You're disgusting," Tessmacher exclaimed and ran away.

Tyler watched her go before zipping his pants back up and buckling his belt. "Come on, asshole, let me in."

"What's the magic word," Alex sing songed.

"Fuck you, Alex!"

The door opened revealing the older man smirking at him. "We were looking for please," he said.

"You're an asshole," Tyler grumbled shoving him aside.

"Yes. Yes, I am."


	35. Chapter 35

_**I am so sorry for the nearly monthlong gap between updates. Life offline had been stressful & causing my writer's block to rear it's hideous head A LOT. I am hoping that the next update will be within the next few days if not the next week or so. I am going to try very hard to get things updated sooner next time.**_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Cordelia rolled over in bed with a sigh. She then gasped when she felt strong arms encircle her waist. Her sleep addled mind tried to make sense of this sensation.

The girls had stayed up as late as Natalya could keep her eyes open. She finally confessed that she was exhausted from her volunteer job and school work and had to get some sleep.

Cordelia had laid in bed listening to her best friend's even breathing pondering what she was going to do about her situation. When she finally could not keep her own eyes open she pulled the covers up and settled in.

She could feel the warmth of a body next to her. Somehow it felt too big to be her best friend. The arms felt too masculine.

"Nat, what the hell," she exclaimed sitting up.

"Babe, what's wrong," Sabin's groggy voice replied.

"Chris? I..I was staying over Nat's house," she said confused.

Sabin reached out, a small smile curling his lips, and cupped her cheek. "You were staying with Nat, but you called me up and we talked and worked things out." He pulled her face to his and captured her lips.

Cordelia melted into the kiss, deepening it hungrily. She moaned into his mouth when his hands trailed down her body and cupped her ass, pulling her on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his arousal pressing in to her.

She broke the kiss and slowly opened her eyes to look at the man she loved. As she focused on the body beneath her she jerked back with a start. Instead of Sabin staring back at her she was now straddling Crimson.

"What's wrong, baby," he panted. Still breathless from their kiss.

"How did you…"

He gave her a little smirk before pulling her back down to him and claiming her lips once again. She tried to fight against him, but he rolled her onto her back, pinning her to the bed.

"Relax, baby," he said as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His hands roamed her body. "Tommy's gonna take good care of you."

When she felt him push up her shirt to expose her bare breasts and take one nipple into his mouth she sat up with a strangled yelp, nearly falling out of the bed.

"Cord," Natalya asked turning on the bedside table. "What happened?"

Cordelia took a moment, checking the state of her sleep shirt. It was drenched in sweat, but was not exposing her bare chest beneath. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath was ragged.

"Cord?"

"A dream," she replied as her breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal.

"You haven't had a nightmare in a long time," Natalya yawned.

Cordelia pushed the covers aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't want her friend to see how truly shaken she was.

"It wasn't exactly a nightmare," she finally said. "I was with Chris."

Natalya stared at her friend's back thoroughly confused. "Then why…"

"Because he turned into Tommy," Cordelia cut her off. "One minute I was kissing Chris and the next Tommy was all over me."

"And you screamed because you didn't like it," Natalya asked hoping against hope that it was true.

Cordelia finally faced her friend, tears shining in her eyes. Unable to speak for fear her voice would break she shook her head no.

Without a word Natalya pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Oh Cord," she cooed. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"I love Chris," she whimpered. "I do."

"I know," Natalya consoled. "And whether he wants to admit it or not he does too."

Cordelia pulled away from her. "What do you mean?" Natalya bit her bottom lip. "Nat, what are you talking about?"

Natalya groaned. "I just wanted to make sure Chris knew you still love him."

"You called him?"

"Technically I texted him and he called me back."

"Nat!"

"I just didn't want him to give up," Natalya said. "He's my friend too, Cord."

"You lied to me," Cordelia said sliding off the bed. Natalya sputtered, but Cordelia held up a hand. "I know you were trying to help, but…I really wish you hadn't done this."

She grabbed a pair of shorts and her phone and headed out of the room.

"Cord, where are you going?"

"I need to make a phone call," she replied as she pulled on the shorts. "Go back to sleep, Nat. I'm not mad. I'm just…I need to make a call."

Cordelia made her way out of Natalya's room. Nash was in his room, she could hear his TV playing, but she doubted he was still awake. She headed out onto the patio. Settling down onto a chair at the table, he hugged herself to stay warm on the cool evening.

She quickly wrote a text and waited for the phone to ring in response.

* * *

Sabin was listening to music with his earbuds when he heard the text message tone. Checking it he saw that it was from Cordelia.

_Call me please._

Frowning he stared at the screen a while before deleting the message and turning his phone off, rolling onto his side and burrowing into the covers. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Alex's soft snores from the other bed lull him to sleep.

* * *

Cordelia frowned when she saw that Sabin had not called her back. With a sigh she dialed his number, but only got his voicemail. With a soft groan she ended the call.

"Of course he's not going to call you back, you idiot," she muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. She stared at her phone, wrestling with the thought of calling Crimson.

With a sigh she stopped fighting and dialed his number. When he answered she could feel herself start to tremble even before she spoke.

"Tommy?"

"Cordelia," he practically purred.

Cordelia closed her eyes, scenes from her dream flashing before her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered his words. _"Relax, baby. Tommy's gonna take good care of you."_

"I thought you were having a girls night."

"Nat crashed on me and I can't sleep," she said hugging her arms around herself tighter as a breeze picked up. "I was thinking…" Her words faltered.

"You were thinking," he pressed.

She sighed. "Could I come over?"

"Anytime," he replied.

He gave her the address to the hotel and what room he was in. She told him she would be there shortly and headed inside to change and let Natalya know she was leaving. Once dressed she gently shook her friend.

"What time is it," Natalya yawned.

"Late," Cordelia replied. "I'm gonna go. I can't sleep and I don't want to keep you up." She held her breath hoping that her friend could not tell she was lying.

Natalya yawned again, lying back on the pillow. "Be safe. Love you." Before Cordelia could reply she was sound asleep once again. Quietly she headed out to her car. She couldn't shake the gnawing guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Crimson couldn't help smiling as he got out of bed and kicked the bed on the other side of the room. Magnus groaned and glared up at him bleary eyed.

"The fuck," he growled, his voice thick with sleep still.

"I need the room," Crimson said as he quickly scooped up the clothes strewn around the room before grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms to pull on over his boxers.

He went into the bathroom for a swish of mouthwash as Magnus pulled himself out of bed.

"How the hell did you get a bird to come here in the middle of the fucking night," he demanded of the older man.

Crimson smiled as he fixed his hair.

"No," Magnus exclaimed. Crimson smiled again. "You're telling me that Cordelia Steiner is on her way here now?"

Crimson gently pushed Magnus out of the way as he exited the bathroom. "She is indeed and she'll be here any minute. So, you need to leave." He went to his bag and pulled out a box of condoms.

Magnus snorted as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Someone has high hopes for tonight."

Crimson turned to his friend with his usual cocky smirk. "She wouldn't have called me in the middle of the night if she didn't want it, bro."

"I want details," Magnus said grabbing his room key and headed out the door.

Once Magnus was gone Crimson took a seat on the bed and waited for Cordelia's arrival.


	36. Chapter 36

_**I am aiming for 1 chapter a week until this is complete. That is if life offline permits writing time & writer's block does set in for a nice long**__ visit._

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Scanning the hall as she exited the elevator Cordelia headed toward Crimson's room. She took a deep breath once she found the correct door and knocked. It opened to reveal Crimson shirtless in a pair of black pajama bottoms.

Her heart began to pound so hard at the sight before her that she swore he could hear it. If he did he made no mention of it.

"You coming in or do you plan to stand out there all night," he asked with a small smile.

Cordelia gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm coming in," she replied.

"Well, then get that cute little ass in here," he teased, taking her hand and pulling her inside. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he kicked the door closed behind them and led her over to the bed. "I have to admit I was surprised to get your call."

"I'm sorry it's so late, it's just…I had a dream…and…"

"A dream," he quirked a brow at her. "About me?"

"About you _and_ Chris," she replied and chuckled when he made a face. "Not you two…you know." He feigned a sigh of relief. She smacked his arm playfully. "I was with Chris and we were in bed kissing and then…"

"And then what?"

"And then I was with you," she replied unable to look him in the eye, a blush had begun to creep up her neck into her cheeks.

He reached out, tucking a finger under her chin and tilting her head up to meet his gaze. "What were we doing?"

She bit her lip as she searched for the words to explain the scene that was still replaying in her mind.

When she remained silent he leaned forward and asked in a soft voice, "Was it this?" With that he kissed her lips softly.

She nodded mutely when he pulled back to get an answer. "Did it go further?" She again nodded, unable to speak. He could practially feel her pulse as it pounded through her veins. "How much further?"

Without a word she moved closed, reaching out and capturing his lips with hers. He was pleasantly surprised at her sudden forwardness when she parted his lips with her tongue.

With a soft moan he pulled her into his lap, his hands slipping under her shirt and unclasping her bra with ease.

She let out a little squeak and pulled away leaving him looking at her confused.

"Cord, what's wrong?"

She gave him a little smile and disentangled herself from his arms, crawling up the bed. He admired the view until she sat down, pulling her bra off and tossing it him before lying back on the pillows. She beckoned him to join her with a finger.

That was all the invitation he needed. He stood and perched on the end of the bed, tugging off her shoes and socks before making his way agonizingly slowly up her body, leaving a trail of kisses up her calves to her thighs.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Cordelia felt her body begin to tingle as Crimson lavished attention on it. Every place his lips touched was left feeling like little electric shocks were coursing through her skin. It was something she hadn't felt in a while. The exhilaration was making her head feel all dizzy, but she didn't want it to stop.

It wasn't long before she was lying on the bed in only her shirt and panties. _Just like my dream_ she thought.

Crimson was over her now and she could feel his arousal pressing into her.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful," he whispered in her ear before capturing her lips once again. She moaned softly, her body belying the doubts swirling through her mind.

"I want you so bad, baby," he sighed as he pressed into her. They both groaned and they continued to explore each other.

"Tommy…do you….have…condoms," she panted as he continued his assault of her senses.

He smirked and replied. "Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna take good care of you." With that he quickly stripped off his pajama pants and rid her of her shirt, leaving them both in their underwear.

Cordelia was suddenly slammed back to reality at his words. _Isn't that what he said in my dream?_ She sat up as he reached for the box of condoms, covering herself with the shirt he'd just pulled off of her.

"Tommy, I…I…can't do this," whimpered.

"No," he groaned. "Cord, don't be like this. We've come so far. I know you want to do this just as much as do."

"But….Chris…"

"Isn't here," he cut her off. "You guys aren't together anymore, remember?"

"But…I…I still love him."

He sat back and sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. _This damn woman is gonna give me blue balls_ he thought. Tears were slipping down her cheeks as she pulled her shirt back on. _And now the fucking water works start._

"Don't cry," soothed, tentatively reaching out to pull her into his arms.

"I'm…sorry," she hiccupped, but didn't fight him. "I didn't…come here…to tease you."

"I know," he crooned, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "It's all right, baby. We don't have to do this tonight." _DAMN IT!_

"I…should…go," she sniffled.

"No," he said taking her face in his hands. "Not like this. I'd feel terrible if you got into an accident because you couldn't see through your tears." He was surprised at the honesty of that statement. "Stay. Nothing has to happen. Just let me hold you. All right?"

Sniffling she nodded.

"Good," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "What do you say we try to get some sleep? _Emphasis on try_ he thought as he tried to get rid of the almost painful arousal in his pants.

"Okay," she sniffled, allowing him to shut off the bedside lamp and lie down with her in his arms.

He groaned a bit when she brushed against him as she got comfortable. "Things will look better in the morning," he soothed as he rubbed her back. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.

Crimson lay there silently cursing his rotten luck to get caught up with the one girl who seemed to be immune to his charms. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

When Cordelia woke the next morning she could hear soft snoring and felt an arm draped over her. Rolling over she came face to face with Crimson's sleeping face. His mouth was slightly open and he had a small line of drool at the corner of his mouth that was creating a small pool on his pillow.

Unable to control herself she let out a little giggle. His eyes fluttered open and then focused on her.

"What's so funny," he asked and then realized he had been drooling. "Awesome," he grumbled, wiping it away with the back of his hand as he sat up. "Glad you're in a better mood."

He had lain in bed with her most of the night unable to sleep. Part of him wanted to wake Cordelia up and demand that she follow through with her original intent while the other part felt bad for her. He listened to her slow even breathing while he silently seethed. He finally felt his eyelids closing as the sun started peeking through the drapes.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she said choking back more giggles. She could tell from how tense his back was that he was in a bad mood and she knew all too well why. "You just…you looked so cute."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Cute? Me drooling in my sleep was cute?" He arched a brow at her.

"Compared to the cocksure ass you come off as when you're awake," Cordelia replied with a smirk. "Yes, it was very cute."

"Cocksure? Me? Really?"

"I'm not the one who answered the door shirtless last night," Cordelia countered.

His demeanor changed completely as he pictured that in his head. A wide smile spread across his face. "That…I would love to see. It's a shame to hide those perfect breasts all the time."

She blushed a bright red and smacked him playfully, giggling nervously.

"Forgive me if I had unreasonable expectations last night, but I didn't call you in the middle of the night asking to come over, now did I?"

"So, that's the only reason a girl has ever called you in the middle of the night," she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Cord," he sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I get it. You're not some cheap bimbo who is won over by my undeniable charms." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "You say you're still in love with Chris, but…I'm the one you called last night. You're here with me this morning not him."

Cordelia looked down at her hands, fiddling with the promise ring on her finger.

He made her look him in the eye. "Why aren't you with Chris if you really love him?" He instantly regretted his words. He was not prepared for another waterworks show. _Not again!_

Tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. She took in a shuddering breath before speaking. "I texted Chris last night asking him to call me. He never did. When I called him he'd turned off his phone." A few tears slipped down he cheek.

"I see. So, I was your second choice. Good to know." He slid down the bed and stood up.

"Tommy, please don't be like that," she begged. "I just didn't want to be alone and…after my dream…"

"After your dream, what?"

"I was curious what it would be like…to be with you," she confessed.

"How'd that work out for ya," he grumbled.

She stood and went to him. "I know things didn't go as you planned. I…got scared. I think things are really over with me and Chris, but…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You still care about him. That's natural, but if things are really over then what's holding you back from being with me?"

"It's just going too fast," she finally admitted. "We barley know each other Tommy. I was with Chris for two years before we ever made love."

"Two years," he sounded both shocked and appalled.

"I was sixteen when I met him," she replied. "My dad would have killed him if we'd done anything before I turned eighteen."

"So, you want to get to know each other first," Crimson said, making a statement more than asking a question. "Well, that's not a problem. I'm an open book. What do you want to know?"

Cordelia heard her phone ringing before she could reply and glanced around the room trying to find where he'd tossed her denim shorts. When she located them she plucked the phone from her pocket and found multiple missed calls from her father and Natalya.

"Shit! It's almost noon?!"

"I guess so. Why?"

"My dad is going to have a fit," she grabbed her shorts, shoes and socks and pulled them on, slipping her phone back in her pocket. "I have to go, Tommy. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. I need to hit the gym to work off some tension and run through some things with Morgan for our match next week anyway," he replied pulling on his pajama bottoms before walking her to the door.

"I'll call you later," she said before attempting to walk away. Crimson grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him.

"You might want to take this with you," he chuckled holding up her bra with one finger. She gasped and grabbed it, stuffing it into her pocket. "I'll talk to you later." With that he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Drive safe."


End file.
